To Guard our Love
by Enchanted Ice Star
Summary: Sakura is an angel sent down to earth as a human to be Syaoran's guardian angel. Sakura finds herself in a world she has never been in before, and at the same time discovering the feeling of love. But angel and human can't be together..right? SEQUEL UP!
1. The Angel's Duty

  
  


AN: My very **first** fic...-.-;; It may be utterly messed up, but this is my first try so be nice! This is a complete different story from the actual anime, but Sakura is still the mistress and the sakura cards still exist and everything. Meiling might seem to be a brat, but she'll become a better character as the story goes on >. Well, I hope you like my odd idea of a fan fic and review onegai! 

Kero: Psst, leave some pudding for me when you review ^0^ 

Ice: -.-;; Do you mind Kero? I was trying to get on with the story and you interupted. 

Kero: Sowwie, no need to be violent. 

Ice: But I'm not! 

Kero: ... 

Ice: Oh whatever! Let's get on with the story.... 

Kero: You forgot the disclaimer. 

Ice: Those stupid things? Fine fine, I'll put it in right...now... 

Disclaimer: No, I don't own CCS and it's character, so pooey. CLAMP owns it -.-   


" Speech   
> Thoughts   
() Translation   
  
  
  
  
  


To Guard our Love   
Chapter One: The Angel's Duty   
Written by Enchanted Ice Star   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I have a soul that is more than a thousand years old, but I have the heart, mind, and looks of an eighteen year old girl. I have never needed to look in a mirror since the day I died, for my appearence never changes. One year, a decade, it will always be the same old me staring back at me. I sometimes wish to be like the humans again, to age everyday and grow different as the time goes by. But time doesn't seem to exist for me, since everyday makes no difference. Maybe back when I was alive, it made a difference, but now I'm dead, I'm an angel in the sky. 

There's nothing much to do up here, except I usually just like to watch the humans walk around and drive what they call cars. Back when I was alive, there wasn't such things as cars. We had carriages, and wagons, but not a metal monster like cars. Right now, I am watching a little girl going into her home, I wonder what it looks like inside. I shift my gaze and watched as two humans were walking together hand in hand, a smile on there lively faces. I think this is what they call love. 

I had never been in love before, not even when I was alive. I died when I was only eighteen, before I could love and have fun. It was all the war's fault that I had died so soon, but what can I do about it? I had been a good girl, kind and nice to every single soul. Maybe that's why I was appointed guardian angel, but I'm off duty now. There's no one for me to guard, which leaves me nothing to do nowadays. 

But heaven is a great place none the less, with no worries and pain. I have friends, like Rika and Naoko and we spend out time together flying around the vast clouds and through the rays of the sun. But today I feel like being alone, just to think about everything. 

The world had changed so much since the last time I had been down there. People have these metal birds that can take them up into the sky, I think they call them airplanes. How I long to be with them, and experience such thrilling things! But I can only fantasize about it, for I would never be able to go down there, unless I had another duty to guard a human. 

It has been so long since my last duty, and I long for another so I can go back down to earth again. I want to join the humans in their fun and games, and dance and sing with them. I long for so many things, but I don't think that's bad. But I always long for the impossible, but I know I'll be able to go down there again. 

To be alive would be nice again. To actually be able to feel the rays of the sun shining on your skin, and to be able to touch objects. But my short eighteen years of life were quite amazing, since I had been the mistress of the mystical Clow Cards. Before I died, I had changed them into Sakura Cards and I placed a seal on the Sakura Book so it could never be opened except for me. Kero is also in the book, guarding it for me, but how I miss him! I wonder who has the book now, and if they're trying to open it, they're going to have a tough time. 

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" I hear the sweet voice of my friend Rika. 

I turn around, my wings flapping gently and I smiled. "Rika-chan! It's a beautiful day today isn't it?" 

"As usual!" Rika smiled back as she handed me a basket full of snowflakes. "But, it's winter and we've got to make it snow! God's order." Rika winked and she sprinkled some snowflakes down onto earth. 

I followed her, as I watched the crystal white flakes float down and greet the curious humans. I see many of them smiling, I am happy that I have brought them joy. 

"They like snow, don't they?" I asked to no one. 

Rika nodded but she pointed with one hand to an old man down beside a tree. "Most of them like it, but look at that grumpy old man!" 

I giggle, sometimes being an angel wasn't that boring. "Where is Naoko-chan? I haven't seen her at all today." 

"She's over on the other side of heaven trying to make it rain," Rika replied. "Oh, and did you hear Sakura?! I am so excited!" 

"Hoe?" A confused look crossed my face as I looked at my excited friend. 

Rika grasped one of my hands, which surprised me ever so. "God wants all of us guardian angels to meet in the center of town today! He has something important to announce I hear!" 

"Really? When?" I felt excited myself, maybe finally I could have another duty and be down there again. 

"In the afternoon, when the rays of the sun hit the orange crystal," Rika explained. 

I nodded, understanding at once. Up here in heaven, we do not have what humans call clocks. We have a huge stone in all the town centers and around the stone are different coloured crystals. I guess it works like a sun dial, and when the rays of the sun hit the orange crystal it signals the beginning of noon time. 

"I am guessing that it is almost time Rika-chan! Let's hurry and just dump the whole basket of snow!" I say excitedly as I simply scatter all the snowflakes down onto earth. 

Rika did the same and we both flew off to the center of town.   
  
  
  


**Normal point of view***   


The school bell rung, and everyone came shufling out of the school building in a hurry. Some wanting to hurry home and watch tv, some wanting to finish up their homework soon, and some wanting to go watch the movies. 

But one of them just wanted peace and quiet and to be alone. 

"Xiaolang honey!! Where do you think you're going without me?!" A girl around the age of eighteen cried as she grabbed onto the hand of a boy who had messy brown hair and intense amber eyes. 

The boy groaned and pulled his hand free. "Meiling, leave me alone for once!" 

"But, but I thought we were going to go to the movies today!" The girl named Meiling whined. 

"Well, I've changed my mind," The boy turned around to leave, but was once again stopped by Meiling who jumped in front of him and blocked his way. 

Meiling had a big frown on her face as she crossed her arms. "You promised Li Syaoran." She pointed a finger right at him. 

The boy, Syaoran Li, pushed her hand aside. "Pointing is rude." He grumbled. 

Meiling scowled, "And breaking promises is dishonourable!" She shot back firmly. 

"Meiling, give it a break," A boy with short black hair walked up to them. 

"This is none of your business Takashi-kun!" Meiling snapped. "Syaoran said he would go with me to the movies, and he will do just that!" She said lightly. 

Syaoran growled and frowned, "No I won't Meiling! And when did I ever promise you to go to the movies? Besides, doesn't mother want you home today since you wanted to learn how to cook?" 

Meiling frowned, "You never do anything with me!! And we're engaged for heaven's sake!" 

"I didn't want to be engaged with you in the first place Meiling," Syaoran grumbled and noticed the hurt expression on Meiling's face but ignored it. "I'm going," Syaoran slung his bag over one shoulder and turned away. 

"Why does he hate me so much?!" Meiling asked out loud but only Yamazaki was beside her. 

Yamazaki grinned, "Maybe you should ask yourself." 

"What do you mean?!" Meiling glared at him. 

"You're attitude is nuts, oh, and talking about nuts, did you know squirrels were the first animals to ever eat a nut?" Yamazaki pointed out with one finger in the air. 

Meiling sweatdropped and quickly ran away before she would have to listen to anymore of the jibberish Yamazaki was saying. "Xiaolang!! Wait for me!!!"   
  
  
  


**Syaoran's point of view**   
  


At last, peace and quiet! Meiling can be such an annoying girl at times, why can't she just leave me alone? Can't she see that I don't like her grabbing onto my arm and hugging me?! It's not like I hate her or anything, she's my cousin, and I like her as a cousin, not as a girlfriend. Why does mother want me to marry her?! 

The sky is so clear today, but there are still a couple clouds scattered around the sky. I wonder what's up there, but why am I thinking of such silly things right now? I have so much responsibilities since I am the leader of the powerful Li Clan. Training and hard work is all I have been taught since I was a child. 

Everyone knows that I am a cold stubborn person. I hate girls, even though I know many of them are trying to catch my attention. Don't they get it?! I don't like any of them, and I never will like any one of them at all! Eesh, girls are all so annoying and hanging onto your arms until they're going to break off. 

"Xiaolang!!" I let out a small groan as I hear the running footsteps approaching me. Why does Meiling have to follow me everywhere? She's like my shadow basically, trailing behind every step I take, she's like stalking me. 

"Xiaolang!!!" This time I hear a more annoyed tone in her voice as she back flipped and landed in front me. I sigh and try to walk around her, but she stopped me by raising her arm. "Can't we at least walk home together?" She asked sweetly. 

I sigh and brushed her hand aside and continued on walking. "Fine, but stop bugging me." I hear her cheer as she ran up to catch up to me and grab my hand as we walked towards the Li Mansion. 

Today was going to be a long day.   
  
  


**Normal point of view**   
  


"Guardian angels, we have gathered here today because you are all to be assigned with another human." God was holding onto a long glowing scroll. "You will all take on a human form while down there, and do not cause any trouble and only mind your own business and the person whom you are guarding." 

Sakura felt her spirits lift as she heard that she was going to be able to go down there again. "Did you hear that Naoko-chan?! We're going to be sent down again! I'm so happy!" Sakura's cheeks were flushed with excitement. 

"Sakura Kinomoto." 

Sakura stepped up with a bright smile radiating from her face, auburn hair tumbling down her shoulders and her wings folded neatly on her back. 

"You are to guard a boy named Li Syaoran until his death day. Here is a scroll on all the information you need on him," Sakura was handed a rolled up scroll and a hole suddenly appeared beneath her feet and she fell down. 

Sakura couldn't spread her wings, as she fell down towards earth, through clouds and more clouds. Falling...falling...and still falling. She closed her emerald eyes in fright as she was plumeting down towards the ground when suddenly she felt like she had stopped falling and she opened her eyes and saw an unfamiliar surrounding. 

All around her were trees, and she touched the grass on the floor tenderly and smiled when she could actually feel it. "I can feel things! I've taken on a human form!" She exclaimed in glee as she touched the bark of a tree trunk. She danced around the area until she remembered her duty and she unrolled the scroll that had landed next to her. 

_Li Syaoran_

_Leader of the Li Clan which is a clan of powerful magic users and are related to Clow Reed. He is 18 and currently schools in Hong Kong's best high school near the center of the town. He is usually grumpy and cold, and hard to deal with._

_He has a mother, and four sisters, his father passed away when he was young. He is engaged to one of his distant cousins who does not possess any magical abilities what so ever. He trains with a man named Wei, and has been training all his life._

_He likes the color green, likes math, and soccer._   


Sakura blinked and sweatdropped. "This guy seems scary. But he's related to Clow Reed!" She glanced up and scanned the area. "I wonder if I'm in the right place..." 

"Excuse me? Are you lost?" Sakura spun around and hid the scroll behind her back. She look down and sighed in relief when she noticed she wasn't in her white angel robes, and that her clothes had magically changed to normal human clothes. "Oh...er...konnichiwa!" 

The girl smiled and stepped closer. "Konnichiwa! It's hard to find people around here that speak the same language as me!" 

"Oh really? I'm from Japan and I just moved here!" Sakura made up as she glanced at the girl before her. To Sakura, she was wearing the most unusual clothing, yet as she looked at her own clothing, they were weird to. "Can you tell me if I'm in Hog Kog?" 

The girl blinked at her and burst out laughing. "You do mean Hong Kong don't you?" 

Sakura sweatdropped and nodded. She had never heard of a place called Hong Kong, but that was what the scroll said. "Yes, that's what I meant. Am I in the right place?" 

"You sure are! You're at the park right now, yet I have no idea why you're in the forest area. I heard a loud thump and I decided to see what it was," The girl explained. "Here, you seem kind of lost." 

"I am," Sakura replied. 

"I'll lead you out of this place," The girl started walking and Sakura followed. 

With each step she took, she felt odd. She was use to gliding around the area, and now she was actually walking which she hadn't done for centuries. Sakura enjoyed looking at the trees and the birds that flew from there to there, and she noticed one thing that caught her attention most. The girl who was leading her held onto a silver machine thing with a circle at the end that seemed to be like a telescope. And the thing that confused her the most was that it had a beeping red light that went on off on off every second. 

"Excuse me...er, what's that you're holding?" Sakura pointed to the thing the girl was holding. 

The girl's amethyst eyes widened. "What?! You've never seen a video camera?" 

"A video camoora?" Sakura blinked at the girl. 

"Yeah! A video camera! A machine that can tape people, you know...a video camera! You really have never seen a video camera before?" The girl seemed fascinated by her, and Sakura sweatdropped. 

"Well, I was from the mountains in Japan, so there weren't any video...er camera's up there," Sakura lied. 

The girl blinked and giggled, "Really?! That's so neat! Oh, and my name is Tomoyo Daidouji!" 

Sakura smiled, "I'm Sakura Kinomoto!" 

"That's a very pretty name Sakura! I'm a transfer student from Japan, are you going to attend school here?" Tomoyo asked her as they finally stepped out of the forest. 

"Um..yes!" Sakura glanced around the busy area. "Wow, there's so many people!" She exclaimed. 

Tomoyo nodded, "Lot's of people like going to the park to play and relax." 

"I see..oh, er, do you know anyone named Li Syaoran?" Sakura questioned. 

Tomoyo's eyes widened and she nodded, "Of course! Everyone knows who he is!" 

"Hoe?" Sakura blinked. 

"He's the leader of the powerful Li Clan! He's famous! And lots of girls go gaga over him, but I personally don't. He's awfully mean and never talks to anyone except for his friends," Tomoyo explained. 

"...Really? How do you know so much about him?" 

"Because I go to the same school as him!" Tomoyo replied. 

Sakura smiled, Yay! Then I can enroll myself in her school, and then I can guard Syaoran all the time!!> "Oh! Really? I think I'm going to enroll into that school too!" 

"Really?! That'll be great and we could be friends!" Tomoyo exclaimed. 

"Demo, I don't know where the school is," Sakura replied sheepishly. 

Tomoyo smiled, "I can bring you there! It's not far at all from here! Come on, let's go!!" Tomoyo started running and Sakura followed. She felt so free while running, and she just wanted to spread her arms out as she ran, but she knew that would cause people to stare at her. 

She felt the sun on her face, and she loved the warm feeling. The light breeze blew through her hair, and she could feel the wind in her face as she followed Tomoyo down busy sidewalks and finally round a corner. 

"That's the Li Mansion," Tomoyo pointed to a huge mansion building to their right as they walked down the sidewalk, tired from all the running. "It's really close to the school, only two blocks away." 

Sakura made a mental note to remember where the house was. "Oh, is that the school?" Sakura pointed to a white building that was coming into view as they rounded the corner. 

Tomoyo nodded, "That's right!" They started running up to the building and they entered the school and into the school office. Sakura stepped up and asked the secretary at the desk. "Um, I would like to enroll into this school...I was wondering if I had to fill in some application form or something and things like that." 

The lady smiled at her and opened the top drawer in her desk and pulled out a form. "That's right, this is the application form to enroll into our school. You can finish it right now and we will enter you into the school computer and you may start schooling here tomorrow." The lady handed over the yellow form and Sakura took it and took a pen from the desk. 

Tomoyo stood beside her, watching her fill out her name and last name until she reached adress, she noticed that Sakura paused. "Something the matter Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. 

Sakura shook her head, "Nope, everything's fine!" She scratched her head and decided to make up an address. After a while she finally finished the form with half of it all made up. She handed the form back to the secretary lady and she got up and typed the info into the computer next to her desk. 

"Ok, Miss Kinomoto, here is your schedule," Sakura was handed a white peice of paper and Tomoyo glanced excitedly at it. "Oh look! I have art, math, and humanities with you!" Tomoyo said in delight. 

"That's good! Then I'll have someone I know in some of my classes!" Sakura smiled. I wonder if Li Syaoran is in any of my classes, he better be or how am I suppose to guard him?> 

They walked out of the office and Sakura decided to ask about it. "Is Li Syaoran in any of my classes?" 

Tomoyo scratched her head, "I'm not sure. He's in my math class, so I guess he's in your math class to. Why? Are you after him?" Tomoyo winked at Sakura which caused her to sweatdrop. 

"Er no, I was just wondering!" Sakura replied quickly. 

"Oh, look at the time! I have to go home now! See you tomorrow Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo waved and ran off leaving Sakura out in the school field. 

She glanced around her and sighed. "Li Syaoran, I wonder what you are like..."   
  
  
  


AN: Chapter one complete! Yatta! 

Meiling: I sounded so annoying T.T 

Ice: Gomen Meiling, but you'll be nicer as the story goes on. 

Meiling: I better! Oh right, people r-e-v-i-e-w! 

Ice: *nods* Review onegai ^.^ 

Kero: Pudding, leave pudding! 

Ice and Meiling: *whacks Kero on the head* 

Kero: *cries* That hurts. 

Ice: Ok, well stay tooned and don't mind about Kero -.-   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. An Unwelcomed Guest

  
  


AN: Oh ho ho ho! Chapter two of 'To Guard our Love', yay, boo, haha. I personally think the title is yucky, but I couldn't think of anything better and I really wanted to upload my story. 

Kero: Uh huh, and did you know the ending of this story is going to be like.. 

Ice: *throws a pillow in Kero's face* No!!! You can't spoil it Kero >. 

Kero: *cries* Why are you so mean to me!!?? Why??!! 

Ice: ...Er.. 

Kero: WHY???!! 

Ice: *freaked out* 

Kero: @.@ ^0^ #$%RW#%* 

Ice: ...You ok Kero? 

Kero: *takes a breath* Yes, I am fine madame. 

Ice: ! 

Kero: Let's go on with the story, now shall we? Today, we present you with chapter two for all you misters and madames out there. 

Ice: Are you feeling alright Kero? 

Kero: I am fine. 

Ice: Ok, that's good...o.0 Well, here's the disclaimer...   


Disclaimer: No, I don't own CCS and it's character, so pooey. CLAMP owns it -.-   
  
  


" Speech   
> Thoughts   
() Translation   
  
  
  
  


To Guard our Love   
Chapter Two: An Unwelcomed Guest   
Written by Enchanted Ice Star

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sakura walked around the busy streets of the town, fascinated by all the new things human kind had created. She giggled as she watched a little girl run around holding onto a thing called a balloon. It was then when she heard her stomach growl, and her emerald eyes widened in fright. 

"Hoe! Why is my stomach growling?!" She exclaimed out loud, and the people around her that heard give her the odd eye. She sweatdropped and quickly walked away, but her stomach growled again. 

"My stomach never growled when I was in heaven..." Sakura mumbled. 

She felt a tap on her shoulder and she quickly turned around and saw a middle aged women with a kind smile on her face. "I heard you crying out back there. Your stomach is growling because you're hungry dear." 

"...Oh right!" Sakura pretended to feel her forehead. "I think I just have a fever, that's why I'm not thinking correctly! I'll be on my way now!" Sakura waved and she quickly ran off. 

The women blinked, "What an odd child." 

How could I forget! When my stomach growls it means that I'm hungry! I should've known that..well, I can't blame myself for not remembering what it was like to be a human. I haven't been one for thousands of years!> Sakura turned a corner and saw a building that read 'Fast Food' on it. "A building with food? How odd, we use to have to hunt for food..." Sakura walked up to the building and stood at the end of the line up. 

Fast food? How can food be fast? Weird...> When it was Sakura's turn she fidgeted with her fingers uneasily and looked at the man at the counter oddly. "Erm.." 

"What would you like miss?" The man at the counter asked with a grin. 

"Er..." Sakura saw a girl beside her recieve a plate of round thingies. "Um...I want those round thingies..." 

The man stared at her. "Round thingies?" 

"Those round thingies," Sakura pointed to the plate of 'round thingies' that the girl was holding. 

The man at the counter chuckled, "You mean onion rings? Sure thing!" 

Sakura could here people behind her whispering and she felt really uneasy now. She only had to wait for a minute or so until she got her food and she walked away with the plate in hand. 

"The world has changed so much!" Sakura thought out loud. Onion rings...> Sakura repeated in her head as she bit into one. She walked around the place until she decided to sit under a tree to shade herself from the sun. 

Suddenly a peice of paper fell out from the sky and landed in her lap. Sakura unfolded it slowly with shaky hands.   


_Sakura Kinomoto,___

_Stop sitting about, and get on with your duty! You are to guard Li Syaoran, not to sit around and eat food. You must find a way to be around Li Syaoran at all times. Being in his school is a good start, but what are you going to do about after school times? Well, I wish you luck.___

_From Selissia_   
_Head of the Guardian Angels Council_   
__   
__ __

Sakura sweatdropped and quickly got up. "How am I suppose to know what to do?! The world is so different now!" 

"You'll figure it out Sakura," Came a voice from the sky. Sakura frowned and sighed, "Hmm.." Suddenly another peice of paper fell down onto her and she quickly unfolded it.   


_The Sakura Book is with the Li Clan._   
__ __

Sakura's eyes widened. "They have my book?! So...what am I going to do..?" Sakura walked down the street and noticed there weren't that many people out anymore. She glanced up at the sky, and noticed it was beginning to darken slightly, and the sky was a purplish blue now. 

She found herself back on a familiar street, and as she glanced to the right, she saw the grand Li Mansion with most of its lights on. Sakura stared intently at the building, wondering how she was suppose to do her duty. 

"Are you lost?" Sakura's head perked up when she heard a girl's voice and she saw a girl with long auburn hair on the other side of the gate that blocked her from the Li Mansion. 

"Oh! Um...yes!" Sakura replied. Maybe this girl lives here!> 

The girl stepped up to the gates and pushed them so she could walk out. "It's getting dark, and a girl like you shouldn't be walking alone on the streets at night." 

Sakura noticed that the girl was older then her. "Um...I know, but I don't know where to go." 

The girl smiled, "We have many extra rooms in the mansion, maybe I can asked mother if you can stay for tonight." 

"Really?! Arigatou (thank you)!" Sakura exclaimed. 

"Arigatou? I assume that means thank you?" The girl guessed. 

Sakura nodded, "Sorry, I just moved here from Japan you see." Sakura followed the girl into the big courtyard of the mansion. "I'm Li Sheifa, nice to meet you." Sheifa introduced. 

Sakura smiled, "I am Sakura Kinomoto." 

"Kawaii name!!!" Sheifa squealed. "Oh, wait right here, and I'll go ask mother!" Sheifa hurried into the mansion and Sakura was alone in the vast courtyard. 

"Wow, it's beautiful in here..." Sakura stared at her surroundings in awe. At least I found a way to get in here!> 

After a couple minutes Sheifa came running out of the house with a smile. "Mother said yes! Come on in!" 

"Are you sure?" Sakura stepped in ueasily and looked at the wonderfully decorated room with objects she had never seen before. 

"Yes, I'll show you your room!" Sheifa started up the stairs but then a women came walking down. "Sheifa, I guess this is the girl you told me about." 

"Oh yes mother!" Sheifa nodded. 

Sakura stared at the women in front of her. She had shiny black hair piled into a bun on her head, and she had a stern and serious look on her face. Sakura noticed that the women seemed to be staring right into her, and she felt really uneasy. 

"Come with me, Sakura." 

"How..?" Sheifa noticed the confused look on Sakura's face. "Oh, I told mother your name already." 

Sakura nodded and followed Sheifa's mother up the stairs, but she stopped right in the middle of the hallway and turned around to look at Sakura with those intense eyes again. 

"Sakura, you are not who you seem to be." 

"..Hoe?" Sakura felt a shiver run down her spine. 

"I am Yelan Li, mistress of this mansion," Yelan introduced. "I can sense powerful magic vibrating from you, child." 

Oh no...does she know?! How does she know that I'm not human?! Or maybe she doesn't..but..> Sakura was lost in her thoughts until Yelan spoke up again. 

"Sakura Kinomoto...that name I have heard of before," Yelan lead Sakura into a grand double doored room. Sakura guessed that this was the master bedroom and she noticed Yelan unlock a chest at the foot of the bed. 

Sakura's eyes widened when she noticed what it was. The Sakura Book!> 

"Sakura Kinomoto, card mistress, I am very pleased to meet you." Yelan smiled. 

Sakura let out a small gasp. "How do you know?" 

"I possess magic myself, and instinct told me that you are the one," Yelan placed the book in Sakura's hands. "I believe this belongs to you, card mistress." 

Sakura held the familiar book in her hands, feeling the warmth of power vibrating from the book. "You won't tell anybody? Right?" 

Yelan nodded with a smile, "Why would I? It needn't be told. But there is one thing that is puzzling me alot." 

"Hm?" Sakura had a confused look on her face. 

"The mistress died thousands of years ago, only leaving the book behind with a protective seal on it. But here you are, standing right in front of my eyes." Yelan touched Sakura's face. "And you are no ghost for your skin is warm." 

Sakura frowned, she knew this would happen. How am I going to say this? Should I tell...? But I can't...it's against the rules!> Sakura's grip on the book tightened, and Yelan noticed. 

"It is alright if you cannot say, I understand," Yelan said softly. 

Sakura sighed in relief and smiled up at the women standing before her. "Thank you." 

"You may stay here as long as you want, you are very welcome here," Yelan offered. 

"Really?" Sakura's face brightened with a smile. Yay! Then I can guard Syaoran!> 

Yelan noticed the excited look in Sakura's eyes and she smiled. "Of course. Sheifa will show you to your room, she is waiting at the end of the hallway." Yelan opened the doors to her room with a wave of her hand. 

Sakura walked out with a smile on her lips. Maybe I can do this duty after all!>   
  
  


Syaoran sat up in his green sheeted bed and stretched his arms. He had been laying there for a long time until he heard one of his sisters running around in a excited mood. 

I wonder what's going on.> Syaoran ran his hand through his hair and yawned as he stood up. He opened the door and stepped out to the brightly litted hallway just as Sheifa ran past carrying a bunch of towels. 

"Who are those for?" Syaoran questioned. 

"For the kawaii girl!!" Sheifa replied as she ran into a room and was out of sight. 

Syaoran scratched his head. "Kawaii girl?" 

"Do you mean me?!" Syaoran jumped back when Meiling suddenly appeared in front of him with a big smile on her face. "Wah! Meiling! Don't do that! You scared the heck out of me." 

"Sorry Xiaolang, but I know you must've missed me so much!" Meiling hugged him tightly. "I mean, we haven't seen each other for the whole night!!" 

Syaoran groaned and got out of Meiling's arms. "Meiling, how many times do I have to tell you! I don't like being hugged like that!" 

"But..but..." 

"Dear brother, can you go downstairs and get the extra bed sheets?" Sheifa said while she ran past. "And bring them to the room at the end of the hall way." 

"Er sure." Anything to get away from Meiling.> Syaoran thought with a sigh as he walked downstairs and took out the extra bed sheets which were white. I wonder who they're for...> 

He walk back upstairs and to the room at the end of the hallway. He knocked on the door, wondering if anyone was inside. 

"Hoe?" The door opened and a girl around his age stood before him. She had short auburn hair, and bright emerald eyes. "Oh, are those for me?" She pointed to the bed sheets he were carrying. 

Syaoran just nodded, wondering who this girl was. "Who are you?" He asked, while handing the sheets over to her. 

"That's a rude way of asking," Sakura mumbled. 

"I'm not rude! You're the weird one, barging into my home like this! Why are you even here?!" Syaoran asked loudly. 

Sakura frowned, "How rude you are to your guests!" 

"Well, you're not welcome here!!" Syaoran snapped back. 

"Li Syaoran! Don't be so rude to our guest!" Sheifa came into the room with her hands on her hips. 

Sakura's eyes widened. This rude, grumpy, guy is Li Syaoran?! I'm suppose to be his guardian angel?!> Sakura thought in disbelief. 

"Whatever, who the heck is she anyways? You always bring weird people to our house Sheifa," Syaoran muttered as he left. 

Sheifa frowned, "Don't mind my brother, he's always like that." 

"...Ok," Sakura placed the bed sheets on the bed. "He doesn't seem to like me much." 

"Don't worry about it. Maybe once you guys get to know each other, it'll be better," Sheifa said with a sigh. "But I'm so glad that mother wants you to stay more than a day! You should meet my other sisters, come!" Sheifa pulled Sakura out of the room. 

Sakura followed, but she wasn't really thinking of meeting new people. So that's Li Syaoran...this is going to be so hard...>   
  
  
  
  
  


AN: Whoo, I'm finally done this chapter and my eyes are so sleepy! 

Kero: It twas a shorter chapter Ice Star. 

Ice: Twas? 0.o I seriously think something's wrong with you Kero. To much pudding isn't doing any good. 

Kero: Is tis doing very good! I shall have more pudding now!! 

Ice: ...Kero, I think you've gone sugar high >. 

Kero: Of course I haven't dear friend! Now misters and madames, please review for we shall be very thankful! 

Ice: ...Something's terribly wrong with him, I can just imagine Kero in a tux right now with a mustache @.@ Well, stay tooned! 

Kero: OHOHOHOHO! Someone left me pudding! Thank you **God of Death's Little Angel** for the pudding! MWUAHAHA *dances around*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Syaoran's Shadow

  
  


AN: Thankies for the reviews everyone :) I was so stressed out on my project and I decided to check how my fic was going, and the reviews just turned my frown upside down ^-^ 

Kero: zzz 

Sakura: I put him to sleep with the Sleep Card cause he was freaking us out by tap dancing all over the place. 

Ice: Totally >. Kero tap dancing is not a wonderful site. 

Sakura: I agree, and why does the whole room smell like coffee? 

Ice: ..I was trying to stain my essay paper with coffee so it looked old fashioned and stuff, but it didn't work. *cries* 

Sakura: Hoe, the ink is running on the paper... 

Ice: !!! No!!! I don't want to redue it...NOOOO!!!! 

Sakura: -.-;;; Ok, on with the story folks ;)   


Disclaimer: No, I don't own CCS and it's character, so pooey. CLAMP owns it -.-   
  
  


" Speech   
> Thoughts   
() Translation   
  
  
  
  
  
  


To Guard our Love   
Chapter Three: Syaoran's Shadow   
Written by Enchanted Ice Star   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The next morning, Syaoran rubbed his eyes and groaned as he heard his alarm clock go off and the continous beeping gave him a headache. He threw his light green blankets aside and opened his eyes only to see two big round emerald eyes staring back at him. 

"AHH!!!!" Syaoran screamed. 

"AHH!!!" Sakura screamed. 

Syaoran jumped twenty feet into the air, hit the ceiling, and then landed back on the bed again. "What are you doing in my room?!" 

"I..I just wanted to make sure you woke up!" Sakura replied with a smile. 

"I don't need you to wake me up! I have my alarm clock," Syaoran muttered as he got out of bed. "And I don't even know you that well, and you just come into my room. Do you have a problem?" 

Syaoran opened the door to his bathroom, and was about to close the door when Sakura stepped up by the door. He blinked, "What?! You're not going to come into the bathroom with me are you?!" 

"...Er of course not," Sakura turned red and stepped back as Syaoran slammed the door in her face. Whoa! Guess he woke up on the wrong side of the bed.> 

Sakura was dressed in the school uniform that Tomoyo had lent her and she was leaning against the wall waiting for Syaoran to come out of the washroom. Five minutes later, Syaoran stepped out in his school uniform and he groaned. 

"Why are you still here?!" He cried. 

Sakura smiled, "Because I am!" 

Syaoran scowled and stepped out of his room, with Sakura tagging right behind. He went down the stairs and into the kitchen, with Sakura right behind. He sat down, Sakura sat down, he picked up his fork, Sakura picked up her fork. 

A stress mark appeared on Syaoran's head as he threw the fork back down onto the table. "Argh!!" He jumped out of his seat and made a mad dash out to the door and was off. 

Sakura blinked and quickly pushed her seat back and got up from her chair. She was about to break into a run when a girl with black odangos blocked her way. "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING GIRL?!" 

"Ah!!" Sakura stepped back. 

"Hmpth! If you think you're running after MY Xiaolang, then think again!" Meiling turned around and dashed after Syaoran. 

Sakura sweatdropped and ran after them. This is crazy!!!> She was right behind Meiling and Syaoran whom were still running, and that was when she noticed she was holding the fork still from breakfast. 

She stared at it in awe. "We never had these things to eat with back when I was alive!" She thought out loud, but she shook the thought aside and continued to run after the two until they entered the school building.   
  
  


Syaoran took his books out of his locker and was glad that his first class wasn't with Meiling. He turned around and walked to math class, but all the time he felt like someone was following him, maybe it was because someone _was_ following him. 

Syaoran enters the classroom. 

Sakura enters the classroom. 

"Ok class, I would like to introduce Sakura Kinomoto from Japan! She will be in your math class from now on, and maybe in your other classes to. Please welcome her warmly to our school," Mrs. Chow, the math teacher said. "Now Sakura, why don't you sit beside Tomoyo Daidouji. Tomoyo, please raise your hand." 

Tomoyo knew she didn't have to, since Sakura already knew who she was. But she raised her hand anyways and Sakura smiled and took her seat. 

"Hey Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura greeted as she sat down. "These desks are so weird looking!" She commented out loud. 

Tomoyo blinked, "Really? I didn't think they were any different than the desks in Japan." 

"Well, in the mountains they were different," Sakura replied sheepishly. She looked over her shoulder, and noticed that Syaoran sat behind her. She shot him a smile, and he just shot her a glare. 

"See what I mean, he's creepy," Tomoyo said in a whisper. 

Sakura nodded, "I try to be nice to him, and he just yells at me." 

"You already bumped into him?" 

"I live at his house," Sakura replied. 

Tomoyo's eyes widened, "How on earth did that happen?!" 

"Er..well," Sakura couldn't think of a way to explain to Tomoyo. 

"Miss Daidouji and Kinomoto, may you two please pay attention," Mrs. Chow said with a sigh. 

Sakura sighed in relief. Saved by the teacher.> 

As the bell rung for recess, Syaoran walked out of the room in a hurry but only bumped face to face with Meiling who was waiting at the door for him. 

"Xiaolang honey! I brought you some of my homemade cookies!" Meiling tugged at his arm until he followed her outside. 

Sakura followed them, but Tomoyo wanted to follow along too. "Why are you following them Sakura?" 

"Because, it's my duty," Sakura replied automatically. 

"What?" Tomoyo blinked in confusion. 

Sakura giggled softly, "Nevermind." 

"Are you sure you're not after him or something? I feel like a stalker," Tomoyo remarked as they hid behind a bush and watched Meiling offer a heart shaped cookie to Syaoran. 

"Well, it's not like we're going to ambush them or something." Sakura replied with a laugh and they fell quiet to listen to what they were saying. 

"No Meiling! I do not want your stupid heart shaped cookie just leave me alone!!!" Syaoran leapt back. 

Meiling frowned, "But Xiaolang! I made them all on my own!" 

"Which means they could be poisonous!" Syaoran snapped back. 

"They're perfectly fine!!!! Please? Eat one!!??" Meiling whined. 

Syaoran growled, "No!" 

Meiling frowned, "Yes!" 

"No!" 

"Yes!" 

"No!!" 

"Yes!!!!" 

"NOOO!!" Sakura leapt out of the bushes while screaming that. 

Everyone fell quiet, and Syaoran stared at Sakura as if she was the oddest thing he had ever seen. "What are you doing here?" 

"I was helping you cheer 'no'!" Sakura replied with a smile. 

Syaoran went dot eyed. "This is weird. I'm stuck with a girl that's screwed at cooking, and a girl that's plain crazy. I'm out of here." Syaoran grumbled and walked away. 

"Now look at what you did!! You scared Xiaolang away!" Meiling cried. "I don't get why Auntie Yelan wants you to stay with us!" She stormed off after Syaoran. 

Sakura frowned, "I was just trying to help him." 

"You seem like you don't care how mean Syaoran is to you. I mean, you're awfully nice to him," Tomoyo commented. 

"I don't know, because it's my duty," Sakura replied simply. 

"Duty? I really don't get it," Tomoyo remarked. 

Sakura smiled, "You don't have to get it. Basically, I have to make sure Syaoran is always safe." 

"Why?" 

"Because, it's for God's sake," Sakura winked at the very confused Tomoyo.   
  
  
  


**Syaoran's point of view**   


Oh god! It's the end of the school day, and I've just found out that I am stuck with that crazy Kinomoto girl in all my classes. She's in every single darn class of mine! I don't get it! It's just an impossible thing for one person to be stuck with another person in all of the same classes! 

I use to think that having Meiling around was hell, but now that there's two crazy people tagging behind me, what can I say? It's like the end of the world. 

Sure, at least the Kinomoto girl doesn't break my arm off or poison my with heart shaped cookies. But talk about weird. Every single step I take, I hear someone take a step to. Obviously, it's her. 

She follows my every move, she follows me EVERYWHERE. She's seriously my shadow, and the oddest thing is, she seems fascinated by everything around her. 

I was using white out to cover up a pen mistake, and she literally grabbed the thing out of my hand in awe. It seemed like she never saw white out before, strange. 

I'm walking home alone right now, and the peace if so great it feels like I'm in heaven. I don't even hear Kinomoto's footsteps behind me, which is the best part... 

"Matte (wait)! Matte!" I let a groan escape my lips as I hear those menacing footstep sounds behind me. I turn around and shoot her one of my famous death glares. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU KINOMOTO?!" 

I see her stop in her tracks, and stare at me. "Hoe?" 

"ARE YOU STALKING ME OR WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I demand. 

I see her look slightly confused, as she started to fidget with her thumbs. "I..I'm just following you! I mean, since I'm living at your place now, I take the same path as you..." 

I guess her reply made sense, but seriously, I felt like she was following me. I turn around and ignored her as I continued walking.   
  
  


**Normal point of view**   
  


Syaoran entered the mansion and one of the servants helped him place his back pack in his room, while the other hung his jacket up for him. 

Sakura entered right after him, and he eyed her werily and went up to his room to do his homework. Sakura followed him up, but decided to go to her own room. 

She stepped in and locked the door behind her. She crouched down and stretched her hand out, trying to find something under the bed. She felt her fingers brush against something and she tightened her grip and pulled out the Sakura Book. 

She didn't have any time yesterday to open the book, but now she did and she felt excited. Kero, I miss you so much!!> Sakura placed her hand on the lock of the book, and it sprung open and the star key came flying into her hands from the key hole. 

The book slowly opened, and out of the front cover, a yellow bear with a lion's tail came flying out with a yawn. It stretched its paws, and blinked a couple times to adjust to the brightness of the room. 

"...Hm? What? Oh!! SAKURA!!!!" Sakura opened her arms and let Kero fly into them. 

"Kero!!!! I missed you so much!" Sakura hugged Kero tightly and finally let him go when she noticed that he wasn't breathing properly. 

Kero grinned, "It's been a long time Sakura! I was taking a nap like usual," Kero let out a yawn. "So, got any pudding?" 

Sakura sweatdropped, "We just reunited and you talk about pudding! You haven't changed at all Kero." 

"Why should I?" Kero said it in more of a statement then a question. He flew around the room and landed on Sakura's bed. "Where are we?" 

"We're at the Li Mansion," Sakura explained. 

"Li Mansion? The Li Clan?" Kero questioned. 

Sakura nodded, "Yep." 

Kero scratched his head, then crossed his arms. "Wait a second." 

"Hoe?" 

"How can you be Sakura when she's gone already?!" Kero flew right in front of her face. 

Sakura stepped back and giggled, "Because, I'm not fully human Kero." 

Kero flew back with a question mark on his head. "What? You're not fully human?" 

"I'm an angel in a human form! I'm Li Syaoran's guardian angel!" Sakura explained. 

"Who the heck is Li Syaoran?" Kero asked. 

Sakura frowned, "He's the leader of the Li Clan, awfully moody at times." 

"Guardian angel eh? Neato!" Kero exclaimed. "Well...how about some pudding for ol Kero?" 

Sakura giggled, "Right away."   
  
  


Syaoran was scribbling away in his math notebook, since all the questions were a breeze to him. It was then when he felt a serge of powerful magic go through the entire house, and he stopped writing and lifted his head. 

"What was that?" He asked out loud. 

He stayed silent for a couple of seconds, but the feeling of the magic didn't come again. He shrugged and decided that it was probably his imagination running wild. 

There came a knock at his door, and he sighed. "Who is it?" 

"It's me, Sakura," Was the reply. 

He groaned and continued on with his homework. "Aren't you going to let me in?" Came Sakura's voice from the other end. 

"No," Was Syaoran's simple reply as he went on with his homework without glancing at the door. 

"Oh, I was stuck on that math problem!" 

"AH!!!" Syaoran fell off his chair when Sakura had sudddenly looked over his shoulder. "How'd you get into my room?! The door was locked!" 

Sakura beamed and showed him a hair pin. "Picking locks, one of my specialties!" Sakura knew that wasn't the truth, she had really just used the Through Card to get through the door. 

"Argh, you are so annoying," Syaoran got up from the floor. "I need privacy you know." 

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you were ok," Sakura replied. "And I see you are, so I'll be going now." Sakura stepped out of the room and closed the door. 

Syaoran blinked, "..Weird."   
  
  
  
  


AN: Yay, I'm done! Syaoran is acting kinda mean, and Sakura's kinda acting odd, but it's my fic ^^;; 

Kero: MWUHAHAHAHA! I've woken up! 

Ice and Sakura: EEP! 

Kero: PUDDING! MORE! OHOHOHOHOHOH! Some people left me PUDDING!! ---> **gwkitty, Orange Blossom** --- Arigatou! More pudding for me!! Oh, and the invisible pudding from **pinkuser**...tasteless!!! BOO HOO, jk ;.; 

Ice: Er..neways thank you to everyone who reviewed ^o^ But Kero's going nuts. 

Sakura: Eeps. 

Ice: At least he doesn't seem to be tap dancing... 

Kero: *twirls around the room* 

Sakura: ... 

Ice: ... 

Kero: *does spilts in the air* 

Ice and Sakura: *goes wide eyed* 

Ice: Well, erm...stay tooned for the next chapter and please review, thank you... 

Sakura: I think he's doing ballet. 

Ice: Put him to sleep, zat is da solution. 

Sakura: *nods* 

Kero: *stops twirling and notices a truck filled with pudding* AHHHHH!!!!! A YEAR'S SUPPLE OF PUDDING?! WAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M IN HEAVEN!!!!!! ARIGATOU **SAKURA88**, YOU DA BOMB!! 

Ice: Oh dears...Kero's really going to go crazy >.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Don't let Go

  
  


AN: I am so happy because I might not have to go to school tomorrow because of a teacher strike! Ahahahahaha! 

Sakura: Lucky duck :P 

Kero: *sleeping on a pile of pudding* zzzz 

Ice: I think Kero's in paradise ^^;; 

Sakura: Yeah, I never knew pudding could be so...evil.. *shudders* 

Ice: I know, it's scary when you know what the side affects are after having 100 cups of pudding >. 

Sakura: I never want pudding again!! 

Ice: Me either...well, onto the story and arigatou for the reviews!!   


Disclaimer: No, I don't own CCS and it's character, so pooey. CLAMP owns it -.-   
  
  


" Speech   
> Thoughts   
() Translation   
  
  
  
  
  


To Guard our Love   
Chapter Four: Don't let Go   
Written by Enchanted Ice Star   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It had been three days since Sakura's first day at the Li Mansion, and today Sakura rose in a cheerful mood like usual. She smiled in excitement as she glanced at the calendar. 

"Kero! Today the class is going on what human's call a ski trip! I wonder what skiing is!" Sakura exclaimed while brushing out her silky auburn hair in front of the mirror. 

"Tell me about it when you get back alright?" Kero piped in. 

Sakura smiled and nodded, "Of course!" She tied her hair up into the usual pigtails. "FeiMei told me that I should dress warmly and she leant me her old ski jacket and gloves." Sakura quickly went into the washroom and brushed her teeth. "I can't wait!!" She said in a muffled voice since her mouth was full of tooth paste. 

She grabbed her school bag and waved good bye to Kero as she ran off to Syaoran's room. She peeked in a noticed that the room was empty and she frowned. "He's gone already?!" Sakura ran down the stairs and saw everyone at the table eating breakfast already. 

"Good morning!" She greeted as she took her seat which was across from Syaoran's. 

"I heard that today's your ski trip," Fuutie said. "Would this be your first time skiing Sakura?" 

Sakura nodded excitedly. "It sure is! I can't wait!" 

"I can't wait until I see you fall off a cliff or something," Meiling mumbled, but no one heard except for Syaoran and Sakura. 

Syaoran quickly stuffed his breakfast in his mouth and pushed his chair back to leave. Meiling grabbed onto his hand, "I'm coming with you!" She grabbed her bag and followed him. Meiling looked behind her shoulder and made a face at Sakura. 

Sakura frowned and quickly got up to catch up to them.   
  
  
  


"Ok class! Take your seats boy, girl, boy, girl. Two to a seat!" Mrs. Leaung instructed as the class filed into the bus impatiently. 

Tomoyo stuck her tounge out. "We have to sit with a boy, which means we won't be sitting together!" 

"At least we'll be skiing together, right?" Sakura said cheerfully. 

"Hai," Tomoyo replied. 

Sakura ended up sitting with Syaoran and they were right at the back of the bus. Syaoran sat down gruffly with his arms crossed as he looked away. 

Sakura blinked and sighed as she looked out the window. At least I can keep a good eye on him this way. But he doesn't seem to happy about sitting next to me.> 

Syaoran noticed Sakura sigh and he glanced at her for a second out of the corner of his eyes. It was the first time he noticed how sparkly Sakura's emerald eyes were, and she had a nice feeling around her. He quickly looked away, feeling uneasy. 

"So, is this your first time skiing?" Sakura started a conversation as the bus started. 

Syaoran grunted, "That's none of your business." 

Sakura frowned and Syaoran noticed the hurt expression on Sakura's face, but it quickly disappeared as she continued. "It's my first time. I don't even know what skiing is." 

"You don't?!" Syaoran's amber eyes widened. 

"Nope," Was Sakura's short reply, and they were silent again through the rest of the bus ride.   
  
  


Sakura and Tomoyo followed some of the students to the rental place to rent their skies and poles. Sakura stared in amazement at the people on sticks called skies skidding pass her. 

"Wow! It seems like they're sliding!" Sakura exclaimed. 

"I guess they literally are sliding," Tomoyo giggled as she got her skies and poles. "This is your first time right Sakura?" 

Sakura nodded as the lady behind the counter handed her poles and skies. "Yeah..." 

"No need to be frightened!" Tomoyo said with a bright smile. "I can teach you in no time!" 

"Really?!" Sakura's lips broke into a smile. 

"Yep! Come on, I'll show you how to put your skies on!" They stepped out of the rental cabin and out onto the snow. They laid out their skies on the ground and Tomoyo showed Sakura how to push down and get into her skies. 

"There! Now hold onto your poles like this..." Tomoyo held her own poles to show Sakura, and Sakura followed. "There, you got it!" 

Sakura felt her feet go wobbly since she didn't feel very stable on skies. "Hoe......HOE!!!" Sakura started sliding backwards and down a small hill. "HOE!!!! I can't stop!!!" 

Tomoyo pushed off with her poles and chased after Sakura. She quickly grabbed onto Sakura's poles and they stopped after a couple seconds. "Are you alright Sakura-chan?" 

"Yeah..hoe...that was scary!" Sakura said with a breath. 

Tomoyo giggled, "At least you didn't fall and tumble down the hill! Here, I'll teach you how to snow plow." 

"Snow plow?" Sakura blinked. 

"That's how you stop. You place your skies in sort of a V shape, but make sure you don't cross your skies," Tomoyo explained while demonstrating. "And the harder you push on the heels, the faster you will stop." 

Sakura copied what Tomoyo was doing and she did it for a couple times until she felt comfortable. "I think I get it..." 

"I think so too! Why don't we try the bunny slope?" Tomoyo pointed to the little hill below them. 

"Hoe..." Sakura sweatdropped. 

"HAHAHAHA! Kinomoto is scared of going down the bunny slope!!!" Sakura and Tomoyo glanced over their shoulders and saw Meiling laughing while hugging onto Syaoran's jacket, Yamazaki stood beside them. 

Tomoyo frowned, "Sakura's just learning, Meiling." 

"Ha, and she doesn't seem to be getting it at all," Meiling snapped back. "I didn't even have to learn at all! I knew how to ski at once and I'm an expert at it!" She said proudly. 

Sakura frowned, "Well, I'm not like you and I need to learn." 

"Meiling, don't be so mean," A girl in pigtails came skiing over towards them. 

"Chiharu-chan!" Tomoyo greeted. 

Chiharu smiled, "I'm guessing you're Sakura! We're in the same biology class aren't we?" 

Sakura nodded and smiled back, "That's right." 

"Hmpth, let's go Syaoran!! Let's go to the EXPERT slope, and leave these BEGINNERS alone," Meiling taunted. 

Chiharu sighed as they watched them ski away. "Don't mind Meiling. She's always like that, and I don't see why she's so mean to everyone!" 

"Hoe...well, I'm going down that slope!" Sakura said confidently as she moved a little towards the bunny slope and she started sliding forward. 

"That's the spirit Sakura! Remember to snow plow to slow down!" Tomoyo called down to her friend as Sakura started skiing down the small slop. 

Sakura gripped onto her poles tightly as she tried snow plowing. She sighed in relief when she slowed down, and a smile spread in her face as she turned around and waved back at Tomoyo and Chiharu who were behind her. "I did it!!" 

"Yay!" Chiharu and Tomoyo came skiing down towards her. 

Oh! I completely forgot that I should be guarding Syaoran!!> Sakura thought distressfully. "Um, Tomoyo-chan?" 

"Yes?" 

"Where's the expert slope?" Sakura asked, her voice slightly shaky. 

Tomoyo tilted her head in confusion. "It's pass those hills over there and you have to take the ski lift, why?" 

"Well...er..." Sakura turned around and skied off. 

"Matte Sakura-chan! Where are you going?!" Tomoyo and Chiharu called. 

Sakura looked back briefly. "I'll be back soon, don't worry!" 

Tomoyo and Chiharu blinked, "I hope she knows what she's doing."   
  
  


After many stumbles and falls, Sakura finally made it to the ski lifts and got on. She went slightly wide eyed when she noticed how high she was going, but then she shook her head. Why should I be scared?! I've been flying in the skies for years and I was never scared...don't be scared...don't be scared...> Sakura repeated in her head. 

When she arrived at the top of the slope, she felt her knees go weak. "Hoe..." Sakura sweatdropped and looked around trying to catch sight of Syaoran or even Meiling. 

"Xiaolang! Watch me!!!" Sakura turned her head to that familiar voice and saw Meiling skiing down the huge slope in a tremendous speed. Sakura stared in awe but then she quickly remember her duty and saw Syaoran standing a couple feet away with a bored and tired look on his face. 

"Li-kun!" She called and slowly skied over towards him. 

She saw him look her way and she noticed his amber eyes widening in shock. "What are you doing up here Kinomoto?!" 

"To look for you..of...coourrrse!!!!" Sakura started sliding backwards and down the slope in lightning speed. "HOE!!!!!! HELP!!!" 

Syaoran watched Sakura's figure zooming down, and he quickly took off after her. "TRY SLOWING DOWN!!!" He yelled down to her. 

"I...I CAN'T!!!" Sakura yelped as she clamped her eyes shut. She was sure she was going to hit a tree or something, and she could feel the ground beneath her twisting and turning. "AHH!!!" 

Syaoran's eyes widened when he noticed that Sakura was swerving towards the right, which was the edge of a cliff. "SAKURA!!" He tried harder to speed up and he was getting closer to Sakura, and he noticed that her eyes were shut tight in fright. 

He was only a couple centimeters away and they were only a couple centimeters away from the edge of the cliff... 

The edge of Sakura's skies slipped off the edge, and Syaoran reached out for Sakura's out stretched hand... 

Sakura's eyes opened as she felt herself falling backwards, and both her hands letting go of the ski poles..but then she felt a green aura coming close and then she felt something around her right hand just as her whole body went off the cliff. 

"DON'T LET GO!!" She heard Syaoran's voice call down, and that was when she noticed that Syaoran was holding onto her right hand and that she was dangling off a cliff.   
  
  


**Sakura's point of view**   
  


I don't know why I have this weird feeling, but I feel warm inside knowing that someone risked their life to save me. Yet this person was Li Syaoran, and instead of me guarding him, it seemed like it was he who was guarding me. 

Our hands are tightly locked together, as I stare back at him with round frightened eyes. I could tell that he was using all his strength to pull be back up, but with my skies and boots, I was just so much heavier. 

So much for being his guardian angel...but I can see determination in his eyes. A determination to save me? And I remember him calling out my name... "SAKURA!!" He had screamed. 

I felt weird when he had shouted that out. I felt a new determination rise inside of myself to live, but now I was risking his life. 

"Let go of me Li-kun," I say softly. 

"No," Was his firm reply. 

I feel warm after that reply, but I shouldn't be risking his life. I was suppose to be protecting his life with all my life! This just wasn't right! "Let go, onegai (please)?" 

"Try pulling yourself up," He ignored my plea, instead he wanted me to pull myself up somehow. I could hear the stress in his voice, and I could feel my hand slipping slowly out of his. 

I look back up at him, and I see an intense fire in his amber eyes. Locks of amber hair fell in his face as he tried to pull me up harder, but it just made our grip loosen even more. 

"Please, let go," I plea again. 

He clenched his teeth and tries once again to pull me up. I feel useless, I should be the one protecting him. 

"Just don't let go and everything's going to be fine," I hear him say to me. Somehow, it was actually comforting, and I wanted to laugh. I would have never thought to have heard those words coming from the cold Li Syaoran. 

There seemed to be silence after that, except for the howl of the wind... 

And I could feel my glove slipping off because of the cold sweat that had built up inside...and my emerald eyes widen...and I see his chocolate brown eyes widen to.. 

And I fell.   
  
  


**Syaoran's point of view**   
  


The silence is deafening...and suddenly I feel the weight on my hand being lifted, and all I was left with was a pink glove. My eyes widen, as I see the girl I had tried to save fall to her death. 

I feel a sickening feeling in my stomach, and I feel my heart twist. I was still holding onto that glove, with my hand outstretched in the same position. 

I can see her falling again...and again... 

**"SAKURA!!!!"**

The name escaped from my lips as her figure completely disappeared out of my site. A billion thoughts raced through my mind. 

But then, one question popped in and out of all the thoughts. Why did I risk my life to save this girl? Didn't I hate her so much? Wasn't she as annoying as Meiling and even stranger? But why did I risk my life...to save her? 

I don't know why, but I felt like I had to. Sure, she was annoying, and she was like my shadow, following me everywhere and never giving me any privacy. But...but it made me feel like I was protected...she was always trying to keep me in site. 

Maybe I felt a responsiblity to save her? I couldn't just watch her die, I had to save her...but here I am, with a pink glove in my hand, and the wind still howling through my hair.   


Falling....   
  
  


She fell.....   
  
  


I feel...like it's my fault...   
  
  


....Sakura?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


AN: Ohohoho! Cliffhanger! 

Sakura: Literally! I was hanging off a cliff!   


Ice: *sweatdrop* I meant that the ending of this chapter was a cliff hanger. 

Kero: *wakes up* Oh? Uh? Wha? *notices all the pudding underneath him* I'M ON PUDDING MOUTAIN! YATTA! AND MORE PUDDING FOR ME FROM **bugmagnent **:D:D:D Chocolate pudding from **Syaoran's Fan**? Hmmm....could be poisonous :S And...^0^ A CENTURY supply of pudding for me???!!! Awwww thankies **Mysterious Dark Eyed Wanderer**!! SO MUCH PUDDING!!! OH! WHAT IS THIS I SEE?! A CARROT?! :P:P:P But thank neways **CCS crazygirl **^o^ 

Ice and Sakura: T.T 

Ice: Well stayed tooned and... 

Kero and Sakura: REVIEW =^-^=   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Friendship and Broken Hearts

  
  


AN: Oh ho ho ho! I am so happy, thanks to you reviewers ;) Well here is Chapter Five!! 

Sakura: *points a finger* Look at Kero...I think he's in shock... 

Kero: ^0^ ^0^ ^0^ ^0^ ^0^ 

Ice: .................. 

Kero: PUDDING! CAKE! SWEETS! 

Sakura: -.-;;; 

Kero: *throws a peice of paper into the air* Here's da thank you list to all of you heavenly people out there!!   


**Kero's Thank You List =^0^=**

**Sakura Angel **for the HUGE NEVER GOING TO BE GONE supply of pudding!!! What can I say?! I WUVE YOU!!   
**bad kitty arlia** for the ice cream sunday with pudding sauce...it was..let's say unique ^^;;   
**Stars from Above** for the YUMME strawberry cheesecake! MWUHAHAHA   
**No name** for the mango pudding!! Even though Ice Star was trying to steal it from me because she likes it too >.   
**God of Death's Little Angel and Anime **for the holy pudding :D   


**CCS crazygirl**, thanks for the tip, but I WILL NEVER GIVE UP ON PUDDING!! *rips up health pamphlet, dietary food diary, and coupon for Jenny Craig* MWUAHAHA 

**Jul-Chan**, I will drink all your mountain dew FOREVER!! MOOHAHAHAA   
  


**AND I'M WAITING FOR THAT STRAWBERRY SHORTCAKE Realla Nights >:[ !!!**

And if I missed anyone, sowwie. 

Love Kero forever and ever ^o^   


Ice: Ok..on to the story..OHOHOHOHOH! And thank you for the carrot cake **Jul-Chan **^0^ But Kero ate half of it > Neways, onto the story...   


Disclaimer: No, I don't own CCS and it's character, so pooey. CLAMP owns it -.-   
  
  


" Speech   
> Thoughts   
() Translation   
  
  
  
  
  


To Guard our Love   
Chapter Five: Friendship and Broken Hearts   
Written by Enchanted Ice Star   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Meiling's point of view**   
  


I turn my head when I hear Xiaolang's loud anguish cry. I was frightened, because I never heard Xiaolang scream like that...and it shook me to the bones when I turned around and saw him at the edge of the cliff leaning down. 

At first I thought he was nuts and was going to jump or something, but then I noticed he was holding onto a pink glove with his hand out stretched. That glove...I had seen it somewhere...and of course I remembered. 

It was the glove Kinomoto had been wearing. 

And at once...I knew what had happened... 

I was frozen in my spot, for I felt guilty since this morning I had just said I wished that Kinomoto would fall off a cliff. I really didn't mean it, and now, she did go fall off a cliff... 

It's not like I hate her...but I hate any girls that go near my Xiaolang. I feel like anybody could take him away from me, and so I try to scare off anyone that goes near him. But Kinomoto keeps on following him, and I'm...I'm scared? 

I love Li Syaoran with all my heart and soul, but I can see that he doesn't show the same emotions. Sure, he cares for me as a cousin...but I long for his love. I want to be loved...I want Xiaolang to love me, but love can't be forced neh? 

Everyone thinks I'm mean and snobby, but no one sees that I am just trying to protect the one I love. Through my eyes, I pretend that every mean word Xiaolang says to me, is a nice word. Every glare he gives me, is a smile. But...that's all just my fantasy.   
  
  


**Sakura's point of view**   
  


I'm falling...falling...and I wonder when I'm going to hit bottom. I wonder what will happen when I do, would I die like a human? But I am already dead, aren't I? Would I magically be alright? I didn't know. 

My eyes are closed, I can feel the wind blowing past me...have I given up on hope? No, I hear a cry, someone crying out my name. 

"SAKURA!!!!" 

My eyes shoot open, I can't see Syaoran anymore, but I can still hear his cry carried down by the wind. I moved one hand towards my neck, where the star key dangled and rested on my skin gently. 

"Oh key that holds the power of darkness..." I mumble softly. "Reveal thy true form! I, Sakura, command you under contract, release and dispel!" I feel the key growing in my hands, and my star staff appearing. 

With my other hand, I reach into my pocket and pull out the Fly Card. I gently brought my staff onto it, and light pink wings grow out of my back, and I levitate in mid air. 

I gently fly down and land on solid ground, but on my skies. I returned my staff to its key form, as I glance up to where I had fallen. I couldn't see anyone or anything up there, but I had a feeling Syaoran was still there. 

A small smile played on my lips, as I think about appearing in front Syaoran, alive and well. But then, how am I going to explain how I survived such a great fall? I would just have to think of a good lie, I guess.   
  
  


**Normal point of view**   
  


"Xiaolang! Xiaolang!" Syaoran slowly turned his head to look over his shoulder. Meiling was skiing towards him as she stopped in front of him with a worried look on her face. 

"Is...is she...I mean did she..?" Meiling didn't have to finish her question because Syaoran just nodded, and slowly stood up with the pink glove still tightly held in his hand. 

"It was my fault..." He muttered. 

Meiling blinked, "Why? It wasn't your fault at all! It was Kinomoto's own fault that she chose to come up here when she didn't know how to ski!" 

"...I don't know...I just feel like it's my fault..." Syaoran mumbled, his eyes still fixed to the edge of the cliff. "...I...I feel weird Meiling." 

"...Weird? Maybe you're sick?" 

Syaoran's grip on the glove tightened. "She...she died Meiling. I don't know why, but I feel helpless..." He shut his eyes, hoping to shut out all the thoughts that were running in his head, but it didn't help. 

He felt a headache coming, and he felt his eyes burn. Why? Am I crying?! No...no way...> 

Meiling glanced at Syaoran, who had his amber eyes shut really tight, locks of amber hair hid his face. She looked at him sadly, then she raised her head slightly towards the sky. Is...is Xiaolang crying for her? So many things have happened to me and him, but he had never cried...is he really crying, for some annoying girl?> Meiling looked back down sadly. 

"Why don't we go back down the mountain...and tell Mrs. Leaung about the accident...they deserve to know," Meiling said in a soft voice. Slightly frightened at the state Syaoran was in. 

Syaoran nodded slowly and turned around and started skiing towards the ski lifts. Meiling followed and they got on a ski lift that took them down. 

All the time, Syaoran was staring down the cliff, hoping to catch sight of the color pink. And all the time, Meiling had her eyes on Syaoran, wondering what he was thinking of. 

They got off the lift, and hurried towards the cabin where Mrs. Leaung said if they needed help, they should go there. They took off there skies in a hurry and found Mrs. Leaung right away sitting on a couch with a cup of coffee. 

"Mrs. Leaung!" Meiling cried. 

She looked up from the magazine she was reading. "Meiling, Syaoran, is something wrong?" 

Syaoran had his hands clentched tightly in fists. "Sakura...Kinomoto-chan fell off a..a cliff.." 

They noticed Mrs. Leaung's eyes widen, and horror was written all over her face. She stood up adruptly from her seat, "Are you sure?!" 

"Of course they aren't!" 

The three turned their heads towards the door of the cabin, where a smiling Sakura stood with her skies in one hand. "Li-kun, could you give me my other glove back?" She asked lightly. 

Syaoran went wide eyed as he ran up to her. "I..I thought...you...fell..died!" Syaoran was lost for words, and he felt an urge to hug Sakura, but he held it back and simply gave the glove back to her. 

Sakura giggled, "Well, I caught onto a branch sticking out of the edge, and I just dangled there for a long time. But then these people below me saw me dangling there, and they went for help. So well, er," Sakura stuffed her hands into her jacket pocket. "They called a what do you call those? Oh right, helipicoptors?" 

"Helicoptors?" Syaoran corrected. 

"Oh right! Yeah, so they got one of those things and picked me up!" Sakura finished with a sheepish smile on her face. I hope he believes this...> 

Syaoran stared at her for a couple seconds, and scratched his head. "Whatever..." He walked by her and out of the cabin. 

Sakura let out a sigh of relief, but then she caught the glare Meiling was sending her and she sweatdropped. "Do you really think I believed you Kinomoto? I think Syaoran was just in shock so he believed you, but I was in my right senses, and I seriously don't believe that lame lie you made up." Meiling walked out after Syaoran. 

Sakura spun around and watched them put on their skies and ski away. "...Hoe.."   
  


**Syaoran's point of view**   


I was so surprised when I saw Sakura standing at the doorway, I thought I had gone nuts. But then she spoke and asked me to give her back her other glove, and I knew she was real. 

Of course, I don't believe all that crap she said back there about helicopters picking her up from the side of a cliff. What stupid idiot would believe that? But I decided not to pry any further, because I just don't like forcing people to tell things they don't want to. 

But why did I feel such a huge relief when I saw her alive? I thought I hated her and if she did die, it wouldn't have made a difference in my life. But I felt joy run through my veins when I saw her alive and well, standing there with a smile on her face...argh! What's wrong with me?! 

I glance over to my right, and I see Meiling looking ahead with a distant look in her eyes. That was unusual, usually she was so focused and all. But I could feel someone watching me, and I can bet a thousand dollars that it was Sakura. 

Why was she always following me? I just don't get it.   
  
  
  


**Normal point of view**   
  


Sakura slowly made her way behind Syaoran and Meiling. She had a hard time keeping up with them, but she made sure she was behind them and kept them in sight at all times. 

She was glad that they didn't go back up to the expert slopes, and they were just skiing around on small hills. 

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!!" Sakura turned around slowly in her skies and smiled when she saw Tomoyo and Chiharu skiing up to her with a frantic look on their faces. "Where were you?! We thought something happened when you were gone for so long!!" 

"I was up there," Sakura pointed towards the mountain top. 

Tomoyo and Chiharu's eyes widened. "What?! But you barely know how to ski!!" Tomoyo exclaimed. 

"I know, but I just wanted to see the view from up there!" Sakura lied with a smile on her face. 

Chiharu frowned, "But you could have gotten seriously hurt Sakura-chan! What if you fell off a cliff or something?!" 

Sakura sweatdropped but shook her hands. "No way! I don't think I would ever fall off a cliff!!" 

"Oh god!! Look!!" Chiharu exclaimed. 

Sakura blinked, "God? Where? I don't see him.." 

"No! Not god, I meant oh god! Look!" Chiharu pointed towards their right and Tomoyo and Sakura turned to look at what Chiharu was pointing at. 

Syaoran and Meiling were tumbling down at great speed towards a bunch of trees and Meiling was crying out every couple of seconds. 

Sakura's eyes widened, "Oh no!!! Syaoran! Meiling!" She pushed off with her poles and sped after them. 

"...She sure learned fast," Tomoyo blinked. 

"Your right, and this morning she couldn't even stand still on skies," Chiharu remarked. 

Sakura frowned. Faster!! I need to go faster!!!> She could see Syaoran desperately trying to untangle his skies from Meiling's as they rolled down the hill like a snowball. 

Sakura placed both her ski poles in her left hand and stuck her right hand into her pocket. "Dash card, please come to my aid but I can't call upon the star staff or else they'll see..." She mumbled in a soft voice. 

She felt the dash card's spirit go into her skies, and suddenly she was speeding down the hill and next to Syaoran and Meiling. She reached into her pocket again and took out the sheild card. Form a sheild around Syaoran and Meiling so they won't get hurt!> Sakura thought in her mind, and she sighed in relief when a pink transparent sheild that only she could see, went around them. 

Syaoran saw the tree coming, and he closed his eyes ready for impact, but it never came. He opened his eyes, and saw Meiling untangling herself from his skies, and they had magically stopped right in front of the tree unhurt. 

"Are you guys alright?!" Sakura came skiing up to them with a worried look on her face. 

Syaoran stood up slowly, followde by Meiling who was rubbing her knee. "Yeah, we're...fine.." 

"What happened?!" Sakura asked. 

"Meiling jumped onto me," Syaoran grumbled. "And I lost my balance and we were standing right ontop of a slope." He shot Meiling a glare and she looked down at the ground sadly. 

"I didn't mean to," She mumbled. 

Syaoran frowned, "How many times do I tell you that I don't like being attacked like that." 

"I do not attack you! I hugged you!" Meiling said in defense. 

"You practically hurled yourself at me, do you have any senses Meiling? We were ontop of a slope for god's sake!" Syaoran snapped. 

Meiling's eyes watered, "Of course I have senses Syaoran Li! Maybe even more than you do, since you don't even notice how people around you care for you!" She turned around and skied away quickly. 

"Ugh," Syaoran shifted his gaze towards Sakura, and narrowed his eyes. "How did...did you?" 

"Hmm?" Sakura blinked innocently at him. 

Syaoran frowned, "Don't act so innocent Kinomoto, you're anything but that." 

Sakura's lips curved into a frown. "Li-kun, I kind of liked it how you called me Sakura, by my first name." She said simply and her frown curved into a smile. "I mean, I am living in your house after all, and I think it would be alright if you call me by my first name!" 

"..." Syaoran glanced at the snow on the ground, not wanting to meet Sakura's gaze for some reason. He felt hot all of a sudden, even though it was freezing outside. 

"If you don't want to, it's alright. But I thought we could at least be friends instead of being so...odd around each other," Sakura giggled slightly. "Well, I'm going back to the cabin! It's freezing out and I'll catch a cold! Oh, and stay out of trouble!!" Sakura smiled and turned around, ready to leave. 

"Wait! ...Sakura," Syaoran started. 

Sakura turned around, a huge smile spread across her lips. "Yes?" She said almost to excitedly. 

"I..um..you can call me Syaoran...I guess," Syaoran scratched his head uneasily. 

Sakura's smile brightened, "That's great!" 

"I mean, don't get the wrong idea, I mean, because...I mean, since you let me call you by your first name, I should do the same," Syaoran felt uncomfortable now, and he couldn't put a sentence together. "Oh whatever! You get the point," He grumbled and skied off. 

Sakura watched him disappear, and she giggled to herself.   
  
  


**Syaoran's point of view**   


I am alone right now, sitting against a tree. I had quickly skied away from Sakura, I don't know why...but I couldn't look her in the eye, it made me...feel weird. 

I let her call me by my first name...and she let me call her by her first name. I guess it all works out...maybe I shouldn't be so mean to her. After all, she is living with me, and why should I make it hard? 

I let out a sigh, my breath caught in the air like whispy smoke. I still don't get it though, I had saw Sakura skiing up to Meiling and I when we were tumbling down that slope, but...but she had suddenly gained extraordinary speed in one spilt second. It didn't make any sense, even the best skier couldn't gain speed that fast. 

But I have a feeling, that Sakura isn't who she seems to be. I know she's hiding something...I've always noticed something weird about her. Her fascination with things that are so ordinary, and she couldn't even say helicopter correctly. There's just something...different about her. But I can't put a finger on it... 

And I don't get how we just stopped right in front of the tree instead of crashing head first into it. I knew it had something to do with Sakura...I just know it. I think I saw her mutter a couple words, but I didn't hear them, I could only see her lips parting and closing. Maybe it was just my imagination, but...I doubt it. 

She acts so innocent, and she never seems mad or sad when I'm so rude to her. But it's different with Meiling, when I'm mean with her, she throws a fit. But Sakura...I don't get it, she takes it so calmly and she just smiles! Smiles?! 

I don't know if I should be nice to her, or to keep my guard up around her. But, I guess it seems more likely to trust her then not to, she seems...kind? What am I saying?! I'm suppose to hate her! Maybe something is wrong with me...I'm so confused. 

I can call her Sakura, and she can call me Syaoran. 

I guess, it all works out.   
  
  


**Meiling's point of view**   
  


I hid the tears from my eyes from him, I didn't want him to see me crying. He would think I was weak, weaker than I already was. I skied away and hid behind a tree, I could still hear him and Kinomoto speaking. 

I heard Kinomoto say to Syaoran that he could call her Sakura. That disgusts me, that sweetness in her voice, what is she trying to do?! Get Syaoran to fall for her?! 

But then...how could I think of that? Maybe Kinomoto's just like that...her sweetness is just part of her? I clench my fists tightly when I heard Syaoran tell Sakura to wait. And then I heard him say... "Sakura." 

She giggled, I frowned. I felt like all my years of trying to protect Syaoran from other girls, were wasted. Syaoran had never called another girl by their first name except for me. But with Kinomoto, they had only met for around five days, and they were already calling each other by their first names. 

I shut my ruby eyes to get the tears away, but they keep on coming back. I just have a feeling...I know this feeling will come true...and it's my greatest fear...yet I think it's coming true... 

I think I'm loosing the one I love most...   
  
  
  
  
  
  


AN: Messed up chapter folks. This chapter was by far the worst chapter in this fic >. I found it very badly worded... 

Kero: *nods* But as long as I get pudding, then it's fine. 

Ice: -.- 

Kero: NOW PEOPLE, HAND OVER ALL YOUR PUDDING OR ELSE YOU WILL ALL BE CURSED!! MWUHAHAHA 

Ice: That's not very nice Kero >. 

Kero: MOOHAHAHAHA! 

Ice: Where's Sakura-chan? 

Kero: GONE! MOOHAHAHAHA!! 

Ice: ...No, I mean seriously 

Kero: I dunno, she's in backstage with the gaki. 

Ice: How sweet. 

Kero: We don't know what they're doing in there. 

Ice: KERO! 

Kero: Alright alright! I'll shud up. 

Ice: Good, oh and I've got more pudding for you Kero ;) 

Kero: Really?! 

Ice: *wink wink* It's from** troulp**, he/she says that its got EXTRA sugar in it!! *wink wink* 

Kero: AWESOME! 

Ice: Well stay tooned and review onegai :D   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Doctor Sakura

  
  


AN: I'm sleepy right now, so this chapter might make no sense ;.; But thank you to all those lovely awesome people that reviewed this story!! I really appreicate it peeps ^-^ 

Kero: *starry eyes** Everyone is so nice to the great guardian beast!!! Arigatou **Daeonwing** for the TEN YEAR (WHOO) supply of strawberry shortcake!!! And **Stars from Above** for the raining pudding!!! AHAHAHAHA! 

Ice: He was literally dancing in it >. 

Kero: And the chocolate chip cookie!! Ohoho and **gwkitty, Realla Nights, Rachel**!! I loved the chocolate pudding, and strawberry shortcake, and da holy pudding =^.^= 

Ice: ...Ok, let's not waste anymore time with all this blabbering and get on da story chums! 

Kero: Chums? @.@;; 

Ice: ^0^ Hohohoho! Chums! I'm in a hyper mood after eating the oreo cake from **Tomoyo-chan** ^-^ Arigatou for it! Now, onto the story fellow chums!   
  


Disclaimer: No, I don't own CCS and it's character, so pooey. CLAMP owns it -.-   


" Speech   
> Thoughts   
() Translation   
  
  
  
  
  


To Guard our Love   
Chapter Six: Doctor Sakura   
Written by Enchanted Ice Star

  
  
  
  
  
  


It was a sunny weekend, and it had been two days since the eventful skiing trip that Sakura and her class had. Sakura rubbed her eyes gently and stretched her arms with a bright smile on her face. 

"Morning Kero!" She jumped out of bed and into a pair of pink bunny slippers that Sheifa had bought her. 

Kero came flying out of a drawer of her desk with a sleepy look on his face. "Mornin Sakura." 

"You sure look tired Kero. Maybe you should sleep in," Sakura suggested while changing into jeans and a pink furry top. 

"Yeah..I think I will.." Kero started flying back towards his drawer. 

"Oh right! I almost forgot! I got you..er...what do you call it? Oh right, a video game! I think it's called Zylon Warriors? Yeah, that's it," Sakura opened her drawer and took out a package. 

Kero went wide eyed and hearts popped out of his eyes. "OHOHHOHOHOHO! I'M WIDE AWAKE KID!" He grabbed the package from Sakura and flew around the room in circles. "YAYAYAYAYAYAYA! YOU'RE THE BEST SAKURA!!" 

Sakura giggled, "FeiMei showed me how to hook up the..er..playstation!" Sakura scratched her head trying to find the right word. "So all you have to do is..." 

"Yeah I know! I'm a video game expert ya know!" Kero winked and flew over to the T.V and flicked it on. 

"...Ok, well I'm going down to breakfast. Catch you later Kero!" Sakura stepped out of her room and walked down the now familiar hallway of the Li Mansion. She glanced at Syaoran's bedroom door, and noticed that it was closed which was unsual since he usually left it open when he was gone. 

I guess he's still sleeping! Wow!> Sakura thought in surprise as she took a step to leave but then she heard a cough. She stopped and turned around again. Oh no! I hope he's alright!> Sakura knocked on the door gently. 

"What?!" Came an irrated hoarse voice. 

"Syaoran, you sound horrible!" Sakura cried. 

There was silence and then more coughing. "No, I'm fine." Came a muffled reply. 

Sakura frowned, "You sound exactly the opposite of fine though." 

"Just...just I'm fine!" 

Sakura placed her hands on her hips. "I'm coming in." 

"No!!" 

"Yes!! You're sick and that's not good!" Sakura placed her hand on the door knob and opened it by magic. She pushed the door slowly open and was met by a dark room. 

She squinted her eyes, trying to see anything or anyone, but she couldn't. "Why is it so dark in here?" 

"Gah! Get out!" Syaoran yelped, but Sakura ignored it and placed her hand on the wall, trying to find the light switch and finally she felt a bump on the wall and pressed it. The room litted up, and Sakura squinted her eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness. 

She saw a lump on the bed which she assumed was Syaoran under his blankets. She giggled, "Why are you hiding?" 

"I am not," His voice was muffled by his blankets. "Now, get out." He coughed and cleared his throat. 

Sakura sighed as she walked towards the bed and pulled the blankets off Syaoran's head. Her eyes widened when she saw how horrible Syaoran looked, his hair was messier then usual and matted together in some parts, and his eyes seemed swollen. 

"Didn't I tell you to go away?!" He said hoarsly while trying to hide under the blankets again. 

"I think you have a serious cold Syaoran," Sakura said sadly and felt his forehead. "Yikes! You're burning!!" 

Syaoran shoved her hand aside. "I am not burning for your information," He stopped midway to cough. "Get out of my room before you catch my germs." 

Sakura smiled, "Don't worry, I won't." 

"What makes you so sure of that?" Syaoran grumbled. 

"Because I just won't," Sakura said simply while walking into Syaoran's washroom. 

Syaoran glanced up and heard the sink go on. "What are you doing?" 

"Getting a cold cloth for your forehead," Sakura replied as she stepped out of the washroom again holding a damp cloth. "Lie down will you? It'll make things much easier." 

"Argh, can't you just leave me at peace?" 

"No, because you'll only get worst," Sakura gently pushed him down and placed the cloth on his forehead. 

Syaoran yelped and jumped into a sitting position. "HOT HOT HOT HOT!!" 

Sakura blinked at him, "Hoe?" 

Syaoran threw the cloth off his forehead, "Can't you feel that?! That cloth was steaming!!" 

"It was? I didn't notice..." Sakura picked it up easily and Syaoran stared at her wide eyed. "I wasn't sure if the red tap was cold water or the blue tap. But the red looked nicer so I turned that one." She stated simply and went back into the washroom. "But I guess the blue tap is suppose to be cold water." 

Syaoran blinked in astonishment. "Didn't you know that already?!" 

There was silence and then Sakura stepped out of the washroom holding another damp cloth. "I hope this one is cold enough," Sakura said, trying to avoid the topic as she placed it on Syaoran's forehead again. 

Seeing that Syaoran didn't leep up and yell 'hot', she assumed that she did it right this time. Syaoran went into a fit of coughs again and Sakura looked at him worridly. 

"Is that you coughing, dear brother?" Fanren came into the room holding a tray of breakfast. "Mother knew you must have been sick since you weren't down for breakfast. You're always the first one." She placed the tray on Syaoran's desk. "Oh Sakura! What are you doing in here?" 

"Taking care of him," Sakura replied automatically. What can I say?! I'm his guardian angel!> 

Fanren stared at them for a moment then giggled slightly. Syaoran looked slightly annoyed when he noticed that Fanren was getting the wrong idea, but he decided to drop it. "I don't feel like eating." Syaoran said as he stared at the tray of food. 

"Well, when you get your appetite back you can eat it. Are you sure you want to stay here Sakura? You might catch his germs," Fanren remarked. 

Syaoran gave Sakura a 'I told you so' look, but Sakura just smiled. "Of course I want to stay! There's nothing else for me to do anyways right?" 

Fanren shrugged and nodded, "I guess, but don't get to close to him." Fanren winked and walked out of the door. 

"Get out of my room Sakura. I can take care of myself," Syaoran grunted. 

"Yeah right," Sakura teased. "Hmm..now we need medicine. Don't you huma..I mean don't you people have those pill thingies?" 

Syaoran stared at her suspiciously but shrugged, "Pills? Cough pills? Yeah, they're in that drawer." Syaoran pointed towards his night table. 

Sakura crouched down and opened it. She reached in and pulled out a box. "Runny noses...nope.." She threw that aside and took out another box. "Headache? No..." She threw that aside as well. "Oh there we go!" Sakura stood up again with a jar of cough pills in one hand. 

She opened the jar and poured out a couple and stuffed them into Syaoran's mouth. "There! You should get all better now!" She smiled brightly at him but noticed that Syaoran had gone swirly eyed. "Hoe? Is something wrong?" 

"...!!??" He swallowed and made short choking noises. "What are you trying to do?! Poison me?! How many did you stuff in my mouth?!" 

"Hoe? Lemme think..." Sakura counted her fingers and smiled. "Seven! Lucky number seven right?!" 

Syaoran went swirly eyed, "...Seven?! Oh god I'm going to die..." 

"Of course you aren't silly! You'll be just...ah! Syaoran!!" Sakura gasped when Syaoran had suddenly turned a bluish color and he passed out cold. "HOE!!! Did I kill him?!!! Oh no...wake up!!!" She shook him gently by his shoulders but he didn't stir. 

Sakura backed up, slightly frightened. "Oh no! What am I going to do?!" She started panicking as she paced back and forth until Sheifa poked her head into the room. 

"Sakura! FeiMei told me about you taking care of Syaoran, and I'm surprised he even let you," Sheifa commented as she stepped in. 

"I don't know! But I think I killed him!!!" Sakura exclaimed in distress. 

Sheifa's eyes went wide. "What?!" 

"Look!" Sakura pointed to Syaoran who was on his bed. 

Sheifa hurried over to the bedside and checked Syaoran's pulse. "He's still alive Sakura, but what did you do?!" 

"I...I just gave him cough pills," Sakura showed her the jar. 

"That seems normal..." Sheifa started. 

"I gave him seven," Sakura finished. 

Sheifa's eyes widened, "What?! Seven?! That could seriously poison him Sakura!" 

"I'm sorry, I didn't know..." Sakura said sadly. 

Sheifa sighed, "I think it'll be alright if we can get him to choke out the pills." 

"How do we do that?" Sakura blinked. 

"Er...maybe we can get him to drink water and he'll start coughing it out," Sheifa guessed and got the cup of water that had been on the food tray FeiMei had brought in earlier. 

Sakura watched intently as Sheifa titled the glass and let the water slip into Syaoran's mouth. It seemed like nothing was happening at first, but then Syaoran's brow furrowed and he started hacking out coughs. 

His eyes snapped opened and he sat up quickly coughing like mad. "That's right brother! Cough it all out!!" Sheifa cheered. 

Sakura watched in amazement, she wasn't even sure if they were doing the right thing. But sure enough Syaoran jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom and threw up. 

"Yuck," Sheifa made a face. "But at least the pills probably got washed out. Now next time Sakura, read the instructions on the jar before giving someone pills, alright?" 

Sakura nodded, "Alright.." 

Syaoran came back into the room with a dazed look on his face as he collasped into his bed. "You two are trying to killing me, I swear to god you guys are." He muttered. 

Sakura blinked, "Don't swear to god! That's rude!" She exclaimed. 

Sheifa and Syaoran gave her an odd eye and Sakura knew at once she must have said something wrong. "I mean, oh, nevermind." 

Syaoran sneezed as he slumped deeper into his pillow. "Can you two please leave me alone? I think you are only making me worse." 

Sheifa chuckled, "Fine, fine. Let's get out of here Sakura before we catch his germs. It's better if we just let him have some rest and let him sleep a bit more." 

"Oh, ok," Sakura followed Sheifa out of the room. 

"Sakura?" 

"Yes?" Sakura replied. 

Sheifa glanced at her for a moment but then shook her head. "Nevermind, um, oh right! Mother wanted me to tell you that tomorrow we are hosting a get together party for everyone around the neighborhood. So mother just wanted to let you know that you should dress formally, alright?" 

"Party? Oh, ok!" Sakura smiled. "It sound's like fun!!" 

"It is! We have these parties once a year, and there are different performances and dances! There's also food of course," Sheifa explained. "Oh, great! Look at the time! I have to get going, see you Sakura!" 

Sakura waved good bye to Sheifa and she was left alone in the hallway. She glanced at Syaoran's bedroom door and smiled to herself as she decided to go downstairs and have a snack.   
  
  


"Dare yori mo anata ga suki (I love you more than anyone)..." Meiling had stood at the door of her room which was across from Syaoran's. She had saw Sakura go into his room, and she had heard them talking. 

Meiling sighed sadly, as she glanced sadly at the closed door. Open for Sakura, closed for me...> She thought miserably as she stepped back into her room and walked towards her window. She leaned over it slightly, her black hair tumbling down her shoulders. "Is there really no hope for him and I to be together? We are engaged, but that's the only thin thread that we are bound together by..." She thought outloud. 

"...Maybe him and I weren't meant to be," Meiling muttered. "But...wo ai ni Xiaolang...(I love you Xiaolang)."   
  
  


It was afternoon, and Sakura had been spending the entire morning with Fanren and Fuutie who wanted to dress her in all the different clothes they had. She was glad when they had run out of clothes to try on her and she quickly escaped upstairs. 

She noticed that Syaoran's door was still closed, and she decided to check if he was ok. "Syaoran?" She asked softly while opening the door. 

The lights were off, and the only light came from the door that Sakura had opened. There was no reply, so Sakura opened the door wider so she could see into the room. 

A smile crept onto her lips, as she giggled softly to herself. Syaoran was still sleeping, and he looked so peaceful under his blankets and the only sound was his soft steady breathing. 

She crept over to the side of the bed, and crouched down to just watch him for a while. "I wonder how long you're going to sleep." Sakura thought out loud, but softly so she wouldn't wake Syaoran. She stood up again and decided to write a note to remind Syaoran to take his medicine. 

After she was done, she stuck the little sticky note on Syaoran's night table where he would surely see it. Sakura walked towards the door and closed the door slowly behind her. "Sweet dreams." She whispered.   
  
  


_There was a bright light, and Syaoran found himself covering his eyes so he wouldn't be blinded. He slowly uncovered them when the light disappeared and he was left alone in a white empty space of nothing.___

_"Where am I?" He asked to no one in particular.___

_"Syaoran!! Syaoran!!" Syaoran turned around at his name being called, and he saw a hand reaching out to him as if desperately trying to hang on to something.___

_He didn't know why, but he reached out his hand to grab the other hand. "Hold on!!" He yelled, as he tried holding on the other person's hand, but it seemed like a strong force was pulling it away from him. "Don't let go..."___

_"Syaoran..." It came lighter this time, and he couldn't make out who the voice belonged to.___

_"Don't let go...my angel!!" The words escaped his lips, as if it was meant to be there. He felt confused after he said that, but then the hand slipped from his and everything went bright and he was blinded once again.___

_He couldn't see, he couldn't breath. But he could hear a faint, very faint voice call out to him. "No matter how far apart we are, I'll find you."___

Syaoran awoke in a cold sweat as he jumped into a sitting position. His breathing came short and raspy as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. "...What did that mean? It was all a dream?" He glanced around the room, and he noticed a light green sticky note stuck to his night table. 

He curiously took the paper, and read it.   


_Dear Syaoran,_   
__ __

_Remember to take your cough pills! Remember, take only one every six hours! Sorry about those seven pills, but I really didn't know. I hope you get well soon so that you can go to the get together party tomorrow!_   
__ __

_From Sakura_   
__ __

He blinked at the note, and then slowly got out of bed. He noticed that his throat didn't hurt that much anymore, and when he glanced at his reflection in his bathroom mirror, he noticed that his eyes weren't that swollen. 

Syaoran yawned and was about to turn on the cold water when he noticed that there were also sticky notes on the water taps. He beant down to read them and he couldn't help but chuckle. One of the sticky notes read 'Cold' and the other read 'Hot'. I think I know that already Sakura.> 

He was about to take the notes off, but somehow, he decided to leave the sticky notes there. "Just in case Sakura decides to use my sink again."   
  
  
  
  


AN: *yawns* I'm tired >. Oh well, the next chapter will be better since it's the get together party ^-^ 

Kero: Am I invited?! 

Ice: No. 

Kero: NOOOO!!! You mean I have to miss out on all the sweets and goodies?! 

Ice: Yep yep ;) 

Kero: NOOOO!!! 

Ice: It'll only do you good instead of bad Kero ^.~ 

Kero: NONONONONONONO! YOU BETTER BRING ME TO THAT PARTY, OR ELSE! 

Ice: 0.o Or else what? 

Kero: Or else...or else I'll go hyper again and do the tango! 

Ice: !!! NO!! Not mroe crazed dancing X.X 

Kero: MWUAHHAHAHAA 

Ice: T.T Er well stay tooned and review! 

Kero: YEAH, REVIEW, MOOHAHAHA.   
__   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Kocchi wo Muite

  
  


AN: *starry eyes* Awww! Arigatou for all the reviews minna-san! They all touched me so :) I was so happy I was dancing around the house and my parents thought I had gone crazy or something ^^;; But I'm so happy that people like this fic!! 

Kero: And I'm so happy that people leave me so much FOOD! I must say that I'm getting fatter... 

Ice: Duh. 

Kero: *throws a peice of paper into the air* Another messy thank you list!! 

**Kero's Thank You List Numba Two =^0^=**

**ChibiMew **for the chocolate pudding that's the size of Sears Tower!!!!!!   
**ChibiSakuraSyaoran** for the century worth of sweets! Hola!!   
**Stars from Above** for da candy bars! I wuv ya and your magical wand!!   
...and thank you for the never ending supply **nobody** ^^;; Odd name I do say.   
**Sakura Angel** for the homemade cookies!! I love homemade goodies ^0^   
**Kataryn** for the wicked presents!!! ZYLON WARRIORS! YATTA!   
**bad kitty arlia** for the sticky toffee pudding..yummm   
**Sakura Bunnie** for the Great Clow Pudding -.-;; No offense but lame name, JK!!   
**gwkitty** for the ice cream sandwich thingy!   
**Nate0130** for JELLO, YUM.   
**kitty kat** for the...PUDDING MAKING MACHINE!! YESSS!!! I CAN MAKE PUDDINGS GALORE!   


And remember people, gimme more food!!! OR ELSE, KEKEKEKEKE. 

Luv luv from everyone's favorite guardian beasty poo, Kero!   


Ice: O.O Scary. Oh, and thank you for the...er...invisible money **Sakura Angel**!! Very sweet of you ;) Well, thank you everyone for the reviews, I just don't know what to say!! 

Kero: Then don't say anything. 

Ice: *stress mark appears on forehead* It's an expression Kero. 

Kero: Oh ho ho ho! Right. 

Ice: Well, here is Chapter...er seven? Yeah, seven!!   


Disclaimer: No, I don't own CCS and it's character, so pooey. CLAMP owns it -.-   


" Speech   
> Thoughts   
() Translation   
  
  
  
  
  


To Guard our Love   
Chapter Seven: Kocchi wo Muite (Turn to Me)   
Written by Enchanted Ice Star   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Kero, help onegai!" Sakura was digging through her closet and tossing out bundles of clothing after clothing. "I don't have anything formal to wear to the party! What am I going to do?!" She cried distressfully. 

Kero flew under the bed and pulled out the Sakura Book. "How about the Create Card?" 

"Oh right! Thanks Kero!!" Sakura gave him a big bear hug and took out the Create Card. "Did you know I learned how to summon my cards without my wand?" 

"Really?! That's great Sakura!" Kero praised proudly. 

Sakura beamed, "I know! Now...hmm...Create Card, please create me a wonderful formal dress for me to wear to the get together party!" The Create Card started shining brightly in her hand, and in a flash of pink a beautiful baby pink dress appeared in the air. 

Sakura stared at it in awe as she held the dress carefully as if it would break any second. "It's beautiful!" She exclaimed while fingering the soft sparkly silk material. It had spaghetti straps that criss crossed and if you brought it to a correct angle with the light, it would give off a wonderful shine. 

"That would look great on you Sakura!" Kero commented. 

Sakura smiled, "Arigatou Kero! I can't wait until the party!!" 

"When does it start?" Kero asked curiously. 

"Seven at night," Sakura answered while placing the dress on her bed. "Everyone around the area is coming! Even Tomoyo-chan and I think Chiharu-chan!" 

Kero raised an eyebrow, "Who are they?" 

"Oh, Tomoyo-chan was the very first person I met on earth! She's really nice and she carries those..video cameras around with her all the time! And Chiharu is also another friend," Sakura explained. "I hope I don't have to dance, I have no idea how too." 

"Don't worry about it," Kero flew over to his video came controller and was soon absorbed into the game. 

Sakura sweatdropped and glanced at the time. "Hoe!! It's three, and I haven't checked on Syaoran the whole day!" She dashed out of her door and ran down the hall. 

She noticed the door was closed and she all of sudden felt worried. "Oh no..is he still sick? I hope not!" She opened the door and she gasped slightly. 

Syaoran was scratching his head, a frustrated look on his face as he looked at the tuxedo he was wearing. He glanced up when he had heard the click of the door opening. "Sakura! What are you doing in here?!" 

"I just wanted to see if you feel any better. But I think you're alright now, thank god," Sakura smiled. "Nice tux." She commented. 

Syaoran went kind of weird and shifted his gaze to the floor. To him, it seemed like the temperature in his room had went up a hundred degrees. Why do I feel this way? Do I have a fever again?> 

"Er, are you sure you're feeling alright Syaoran?" Sakura asked uneasily at the sudden change of atmosphere in the room. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." He answered quickly. "I was just trying on the tuxedo my mother wants me to wear. But it's so uncomfortable." 

Sakura giggled, "But it looks awesome on you!" 

"..." Syaoran once again felt like he had to shift his gaze from the girl standing in front of him. "Um, well, I have to go train." He said in a hurry and went out the door. 

Sakura blinked and glanced over her shoulder. "Train?! In a tuxedo?!" She called down to him but Syaoran was already out of earshot. She shrugged and noticed that he had left his sword on the table too. "How is he going to train in a tux and without his sword?"   
  
  


**Syaoran's point of view**   
  


When she said that I looked good in this tuxedo, I felt like the room had gone hot and I felt my heart pounding furiously in my chest. Do I really have some sort of disease? And if I don't, then what is all this that I'm feeling? 

And sometimes when I hear her giggle, I feel my cheeks go slightly warm, am I blushing?! I don't know what's happening...but I think...no, that couldn't be! 

I glance down at my hands and notice that I had forgotten my sword. How stupid of me, Sakura must have figured it out that I had lied about going to train. Oh well...but right now, I have so much on my mind. I need someone to talk to, but I don't know who to talk to. 

"Xiaolang...I'm here if you need me," I hear a voice behind me, and I recognize it at once. Meiling. I hadn't seen her much lately, and she hadn't been hanging onto my arm. 

I turn around and I see Meiling standing there with her hands behind her back. "What do you mean?" I ask. 

"I can see that something is troubling you Xiaolang. I know you very well, maybe more than you know yourself," She says, and somehow I kind of think that she is right. 

I grunt a bit, "I have nothing to tell you Meiling." I walk away to find peace and quiet, I think noise and weirdness follows me around the place. 

"Don't try and hide something in your heart Xiaolang, it just causes more stress..and pain," I hear Meiling call to me and I pause, but I decide to continue to walk away. I don't know where, but I just want to be alone and think.   


**Normal point of view**   
  


"How do I look?" Sakura spun around in front of Kero. 

Kero grinned, "You look like an angel." 

Sakura giggled and stopped spinning causing the pink fabric that was blooming out around her to settle back to its original state. "I'll remember to sneak some goodies up for you alright?" 

"REALLY?! YATTA!" Kero flew into the air and somersaulted. 

Sakura smiled and glanced at the clock hanging above her dresser. "Oh! It's 6:50, I better get down to the ballroom." 

"Enjoy yourself Sakura," Kero said. 

Sakura nodded, "I know I will!" She skipped happily out of the door. She noticed that Syaoran wasn't in his room anymore, so she assumed that he was already down in the ballroom. 

Ok..the ballroom is on the main floor...> Sakura repeated over her head as she walked down the staircase. There were some people down in the main hallway walking towards a grand double doored room, and Sakura decided to follow them and she should end up at the ballroom. 

She stepped in after a middle aged couple and gazed in awe at the huge crystal chandeliers that litted up the fancy ballroom. The floor was tiled with patterened marble and beautiful white pillars held up the ceiling in some places. There was a highed platform at the east side of the room where a microphone stood, and there was a buffet table that had all sorts of food on it. 

"Wow..." Sakura gasped in awe until she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Tomoyo-chan!" She exclaimed happily. 

Tomoyo smiled, "You look great Sakura! I really wanted to make you a dress, but I couldn't find any time too! But you're dress is...gorgeous!!" Tomoyo squealed as she held up her video camera. "I've got to have this on tape!" 

Sakura blinked and remembered that the thing Tomoyo was holding was a video camera. "So you're going to follow me around with that?!" Sakura asked, shocked. 

Tomoyo giggled and nodded, "Yep Sakura-chan! I'll catch every kawaii moment you have tonight!" 

"Hoe..." Sakura sweatdropped as she gazed around the room and in the center people had started a slow waltz. "Wow!" She watched in amazement at the dancing people. 

After a few minutes, the music stopped, and a girl in black odangos went up to the platform and tapped on the microphone. "Testing 1, 2 ,3, testing." It was Meiling, and she was wearing a red chinese dress that reached her ankle. "Ok, hello everyone, I am here tonight to begin the party with a song." 

The crowd clapped and Meiling opened her mouth to begin.   
  


**Meiling's point of view**   


**kocchi wo muite (Turn to me)**   
**yosomi shinai de yo darling (Don't look away, darling)**   
**chanto watashi no soba ni inakucha dame da yo (You have to stay by my side)**   
**tsuyogari datte uragaeshi (Your courage is inside out)**   
**otomegokoro kyunto setsunai (A maiden's heart can be so lonely)**   


I let the words slip out of my mouth, it sounded like a song to others, but to me I was pouring out my heart. I see people start dancing, and I see the one I am singing my song to. Li Syaoran.   


**donna ni tooki hanaretete mo oikaketeku wa (No matter how far apart we are, I'll chase after you)**   


I stare at him with my ruby eyes, yet his eyes aren't on me, and I follow his gaze. I meet a girl dressed in dazzling pink, Kinomoto Sakura.   


**jasmine no hana no you ni ne (Just like the jasmine flower)**   
**tsuyoku kaotte furimukasetai (Smelling so sweet, wanting to turn around)**   
**dare yori mo anata ga suki (I love you more than anyone)**   
**watashi dake mitsumete ite ne (So look only at me)**   


So only look at me Syaoran...don't you hear? I notice that my last words were strained, and I could feel tears build up in my eyes. Blink them away, he'll see...and think I'm weak. I already am weak enough, with no magical powers. Why is he staring at her? Why not me?   


**koi no tame nara (If it's for the sake of love)**   
**tsuyoku nareru no darling (I'll become strong, darling)**   
**honto wa zutto kawaiiko de itai kedo (I really want to stay as a cute girl forever)**   
**yakimochi datte maji dakara (But the reason I get jealous is because I'm serious about you)**   
**otomegokoro dare ni mo makenai (Nobody can lose to a maiden's heart)**   


Yes, this feeling is of intense jealousy, but that is because I truly love you Xiaolang. I keep on looking at you while I am singing, but you never seem to look my way, you keep your amber eyes on the girl in pink. What does she have, that I don't have? Is it the beauty? Is it the smartness? Is it the attitude? But why? Don't you know that I love you?   


**donna ni tsurai koto ga attemo futari wa muteki (No matter how painful things get, we're invincible together)**   


I feel like laughing right now, this song seems to be my dream. Yes, I want to be with you, and we would be invincible together, but like I said before, I know you better than yourself Xiaolang. You are trying to hide the fact that you are starting to develope feelings for someone. You just want to hide from it, but if you do, why not look on my side, and notice that I'm there for you? Do you not notice how desperate I am for your love? Do you not hear my song for you? Or are you blind and deaf...or is it just fate that you are not for me?   


**bukiyou na anata no koto (The only one who can protect)**   
**mamoreru no wa watashi dake da yo (The clumsy you is me)**   
**koi wa mahou (Love is magic)**   
**futari ni dake wakariaeru himitsu nanda yo (A secret only the two of us can understand)**   


If you don't love me, if you don't want to marry me, just tell me...instead of hiding it all in your heart. Why do you hide everything in your heart and mind Syaoran? Just tell me, maybe then it would be less painful. I can take it, I'll be strong...I will...   


**jasmine no hana no you ni ne (Just like the jasmine flower)**   
**tsuyoku kaotte furimukasetai (Smelling so sweet, wanting to turn around)**   
**dare yori mo anata ga suki (I love you more than anyone)**   
**watashi dake mitsumete ite ne (So look only at me)**   


I close my eyes to get the tears away and I open them to hear applause. I bow and quickly get off the stage so no one can see the tears that have formed. I glance over my shoulder from the place I stand, and still you are staring at her. 

..Why don't you turn to me?   
  


**Normal point of view**   


Sakura clapped with the rest of the crowd. "Wow! Meiling-chan was really good up there!" Sakura commented and Tomoyo nodded. "Even though she's sometimes mean, she's got a beautiful voice!" Tomoyo agreed. 

Sakura glanced over to her right and noticed amber pools staring at her. She blinked and felt her cheeks go hot and she quickly looked away. Oh dears, why are my cheeks so warm? Is something wrong...?> 

Tomoyo looked at Sakura and noticed her touching her cheek. "Sakura? Are you feeling ok?" Tomoyo retraced where Sakura had just glanced at and saw Li Syaoran who had quickly turned away. She smiled to herself when she noticed what was happening. "Sakura, you really should go dance." 

"Hoe? But I don't know how," Sakura said sadly. 

Tomoyo winked, "But I bet someone knows how too!" 

"Hoe?" Sakura felt herself being dragged over towards where Syaoran stood, and she glanced at Tomoyo with a questioning look.   
  


**Syaoran's point of view**   


When I saw her coming into the room, I couldn't take my gaze off her. The dress matched her perfectly and hung onto her figure nicely...bah! What am I thinking?! But still, through the whole song Meiling was singing, I was staring at her, transfixed by those sparkling emerald pools. 

And now, she's walking towards me, well, being dragged over towards me. I give them a questioning look, but I see Sakura giving Daidouji-chan a questioning look. 

"Konbanwa Li-kun! I was wondering if you could teach Sakura how to dance!" I hear Daidouji-chan ask, but it was rather a kind of request that sounded like you had to accept. 

I see Sakura nervously looking at me, and I didn't know what to do. I sensed that Daidouji-chan noticed the tenseness in the air and she broke into a bright smile. "I guess that's a yes!" I see her gently push Sakura forward and now she stood before me with a half smile on her face. 

"I guess...I guess you'll teach me...right?" I hear her ask, and I couldn't help but notice how cute her questioning face looked...oh god, what am I thinking? But I really can't hide the fact that I wanted to teach her to dance, I _wanted_ to dance with her.   
  


**Normal point of view**   


Tomoyo watched in a distance, a satisfied smile on her lips. Matchmaker Tomoyo at the service!> She thought playfully as she raised her video camera to catch the 'kawaiiness' on tape. 

For the first few seconds, Syaoran and Sakura just stood there with a confused look on their faces, but finally Syaoran scratched his head and told Sakura to walk to the center of the room with him. 

Sakura followed him, and he showed her how she was to place her hand on his shoulder. She did so, causing Syaoran to feel light headed again, but he shook himself back to reality and slowly placed his hand on Sakura's hip and so it was Sakura's turn to feel light headed. 

Syaoran took Sakura's other hand slowly, and taught her how to slowly swing back and forth. He had learned to dance when he was quite young since he had to attend many dances that the Li Clan held. "Um right, we're doing just fine..." He remarked slowly. 

Sakura felt uneasy at first, but as the music got to its fullest point, Sakura felt that she was free and she felt that she was once again on her wings and flying through the clouds. Syaoran spun her out and back in again, and they went back to the slow swinging. 

Somehow, the crowd cleared and made a circle around the dancing couple. An imaginary spotlight over the two, and both of them were transfixed in each other's eyes. 

"Aren't those two meant to be?" Someone in the crowd whispered. 

"Isn't that the leader of the Li Clan?! I didn't know he was a good dancer!" Someone else in the crowd remarked. 

But to Syaoran and Sakura, they didn't hear anything but the sound of the music playing softly in the background and their feet hitting the marble floor. 

The light from the chandeliers reflected off Sakura's dress, and Syaoran was mystified by her. 

Sakura couldn't help but look into the deep amber eyes in front of her, and she felt a feeling of warmth and protection that she had never felt before. She just gazed softly at the person standing in front of her, the person that she was to guard with all her life. 

And still the music played on, and still the two danced on. 

And far in the corner, a girl in black odangos watched silently. And when the music stopped, and the crowd broke into big applause, she raised her hand slowly and applauded with the crowd. 

A small small smile spread across her face, as she turned around and walked away, the clapping getting fainter and fainter to her.   
  
  
  
  


AN: This chapter was shorter, but it's like midnight and I'm tired people!! This wasn't a very exciting chapter, but I decided to add a bit more of S+S fluff :P 

Kero: Yuck, the gaki placed his hands on my mistress!! 

Ice: But they're so sweet together...it's so KAWAII! 

Tomoyo: *nods* KAWAII!! 

Kero: -.-;; 

Ice and Tomoyo: KAWAII, KAWAII!! 

Kero: Those two have gone kinda hyper, so people review and stay tooned!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. To Much Fun can Drown You

  
  


AN: YATTA! Over 100 reviews! I never dreamed I would reach this people, and it's all thanks to you guys that I did! I'm overwhelmed in happiness and I'm once again lost for words!! 

Kero: Then go find the words. 

Ice: -.-;; 

Kero: :P Oh look! It's snowing!! Looks like ice cream...yum... 

Ice: Don't eat it Kero X.X It's not good for you. 

Kero: I just won't eat the 'yellow' parts of the snow. 

Ice: ...I don't feel so good...ok, onto the story before I throw up >.   


Disclaimer: No, I don't own CCS and it's character, so pooey. CLAMP owns it -.-   


" Speech   
> Thoughts   
() Translation   
  
  
  


To Guard our Love   
Chapter Eight: To Much Fun can Drown You   
Written by Enchanted Ice Star   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"The party was great Kero!" Sakura exclaimed while she burst into her room in happiness with a brown bag of goodies in her hands. "And I brought you treats! You wouldn't believe how much food there was!! And there was some I never even seen before!" 

Kero dove into the bag in a hurry, "Thanks Sakura!" He said in a muffled voice since his mouth was stuffed with goods. 

Sakura jumped onto her bed and landed flat on her back as she gave a satisifed sigh. "You know Kero, being a human is great! You get to do so many things and see so many things!" 

"Uh huh," Kero was still eating in the bag. "Do you want some?" Kero offered. 

Sakura sweatdropped, "No thank you since I think your drool is all over the place in that bag." Sakura made a face while changing into her pajamas. "When you finish all that, go to bed alright?" 

"Uh huh," Only Kero's tail was visible from the bag, and Sakura giggled. 

She turned off the lights with a flick of her hand and went under her covers to drift into a peaceful sleep, she just couldn't wait for tomorrow.   
  
  


"Rise and shine sleepy head!" Syaoran felt himself being rocked back and forth by the shoulder and he groaned while hiding deeper into his blankets. 

Sakura crossed her arms when she noticed Syaoran wasn't making an effort to wake up. She leaned over slowly and screamed, "WAKE UP SYAORAN!!" Right in his ear. 

"AHHHH!!!!!" Syaoran leapt out of bed and shot Sakura a glare. "You almost made me deaf Sakura!" 

Sakura blinked innocently at him, and she noticed that Syaoran's glare faltered and he just stretched and got out of bed. "It's still early, why did you wake me up?" 

"Don't you remember?!" Sakura half shouted half asked. 

Syaoran blinked and shrugged, "No, I don't remember." 

"Sheifa and Fanren were going to bring us on a picnic!! With Meiling-chan too," Sakura explained. 

Syaoran frowned, "A picnic? Just great," He said sarcastically. 

"Come on, it won't be that bad! And I've never been on a picnic before!!" Sakura declared. 

Syaoran stared at her with wide eyes and Sakura smiled nervously back. "I mean, I've never gone on a picnic with you guys before!" 

He shrugged while taking out a pair of khakis and a green t-shirt out of his dresser. "Do you mind going away when I'm changing?" He muttered. 

Sakura sweatdropped and turned slightly pink. "Of course," She turned around. 

"I mean, can't you get out of my room?!" 

Sakura turned even more pink as she quickly got out of the room and closed the door behind her. She waited by the door until Syaoran came out. She shot him a cheery smile as she skipped down the stairs, and when she noticed Syaoran didn't follow she turned back with a questioning look. "Aren't you coming?" 

"What? Oh, yeah..." Syaoran turned a light shade of pink as Sakura grabbed his hand and nearly dragged him down the stairs as they entered the kitchen where Fanren and Sheifa were packing their picnic basket. 

"Zao an (good morning) Sakura, Xiaolang," Fanren greeted while stuffing in some sandwiches into the basket. 

"We're almost done packing, just the drinks," Sheifa opened the fridge and took out a couple soda cans and placed them into the basket in a hurry. "Are we done?" 

"Yes...no!" Fanren reached for the napkins and placed them on top of all the food. "Can't forget the napkins now, can we?" 

Sakura giggled until she heard foot steps coming from behind her. She turned around and noticed it was Meiling, so she gave her an uneasy smile. "Hey Meiling!" 

There was a pause, and then Meiling gave a small smile back. "Hey." She replied. 

Sakura blinked in surprise, Meiling had never replied to her greetings. She was broken out of her thoughts when Sheifa had already opened the large front doors. "Come on! Let's go before all the good picnic spots are taken." 

They all followed her into the limo and the driver took them to a park called San Zhong Park. They all got out in a hurry, with Fanren holding the picnic basket. 

The group decided to set up their picnic under a shade of trees so they wouldn't get to hot. Sakura watched intently as Sheifa layed out the checkered cloth on the grass and everyone sat down to help take out all the food from the picnic basket. 

"Oh, pass the apples over here Sakura." 

Sakura took the round ripe red apples into her hands and passed them over to Sheifa who took a knife and sliced the apples into neat thin peices. 

"This is perfect weather for a picnic!" Fanren commented as she bit into her slice. 

Sakura nodded in agreement and noticed that Syaoran and Meiling had been silent during the whole time. "Um, aren't you two going to eat?" 

Syaoran turned slightly pink and Meiling just nodded and ate her slice in one bite. "Xiaolang, why don't you show Kinomoto around the park while we finish setting up all the food?" Meiling suggested without looking at him or Sakura. 

Sakura stayed silent, shocked that it was Meiling who made that suggestion. Syaoran gave Meiling an odd eye but Meiling shot him a 'go' look when Syaoran didn't budge. 

"Um..well...come on," Syaoran stood up uneasily. 

Sakura's expression brightened as she leapt up and followed Syaoran back into the sunlight. "It's really pretty isn't it?" 

Syaoran blinked, "Yeah..." But his reply was for a different reason. 

They walked around a bunch of bushes and reached a small playground for children. Sakura got entranced by the playing kids so they stopped there for a few moments. 

"What's so interesting about kids playing in a playground?" Syaoran asked. 

Sakura sweatdropped and giggled, "It's just cute how they play I guess." Sakura glanced to her right, and perked up. "Oh look!" She cried in delight and started running off. 

Syaoran scratched his head, wondering what made Sakura so excited as he followed after her. "Wait, why are you running?!" 

"Cause it's getting away!" Sakura called back as she stopped infront of a tree. "Hoe, it went up there." 

Syaoran caught up to her with a confused look. "What went up there?" 

"The butterfly! There use to be so many of those when I...I mean where I lived before I moved here," Sakura explained. 

Syaoran followed her gaze and saw a pink butterfly sitting ontop of the tree branches. He gazed back down at Sakura and noticed that sparkle in her eyes as an idea came to him. 

In a flash, Syaoran had leapt up into the tree and Sakura was left wide eyed. In few mintues later, Syaoran jumped back down from the tree with one hand over his other hand. 

Sakura blinked, "Hoe?" 

Syaoran walked towards her, and opened his hands a little bit. "Look inside." He said. 

Sakura leaned over and looked in, a smile spreading across her face. "Oh!! You caught it!" She exclaimed in excitement. 

The butterfly was fluttering wildly, but after a while it settled in Syaoran's hands. "Can I hold it?" Sakura asked. 

Syaoran nodded and he slowly passed the butterfly into Sakura's hands, but of course their hands brushed against each other, causing them both to blush the same pink as the butterfly. 

Sakura held the butterfly carefully in her cupped hands, and she stared at it intently. "It's so beautiful!" She stared at it a bit longer, then she opened her cupped hands and the butterfly sprung free and into the clear blue sky. 

"What did you do that for?" Syaoran questioned. 

Sakura giggled, "Such a beautiful creature shouldn't be locked up! I like watching it spread its wings and fly!!" 

"...I see..." 

"Hey guys, the picnic is ready!!!!" They heard Sheifa call them and they quickly ran back towards their picnic site and sat down. 

Fanren winked at them, "So what did you guys do?" 

"What do you mean?" Sakura and Syaoran asked at the same time. 

Fanren giggled, "Oh nevermind, just dig in guys." 

They all ate in silence which was really weird, but they soon finished off their picnic and everyone gave a satisfied sigh. "Do any of you feel like going back to the mansion already?" 

Everyone shook their heads no. "Then why don't we hit the beach?!" Sheifa suggested in excitement. 

"We didn't bring our swimming suits," Meiling reminded. 

"We can just buy some along the way! Besides, I don't think Sakura has a swimming suit, right?" Sheifa asked. 

Sakura nodded, "No, I don't have a swimming suit, and I don't know how to swim..." 

"It's alright! We can all teach you!" Fanren stood up and started cleaning up in a hurry by stuffing all the things into the basket. 

Sheifa took out her cellular phone and called their limo to pick them up again and to the beach. "I'm pretty sure we can find a place that sells swimming suits really near the beach." 

Everyone nodded and waited for the limo to come, which only took around eight minutes. Everyone filed in and the limo sped off the the beach.   
  


"No Sheifa, hands off! I think she looks better in this one!" Fanren held up a pink swimming suit with hearts all over it. 

Sheifa rolled her eyes, "Who would anyone want to wear that? Right Sakura?" She asked to the sweatdropping Sakura. 

Sakura nodded and was about to speak up when Sheifa held up another swimming suit. "Oh! This one would be the right one for you!" 

Fanren frowned, "No! I still think this one is better!" 

"Why don't you guys let her pick?!" Meiling broke in with her hands on her hips. 

Fanren and Sheifa blinked and sweatdropped, "Oh, ok! Sorry Sakura, we didn't notice." 

"It's alright..." Sakura replied as she looked at the racks and racks of swimming suits until one caught her eye. "I like this one..." She held it up to herself. "I think it's my size." 

"It is! Now that I think about it, this pink one with hearts on it does look a bit odd doesn't it?" Fanren placed the swimming suit back on the rack. "We've already picked out ours, and where's our brother?" 

"I'm right here," Syaoran appeared with green trunks in his hand. "Are you guys done yet our are you going to take another century?" 

"Yes, we're done! We just have to pay for Sakura's," They walked up to the cash register. 

Sakura blinked, "That wouldn't be to good, I mean, you guys paying for my swimming suit?" 

"No sweat Sakura! It's only a swimming suit, we can afford it," Sheifa smiled as she handed the clerk the right ammount of money. 

They all went back outside with swimming suits in hand, and they all went back into the limo. The beach was only a few minutes away, and Sakura watched in awe at the sparkling coast line. 

She had her hands pressed to the window as they drew nearer and soon they were out of the limo and running towards the washroom to change into their swim suits. 

"Kawaii!!!" Sheifa and Fanren squealed at Sakura and Meiling as they stepped out of the change rooms. 

Sakura was in a light pink swim suit with cherry blossom's decorating it, and Meiling was in a white one with roses decorating it. Fanren and Sheifa had already changed and they went back outside where Syaoran was already waiting for them. 

"That sure took long enough," He grumbled. 

"Come on brother, we didn't take long at all!" Sheifa exclaimed while she grabbed his hand and Sakura's. "Now let's hit the beach!!" Sheifa started breaking into a run with Syaoran and Sakura in her hands. Fanren and Meiling caught up to them, and they stopped in front of the ocean, the waves rolling in. 

They all stepped into the water except for Sakura. "Come on in Sakura, the water is shallow here so you won't drown!" Fanren remarked. 

Sakura nodded and stepped in uneasily. The water felt cold to her, but the sand underneath her feet felt warm. She walked in deeper until the water went up to her waist, and she noticed that Sheifa had already gone far out and was swimming back and forth. 

"Wow.." She watched in astonishment, but then she heard splashing beside her and noticed that Syaoran had broke into a fast swim. She watched intently, wanting to swim just like them. 

"Here Kinomoto, all grab your hands and you can try to float," Meiling swam up to her and took her hands. "You have to kick to stay afloat, if you don't, you'll just sink." 

Sakura blinked in surprise, but then she smiled, "Ok..." They walked deeper into the water until Sakura was on her tip toes. "Don't worry, I have your hands." Meiling reassured. 

Sakura nodded and threw back her legs and kicked wildly. "Keep your legs straight." Meiling suggested. 

Sakura tried, as she continued to kick, and then all of a sudden she noticed that Meiling wasn't standing there anymore. "Hey, I'm floating!!!" She exclaimed. 

She heard a laugh and Meiling swam back towards her. "See, it isn't that hard." Meiling smiled. "I'll show you how to do the breast stroke." Meiling kicked off with her hands going in and out of the water. She stopped and wiped the water from her eyes. "The water might sting a bit, but the ocean water stings way less then swimming pool water." Meiling commented. "And it's salty, but you'll get use to it." 

Sakura copied what Meiling had done and she didn't find it hard to open her eyes under water. It was just a natural thing for her to do. And soon she was swimming faster and faster and farther and farther. 

She was enjoying the nice feeling of staying afloat, with the cool water around her. But as she swam farther, she could hear Sheifa telling her to come back, and that she was swimming to far out. 

Sakura turned around and swam her way back, but she was getting slower, and she felt tired until she couldn't kick anymore. Her arms ached and she felt herself going under the water, and then up again but then a wave just brought her under again. She felt water going into her mouth and lungs as she desperately tried to surface. 

Back where everyone was, Syaoran noticed that the pink in the water had disappeared, and he made a frantic search with his eyes across the water. 

The waves were getting stronger, and he caught a glimpse of pink far out. "Hey, isn't that Sakura?!" 

Fanren, who was the nearest to Syaoran, heard him. "I think it is...oh no! I think she's drowning..!" 

Syaoran frowned and swam out in a hurry. "Be careful Xiaolang!" He heard Fanren shout. 

He did big strong strokes and kicked with all his might. He saw the pink coming closer and closer until he reached Sakura who was gasping for air and desperately trying to get out from the waves and water that was choking her. 

"Sakura!" He reached out for one of her arms that she was waving frantically to stay afloat. "Don't worry, I got you..." 

Sakura held on tightly to Syaoran's hand, but then a huge wave came crashing upon them and their hands got loose again. When Syaoran got his head above the water again, he couldn't see Sakura anymore, and he dove under the water and scanned the area. 

He caught sight of the pink from Sakura's swimsuit, and she was slowly sinking farther into the ocean. He reached for her and pulled her up with him and they were both above water. 

Syaoran noticed that Sakura's lips were a bluish purple, and that worried him as he held her while swimming back to the shore. 

"Is she alright?!" Sheifa exclaimed as she came running up to them. 

"I don't know..." Syaoram mumbled, he felt worried. 

Fanren and Meiling came running up to them, "What happened?!" 

"I think she swam to far and she got to tired..." Syaoran explained. "I think she swallowed to much water..." 

Sheifa frowned, "I've learned how to do CPR in one of my lessons. Maybe it'll help." 

"Then do it Sheifa!" Fanren scowled. 

Sheifa nodded and started performing CPR and soon Sakura was coughing out water but she was still out cold. "I think we should go back to the mansion." 

"Duh," Fanren hurridly called their limo. 

The limo drove up soon afterwards, and Sheifa stood up. "Carry Sakura to the limo will you?" She asked Syaoran. 

Syaoran nodded and picked Sakura up. She felt light with her legs dangling loosely over Syaoran's hands, but Syaoran felt comfortable with Sakura in his arms. 

He placed her into the limo and they all got in and the limo sped off to the mansion.   
  


Syaoran watched Sakura's sleeping figure in her room. He had brought her up and layed her on her bed, but he didn't feel like leaving yet. But he didn't know he was being watched by a certain guardian beast who was peeking from Sakura's desk drawer, but it didn't matter. 

Syaoran was only comforted by the steady breathing of Sakura, for that seemed like the only sign that she was alive. The color had started to return to Sakura's lips but as Syaoran reached out to touch her hand, it was still cold. 

He didn't know why he was so worried, but he really was. 

The door to Sakura's room opened, and Meiling stepped in with a tray that held a glass of water. "Is she still out cold?" 

Syaoran turned around and nodded, "Yeah..." 

"Don't worry about it, she'll wake up," Meiling placed the tray down and glanced over at Syaoran then back at Sakura. She let out a sigh as she crouched down to be at the same level as Syaoran who was also crouched down. 

"Xiaolang, I've been meaning to talk to you for a while now..." Meiling started. 

Syaoran frowned, "I don't want to hear it." 

Meiling frowned, "No, it might not be what you think. I...I just wanted to say that if you wanted to break our engagement, I wouldn't mind." She said softly. 

Syaoran turned to her with shocked amber eyes. He would never ever expect Meiling to say that, she had been obsessed over him just a few days ago, yet now she was willing to break their engagement? "...Meiling..." 

"Ok, I know you might think I've gone crazy or something," Meiling chuckled. "But I know you really don't want to marry me, I can see it by the way you treat me, and it's in your eyes. I only want you to be happy Xiaolang, and if the only way that you will be truly happy is for you to marry the one you truly love, then I'm willing to give up." She sighed and smiled weakly. "You've must have thought that I've always been such an annoying person, grabbing you and hugging you. But...I did that because then I knew you were still there, in MY arms, not in some other girl's. But, what does that have to prove?" She chuckled again. 

Syaoran just watched her, not knowing what to say. 

"I know you like someone Xiaolang, you just don't want to admit it. Why hide your feelings? You might just waste more time like that, and time is precious," Meiling stood up again with a sigh. "Or maybe, you just don't know what it's like to be in love, so you're confused right now. But it'll all come clear in the end Xiaolang, so don't worry about it." She walked out of the room slowly and left. 

Syaoran blinked and stood up. He was shocked at what Meiling had told him, and he was surprised that Meiling knew he was confused with his emotions now. He ran out the door of Sakura's room and caught up with Meiling. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and she turned around with a meek smile on her face. 

"Meiling...I agree that I thought you were annoying and all, but...really, you're a great friend, and a great cousin," Syaoran mumbled uneasily. 

Meiling's smile grew. "Then, I'll continue to be a great cousin. I'll tell Auntie Yelan that...we're breaking the engagement." 

"How will she agree?" 

"I have my ways, I always do," Meiling replied and she turned around again. "Remember, try and not hide your feelings, maybe then you'll know what's causing all your confusion." 

Syaoran watched as Meiling's figure disappeared down the hallway, and he just smiled a little. "Thank you Meiling."   
  
  
  


AN: There, I found a way to break the darn engagement. But poor Meiling >. 

Kero: Who cares about the little girl. 

Ice: Kero! That's so mean! 

Kero: What?! I was just saying my opinion >:( Oh right, I nearly forgot. I actually had time to write a thank you list! 

**Kero's Thank List, exclusive numba 3**   


**SakuraMoon **for the oreo pudding!!!!   
**melody** for the chocolate pudding that will last for a lifetime!! WAHH!!!   
**kitty kat** for the BIG bag of chocolate :)   
**Mei-Hua** for the tons of pudding!!   
**Kataryn** for the pudding and cake shop!!!! YES!!! Oh, and the magical pudding that never runs out and changes to my desired flavour!!   
**Kyoko-chan** for the double fudge pudding that can drown the city of Tokoyo. MWUHAHAHA!!   
**Karamel** for the frosted flakes! Sounds good ^.~   
**nobody** for the box that gives me whatever I want, wow!! Interesting ^0^   
**ChibiMew** for the dozen big chocolate pudding cakes :D:D:D   
**bugmagnent** for the key lime pie!   
**Stars from Above** for the CANDY! YUM! Homeade too *drools*   


Did I miss anyone? If I did, sowwie la. But I'm busy chowing down :P 

Luv luv Kero 

Ice: ^^;; The list just gets longer and longer doesn't it X.X Oh, and arigatou for the key lime pie **bugmagnent **^^ Well, stay tooned for the next chapter, and I was wondering if you guys want this fic to be a long fic, or a short fic. Thanks ^^;;   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Strawberry Shortcake

  
  


AN: !! This story might end soon...maybe a couple more chapters and then the ending X.X I feel sad...eheh. Well, today I've spent the whole day writing my socials project and I'm finally done!! YES!! Freedom at last!! 

Kero: Freedom to eat!!! 

Ice: 0.o 

Kero: *swims around in pudding* 

Ice: *gags* I just find that gross, ok neways let's get onto this chapter! I have a series of events plotted out for this story, some are happy and fun, some are depressing and glum. Ok, onto this chapter which is about...cake?! 

Kero: DID I HEAR CAKE?! MOOHAHAHAHA!!!   
  


Disclaimer: No, I don't own CCS and it's character, so pooey. CLAMP owns it -.-   


" Speech   
> Thoughts   
() Translation   
  
  
  


To Guard our Love   
Chapter Nine: Strawberry Shortcake   
Written by Enchanted Ice Star

  
  
  
  
  


Sakura let a soft groan escape her lips as her emerald eyes fluttered opened. Her vision was blurred at first, but as a while went by she could see and that was when she noticed that amber eyes stared back at her. 

"Are you ok?" She heard familiar male voice ask. She ached to remember, and then she knew at once it was Syaoran. "Syaoran! Where am I? What happened?" 

She pulled herself into a sitting position. "You nearly drowned at the beach yesterday." Syaoran mumbled. 

"Yesterday? You mean it's already a whole new day? I missed school?" Sakura asked in shock. 

Syaoran nodded, "You were out for the whole night and half the day. Just don't do that again ok?" Sakura noticed that Syaoran was trying to hide the concern in his voice, but she could clearly hear it. 

Sakura nodded sadly with her eyes downcast. "I'm sorry..." 

"What? Why?" Syaoran asked with a puzzled look on his face. 

"For endangering your life again! It's all wrong!! You could have drowned with me or something, and it would be all my fault! What would god think?!" Sakura exclaimed as she felt her eyes water. "I can't even do my job...I mean I can't even take care of myself!!" 

Syaoran stared at her for a few moments then stood up from the chair he was sitting on and stretched. "Well, it's alright. I mean, we're both alive, so don't blame yourself. Oh right, I left today's assignments on your desk, but I think you need more rest." Syaoran turned around and was about to leave when he heard Sakura call, "Wait!" 

Syaoran paused and stood still. "...Arigatou (thank you)" Sakura said in a soft voice, and then there was silence in the room. 

"Um...no problem.." Syaoran answered and walked out of the room. 

Seconds after Syaoran's departure, Kero came flying out of the drawer with a worried look on his face. "Are you ok Sakura?!" 

"Yeah, I'm fine Kero. But I don't believe what a lame guardian angel I am!" Sakura muttered. "I should have never been appointed as guardian angel." 

Kero frowned, "No, don't say that Sakura! I mean, if it weren't for you, that Li guy would have crashed head into a tree during that skiing trip of your's. Isn't that what you told me?" 

"...I guess...but that was only once I helped him! And he saved my life twice!" Sakura cried. "How long have you been in that drawer Kero?" 

"A long time! That kid didn't even leave this room until he went off to school, but then he came right back again after school and I didn't have much time with my video game at all!!" Kero exclaimed in frustration. "And I was reaching 10 000 points!!! GAH!!" 

Sakura sweatdropped, "You can always try again Kero." Sakura felt a small blush appear over her cheeks, and Kero noticed a dreamy look in Sakura's eyes. 

He stayed by my bedside for the whole night!! Wow...> Sakura giggled slightly, and Kero just blinked at her. "Uh, Sakura? You ok?" 

"Yeah...what time is it?" Sakura glanced around at her night table, trying to find her clock. 

"It's 4:30 in the afternoon," Kero replied. "Which means I have time to finish my video game! Ya!!" 

Sakura chuckled as she got out of bed. "I think I should something special for Syaoran!" 

"Why?" Kero asked in a monotone voice since he was already glued onto the game. 

"Since he saved my life, silly!" Sakura brushed out her tangled hair and tied it into a small ponytail with a pink fuzzy scrunchie. "I'm going downstairs, see you later Kero." 

Sakura skipped out of her room but then poked her head back in again. "Keep the volume a bit lower Kero, I can hear the sound of your video game from outside." 

"Alright, alright," Kero lowered the volume and Sakura closed the door quickly. 

She went downstairs and noticed that it was quite empty and none of the four Li sisters were around. Yelan was no where to be seen, and Sakura wondered where everyone was. 

"Oh hi Kinomoto," Sakura glanced towards the kitchen and saw Meiling eating a snack with a book in her hand. Sakura smiled and joined her at the table. "Hi Meiling-chan!" 

Meiling raised one eyebrow then gave a sigh. "So...how are you feeling...Sakura?" 

Sakura brightened up when Meiling called her by her first name, "I'm feeling great! It's like I didn't faint at all!" 

"That's good," Was Meiling's short reply while she took a sip of orange juice while reading at the same time. 

Sakura leaned towards her and read the title of the book. "How to Cook?" 

"...Ehehehe," Meiling laughed nervously. "I just wanted to learn, because Xiaolang always complains at how messed up my cooking is." 

"Well, your cooking is probably better than mine! I haven't cooked for centuries!" Sakura exclaimed but then she noticed what she had just said, but Meiling didn't seen surprised or anything. 

Meiling rolled her eyes, "Don't be so sarcastic Sakura. Centuries? You haven't even been alive for centuries." Meiling flipped a page and her ruby eyes brightened. "Hey, I want to try making this!" 

Sakura beant over to see what Meiling was looking at. "Strawberry shortcake?" 

"Yeah, sounds good and it looks easy!" Meiling exclaimed as she pushed her chair back. She opened the cupboard and pulled out a large bowl and a small bowl. "...Er...aren't you going to help Sakura?" 

"Really?! You want me to help?" Sakura asked excitedly. 

"Sure, why not? It's not like you'll make a mess," Meiling replied as she got out a measuring cup. "Hmm...where's the flour?" 

Sakura helped look for the flour and she climbed onto a chair to open the top drawer of the cupboard. She pulled it back and saw the bag of flour. "Oh! Found it!" She stood on her tip toes and reached out, she was so close, but she couldn't reach it. "Could you give me a boost Meiling?" 

"Sure," Meiling pushed Sakura up, and Sakura grabbed the flour but then it toppled over... 

"Did I say you would not make a mess?" Meiling muttered as they both fell off the chair and into a pile of white flour. "Just great." Meiling coughed while cleaning off the flour that had gotten into her hair. "This is all your fault Sakura!" 

Sakura sweatdropped while getting up herself and cleaning her herself off. "Gomen nasai (sorry), I really didn't mean to." 

"...Oh whatever, let's just clean it up before the sisters and auntie Yelan comes home. They're off at the mall," Meiling explained as she walked out of the doorway to get the broom. 

Sakura took that chance to pull out the Erase Card and she quickly told it to erase all the flour on the floor and the card finished its job right as Meiling came back with a broom in hand. 

She blinked in surprise, "What?! Where did all the flour go?!" 

"Oh, I cleaned it up!" Sakura smiled. 

"...But...that's impossible!" Meiling exclaimed as she nearly threw the broom into the air. "You've got something up your sleeves Sakura!" Meiling jumped right in front of Sakura with intense eyes. "Spill!" 

Sakura sweatdropped, "Hoe..I really cleaned it up..." 

Meiling stepped back with a sigh, "I see you aren't going to tell me. But, oh well, it'll spill sooner or later Sakura! Now that we don't have any flour, I guess we can't make a strawberry shortcake." Meiling frowned and shrugged, "Oh well, maybe another day." She walked off. 

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked. 

"Back to my room to do my homework," Meiling answered and disappeared up the stairs. 

Sakura was left alone in the quiet kitchen, it seemed like all the servants weren't around either. She looked at the cook book which was still open and suddenly an idea came to her. I can still make a strawberry shortcake! Maybe I'll make it for Syaoran as a thank you gift!! Yeah!!> 

Sakura summoned the Create Card to create some flour and she got to work. I don't want to make it by magic, it would mean much more if I made it by hand!> Sakura picked up the large bowl Meiling had left on the table and she poured the right ammount of flour into the bowl. 

"Let's see...two eggs," Sakura read and she got two eggs from the fridge and added it into the bowl. "How weird, this cake just looks gross right now!" 

"Sliced strawberries..." Sakura threw in a whole bunch of strawberries that she had quickly sliced with a knife and dumped it into the bowl. "Smells nice, but it looks gross! I wonder if the egg shells are suppose to be there...but then it did say two eggs didn't it?" Sakura thought out loud. 

"Baking powder...I wonder where they keep that..." Sakura went through a whole bunch of cupboards until she found the baking powder in a white bag. "1/2 teaspoon..." 

Sakura blinked at the many spoons layed out before her. "Teaspoon...but, all these spoons don't have have tea on them. This is a really weird recipe!" Sakura exclaimed as she took out a cup and made a cup of green tea. "They didn't say what type of teaspoon...oh well, I don't think green tea will matter." Sakura spooned up some tea and added some baking powder into the spoon that was mixed with the green tea. She added it to the bowl of flour and eggs while she stirred a bit more. 

"This is really weird..." Sakura declared. "I never baked a cake when I was alive, and back then we only baked bread on rare occasions!" Sakura muttered as she read the next line. 

"I need a flat round pan...." Sakura found one and poured the mixture of things into the pan. "Bake for one hour and more if needed. Heat it to 137 degrees celcius..." 

Sakura glanced around the kitchen when her emerald eyes landed on the oven. "I guess that looks like something where I can bake a cake in!" She walked towards it and opened the oven while placing in the dough. To her right was a switchy thing that had numbers written around it and she turned it to 137. 

"I hope I did this right!" She closed the oven door and stood there with a satisfied smile on her face. "An hour shouldn't be to long!"   
  
  


Syaoran glanced up from his science assignment that he had just finished right when someone knocked on his door. He yawned slightly, "Who is it?" 

"It's me! Sakura!" He heard Sakura's cheerful voice reply, and his spirits lifted. "Oh, come in!" He said almost to excitedly. 

Sakura opened the door with one hand holding a tray that held...what looked like a strawberry shortcake from the outside...demo...we never know what it looks like in the inside... 

"Hey Syao-kun! Doing science homework?" Sakura questioned while coming into the room. 

Syaoran nodded, "Un (yeah), I just finished." 

"Well, I kind of...like baked this...er...cake for you," Sakura uttered. "As a thank you from me since you saved me so many times! I'm really grateful and I'm very sorry that I've been such a hassel for you since this past week..." Sakura's voice trailed off as she felt utterly stupid as Syaoran's guardian angel. 

Syaoran blinked in surprise, "...I..I really don't think you're a hassel..you didn't have to bake a cake and all..." 

"Well, I wanted too! Eat a peice? For me?" Sakura asked sweetly with a cute smile on her face which made Syaoran's heart go a zillion times faster. 

"Er sure.." Sakura brightened at that reply as she placed the cake down on Syaoran's desk and cut a meduim sized peice with a cake knife. "Here!" She handed the slice over to Syaoran who took it gently. 

Sakura watched intently as Syaoran took a bite from it, and he instantly turned...a greyish blue much to Sakura's horror. "Oh! Syaoran! Are you ok?!" 

Syaoran was silent as he turned from blue to green, and from green to a pale normal skin color. He coughed a bit as he ran into the washroom and spat out the cake in his mouth. He returned outside again with a sheepish look on his face, "Sorry." 

"...Oh dears, I should be the one who's sorry! Is my cake really that bad?" Sakura asked sadly. 

Syaoran frowned at the disappointed look on Sakura's face. "No! Not at all! It was great!" 

"...Then why did you turn all blue and threw it all up?" Sakura pouted. 

"Er.." Syaoran was stuck for a reply but then he noticed something crunchy in his mouth and he spat it out in his hand. It was white and hard and he brought it closer to his eyes to examine. "Nani (what)?! A part of an eggshell?!" 

Sakura smiled, "What? It's from the egg! What did you think it was?!" 

"...You threw the ENTIRE egg in?" Syaoran asked in shock. 

Sakura stared at him, and nodded simply. "Of course! It said two eggs in the recipe, so I put in two eggs!" 

"..." Syaoran looked like he wanted to throw up all over again but then he held it in and took a breath. "Next time Sakura, crack the egg and only put in the yolk, got that?" 

"Oh! I didn't know..." Sakura replied meekly. "Gomen again...I'm such a baka..." She said sadly. 

Syaoran felt awkward at this situation and he decided to cheer her up. "I mean, it's not that bad! I guess it's your first time baking a cake neh?" 

"Yeah..." Sakura replied. 

"Well, it looks pretty good! I mean, it's all round and...er pudgy," Syaoran scratched his head to think of other ways to cheer her up, but he just couldn't think correctly. "Can I ask you something Sakura?" 

"Sure..." 

"Why did the cake sort of taste like green tea?" Syaoran questioned with a raised eyebrow. 

Sakura tilted her head, "What's wrong with that? It said teaspoon, so I decided to add green tea to the spoon so it would be a teaspoon, unless you don't like green tea. I could always try using jasmine tea or something else." 

Syaoran went dot eyed as a sweatdrop rolled down the side of his head. "Green tea? Teaspoon? Jasmine tea?" 

"...Yeah.." Sakura didn't quite get why Syaoran looked so amazed and freaked out. "Is something the matter?" 

"Um...let's just say, don't try baking a cake again, ok Sakura? I mean, it's not like it's bad or anything, but I just don't want anyone to be seriously...let's say sick," Syaoran tried to put it in nice words, but he could notice Sakura's sad look. "I mean, you could always bake another cake, but have someone by your side ok?" 

Sakura sighed and nodded, "I'm sorry...I guess my cooking is as bad as Meiling's." 

"You'll improve," Syaoran reassured. 

Sakura smiled at that, "Yeah, I will!" Sakura jumped up and ran to the door. "I'm going to catch up on the assignments I missed! And, like the old saying goes, there's always room for improvement! Ja ne!" Sakura waved and disappeared out the door. 

Syaoran felt a smile appear across his face. He didn't know why he liked seeing Sakura happy and jumpy, but it just made him cheerful inside too. He glanced at the cake sitting on his desk, and he chuckled. "Typical Sakura...but kawaii..." He blushed when he noticed that he had said that out loud, and he looked around to make sure no one was around, and luckily, there wasn't.   
  
  


"Hello, can I speak to Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura said over the telephone. This was her first time using one, and she had watched Feimei use it all the time so she naturally learned. 

After a few seconds of waiting, Tomoyo's voice came over the line. "Moshi moshi, Tomoyo speaking." 

"Oh!! Tomoyo-chan!! I can hear your voice!!" Sakura squealed over the phone. 

There was a pause, "Don't tell me there weren't any phones up in those mountains you lived in before? If that's true, then I believe that you live in a very odd place Sakura-chan." 

Sakura sweatdropped, "Well erm, I mean, I just haven't heard your voice in a while so I'm just excited!" 

"...Ok..oh! Are you feeling better?!" Tomoyo asked worridly. 

"Hai, I'm feeling great!" Sakura replied. 

"That's good to hear, so why did you call?" Tomoyo asked. 

Sakura curled the phone line on her finger, "I was wondering...if you could teach me how to bake a cake!" 

"Huh? What made you want to bake a cake all of a sudden?" Came Tomoyo's confused voice. 

"I just really want to bake one!!" Sakura answered. 

There was pause and then the line was filled with Tomoyo 'oh ho ho' laughter. "Oh ho ho ho! Is this cake for 'someone' in particular?" 

Sakura sweatdropped and turned a light shade of pink. "Hoe..." 

"Ha! I am right as usual!" Tomoyo exclaimed with satisfaction. "Is this person a certain cold, grumpy, guy?" 

"Hoe..." 

"Ha! I am once again right!" Tomoyo exclaimed and she had stars in her eyes, but Sakura couldn't see them since they were on the phone. "That is so kawaii! Sakura-chan baking a cake for Li Syaoran! Kawaii and sweet!" 

Sakura sweatdropped, "I actually already baked one...but it turned out horrible and I really want to make up for it! I think I nearly poisoned Syaoran with my lame cooking!" 

"Aw, don't say that Sakura! You can come over to my place and I'll give you a lesson!" 

Sakura smiled, "Really?! Arigatou!!" 

They hung up a while after when Sakura had written down Tomoyo's address. She left a note on the kitchen table telling the Li family that she was over at a friend's house and then she hurried off to Tomoyo's hosue which wasn't that far at all.   
  
  


"A teaspoon, is not a spoon with tea on it Sakura. It is actually this spoon," Tomoyo raised a tiny spoon to let Sakura see. "And when it says two eggs or one eggs, you have to crack the egg and add the yolk in only. Not the entire egg!" 

Sakura nodded over and over, "I see..." 

"Now, hand me the flour and sugar please," Tomoyo asked. 

Sakura picked up the bags and handed them to Tomoyo who poured the right ammount into a mixing bowl. "Now you stir while I go crack the two eggs." Tomoyo instructed patiently. 

Sakura once again nodded and stirred while Tomoyo cracked the eggs perfectly and dropped the yolk into the flour and sugar. Sakura mixed the eggs into the flour until it became a thick pasty mixture. "This is alot different than what I made!" Sakura exclaimed. 

"It should be, since you didn't even crack the eggs!" Tomoyo giggled while cutting up slices of strawberry. "We need three cups of sliced strawberries. Not just a couple." Tomoyo explained and soon they had three cups and they added it into the bowl. 

"Now a bit of that, and a bit of that," Sakura watched in amzement as Tomoyo added lots more things and soon they were done and putting the platter into the oven. "Now we wait!! Oh ho ho ho!" 

Sakura didn't like that laugh at all... 

"And afterwards we can decorate it with...hearts!!! And you can give it to Li-kun!!" Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes. "Kawaii ne!!" 

Sakura sweatdropped, "Hoe..." 

"Pink and red hearts!!" Tomoyo explained as she made red and pink icing. 

Thirty minutes went by...and finally an hour and Tomoyo brought the cake out with a oven mit on. "There! It looks perfect!" 

Sakura eyed the cake in awe. "It looks much better than the cake I made!" 

"Oh ho ho ho! We mustn't forget the hearts now Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said mischeviously as she started making heart designs over the cake and Sakura just sweatdropped even more. 

After a while of Tomoyo's crazy decorating, Sakura just blinked. "...It actually doesn't look that bad... but you want me to give Syaoran a cake with hearts on it?! Demo..." 

"He'll LOVE it!" Tomoyo declared as she placed the cake into a box. "Now you can carry it home easily!" She handed the box to Sakura but then she stopped her again. "Matte! We should add a nice little ribbon!" 

Sakura just watched as Tomoyo tied a pink ribbon over the box to keep the lid down. "Now off you go to Li-kun!!" Tomoyo gently pushed Sakura out the door and waved. "Good luck!!" 

"Good luck?" Sakura repeated in confusion as she hurried down the huge garden of the Daidouji Mansion. "Hearts? Hoe..."   
  


Syaoran was about to go to bed, just as he heard a sort of thump outside of his door. He shrugged thinking it was nothing, but then he heard that thump again. 

He got up and opened the door and saw a box at his door with a pink ribbon tied to the top. "What?" He bent down and picked it up. "What's this?" 

He brought it into his room and untied the ribbon slowly. The lid popped open revealing a nice fresh strawberry shortcake with hearts encircling the words "To Syaoran". He blinked and noticed a peice of pink paper attached to the box and he read it slowly...   


_Dear Syaoran,_   
__ __

_Sorry about the horrid cake earlier, so I made a new one with the help of Tomoyo-chan! It's alot better, and don't mind the hearts onegai! Tomoyo really had to put them, I have no idea why! She doesn't know that I have written this, and I don't attend on her finding out. Well, I hope you like this cake and don't throw up again!_   
__ __

_From Sakura ~*~_   


Syaoran turned slightly red as he saw all the hearts on the cake. He wondered...if it meant something, but he shrugged it off, it was Tomoyo's idea afterall..not Sakura's. He felt slightly disappointed, but he sighed and he smiled down at the cake. 

"...To Syaoran..." He read off the strawberry shortcake.   
  
  
  


AN: :D This chapter makes me want to eat strawberry shortcakes! 

Kero: Say that again! I'm with you! 

Ice: O.O Btw people, I'm sick! Boo-hoo! I've got a stuffy nose, this sux X.X 

Kero: Oh dears, and a sick person writes slower >. 

Ice: *nods* That's the most human thing I've heard you say in a while Kero. 

Kero: HEY!!! Oh wait, I almost forgot the lovely thank you note!! 

Kero's Thank You note to all you holy people ^0^ 

**jetforce4004** for pudding 2 stories high!   
**princessrachel **for the house made of pudding, apple pie, ice cream, and PUDDING!!! Arigatou!! And from Ice: The 1000 fake $ :P   
**sakura-li** for mango pudding! Ice is drooling all over it X.X   
**Fanny chan** for the BIG fudge chocolate cake..and the hug...*drools*   
**Toxic Shade** for the magical notebook! MWUHAHAHA! I can do evil things with this...nvm..   
**amaksu toko** for the cake!!! And from Ice: Thanks for the supply of air 0.o Hee hee   
**(nobody)** for all my fav foods! You da bomb!   
**SakuraMoon** for the cheese cake!! YATTA!   
**CrystalSakura** for cheese cake...HOMEMADE!   
**No name A.K.A Android564** for the lemon cheese cake!!   
**KawaiiTenshiDX** for the ice cream! Better eat it before it melts :P   
**gwkitty** for the pizza and more cheesecake!!   
**T&M,E&T and S&S lover gurl** for all the SWEETS! You're a sweeite poo :D   
**bRat >>>** for the 3 tiramisu cakes for everyone!   
**Baby-chan** for the life time supply of chocolate pudding!!   
**Cherry girl** for the bowl of pudding, good ol pudding :P   
**kitty kat** for the large cake!!   
  


That list was long X.X It took me a good whole ten mintues!! Well, ja for now folks! 

~.~ Da Kero ~.~   


Ice: Well, please stay tooned and thank you for the...er diploma **Baby-chan** ^^;; Review onegai and yeah...that's all I have to say! :D   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Endless Darkness

  
  


AN: Surprise surprise! Chapter 10 is here and!! And bRat, you had a question about my age? It is 14 ^0^ 

Sakura: And Kero is 100000000. 

Ice: ^^;; Oh and thanks for the certificate** bRat** :D So nice of you! And your other question about how I get my chapters out so fast...well, because I'm magical! MWUAHAHAHA! 

Sakura: *nods* 

Ice: ^^ 

Sakura: Where's Kero neways? 

Ice: Bathroom. That's what he gets from to much sweets and goodies :P 

Sakura: Yuck. 

Ice: You should probably bring him to the dentist and check if he has any cavities. 

Sakura: Dentist 0.o What will they say when they see some teddy bear that can change into a maneless lion? 

Ice: ...er, they will be speechless. 

Sakura: Exactly. Now lemme see...I finally memorized my script for this chapter! Poor Syao-kun!! 

Ice: Shush! We must not say to much >. 

Sakura: Gomen ^^;; 

Ice: Ok, onto Ch. 10!!   
  


Disclaimer: No, I don't own CCS and it's character, so pooey. CLAMP owns it -.-   


" Speech   
> Thoughts   
() Translation   
  
  


To Guard our Love   
Chapter Ten: Endless Darkness   
Written by Enchanted Ice Star

  
  
  
  


"Syaoran, let's hurry before we're late for school!" Sakura called from outside the door. She had learned to stay outside the door instead of walking right in and being shooed out again. 

"I'm just packing up my bag," Syaoran called back from inside the room. 

"Oh, how was the strawberry shortcake?" Sakura questioned. 

There was a pause and then Syaoran replied, "It was great...better than the first cake at least." 

"That's good," Sakura said in relief as the door opened and she smiled. "Off we go!!" Sakura skipped down the stairs while Syaoran followed behind. 

"Meiling already went off to school, I have no idea why she had to rush," Sakura explained as they left the mansion. 

"Oh well, she always has a weird reason," Syaoran answered. "Are you ready for the test?" 

"..." Sakura went dot eyed. "Test?!" 

Syaoran sweatdropped, "You forgot, right?" 

"...Hoe...." Sakura frowned as they entered the school building. "I'll just have to fail the darn test!" 

"You don't have to fail. Maybe it won't be that hard and you can get through it," Syaoran assured. 

"Yeah, your right! I can get through this test!" Sakura declared happily.   
  
  


Now everyone flip to page 137 in your textbooks," Mrs. Chow instructed while flipping her own copy. "Your assignments today are the questions on this page plus the practice exercise next to it." 

Sakura felt her chin slip off her hand, but then she lefted it again trying to stay awake. Her eyelids felt heavy as she stiffled a yawn. This is so boring!!> She thought tiredly as everyone started scribbling away in their notebooks, but then she felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around in her seat. "Hm?" 

"Are you having any trouble?" Syaoran asked. 

"Oh, not at all! What made you ask?" Sakura questioned while she stiffled another yawn and she smiled sheepishly. "Sorry!" 

Syaoran just shrugged slowly, "Well, it just seemed like you weren't doing anything. So I thought you didn't get how to do our assignment or something." 

"Thanks for asking though," Sakura grinned and turned back before she could see the tomato red Syaoran. She glanced down at the questions in the text book and she sweatdropped while turning back to face Syaoran again. "Actually, I have no idea what the heck the questions mean!" 

And so the morning and day went by like any ordinary day, but no one knew what was going to happen later on after the school bell rung.   
  


"So what are you going to do today Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked while they were walking home together. They were late from getting back since they had stayed in the library for a while. 

Sakura tilted her head in thought, "I'm really not sure actually. Maybe I'll just sit around since there isn't much homework neh?" 

"I don't think we have any at all!" Tomoyo said happily as they reached the Li Mansion gates. "Well, see you tomorrow Sakura-chan!" 

"Ja!" Sakura waved while entering the gates and into the Li estate. She heard a loud 'vroom' sound behind her and she turned around quickly with wide eyes, frightened at what could make that sort of noise. 

But what she saw didn't frighten her at all, it was just Syaoran sitting on some metal thing. "Hoe? Syaoran, what are you sitting on? And what's that awful strange noise?!" 

"It's a motorcycle Sakura. I just got it back from the repair shop cause I totally busted it last last week and they finally had the time to fix it," Syaoran explained. 

Sakura eyed the motorcycle with fascination. "A motorcycle? Wow...is it like those...car thingies?" 

"Er..well sort of," Syaoran answered uneasily since Sakura seemed so entranced with the motorcycle. "Er..do you want to go for a ride?" 

"Really?!" Sakura asked, her emerald eyes sparkling like mad. 

Syaoran sweatdropped, "Yeah sure." 

"Arigatou!!!" But then Sakura paused. "But how?" 

"Just sit behind me...I only have one helmet, but you can use it," Syaoran took the green helmet off his head that ruffled his brown hair and handed it over to Sakura who carefully placed it on her head and snapped the straps in place slowly. 

She slowly lifted her leg over the side and sat behind Syaoran. "I feel..unstable..." 

"Just hold onto my waist," Syaoran instructed. 

Sakura blinked and nodded while grasping tightly onto Syaoran's shirt. "Not that tight," Syaoran mumbled. 

"Oh, sorry!" Sakura answered meekly and loosened her grip. 

"Ready?" 

"Ready!" 

And they sped off down the pathway of the Li Mansion and down the roads of Hong Kong.   
  


"Sugoi!! This is so cool!!" Sakura cried as she felt the wind blow against her face and her auburn hair blowing out behind her. "I just feel like flying right now!!" She exclaimed. 

Syaoran just chuckled, and Sakura let go of his shirt and stretched her arms out like a bird. "Sakura!! That's dangerous!!" 

"But it's fun!!" Sakura cried back with a giggle as she quickly grabbed back onto Syaoran's shirt when they made a turn. She shut her eyes to relax with the wind and sun against her face. It all seemed better than heaven to her. 

"You've never been on a motorcycle Sakura?" Syaoran asked all of a sudden as they entered a more busy street. 

"Hai, this is the first time!" Sakura replied cheerfully. 

Syaoran sped a bit faster, "It always seems like the first time for you Sakura. Skiing, baking, everything!" 

Sakura just giggled, "Well, there's always a first for everything!" 

They were silent a bit but then Sakura just raised her arms into the air again with a bright smile on her face. "I'm flying!!! Whee!!" She cried. 

After a while, Syaoran joined in with her wildness and they were both laughing and screaming down the road. They made a sharp turn around the corner, with Sakura still with her arms stretched...everything seemed to slow down...their hearts were thumping in their chest, bright smiles plastered across their faces...it was twilight...the streetlights were just coming on... 

And then there was a bright flash, and loud honking. 

Sakura felt herself being ripped off the seat of the motocycle as she hurtled onto the road hard and tumbled back. She could hear loud screechings of a brake, and then more honking...and then...there was just a blur of colors, and it was getting darker...and darker... 

Just...endless darkness...   
  


**Sakura's point of view**   


Wake up...   
  


I have to wake up!!!   
  


Syaoran??   


Are you alright??   
  


Where are you??!!   
  


Why is it all dark? Where am I? Why can't I wake up? What happened? Is this death again? But I can't die, that's not possible! I'm already dead...but what is this then? 

I can feel my heart beating though...gently thumping against my chest...but then why is it all endless darkness? Why do I feel like I'm in a deep sleep, why is my head pounding with pain? I feel...so weak...my body...is so numb... 

No!! I...I need to get up! Up Sakura! Up!!! I have to...I have to...I have to what? I have to do something...I have to make sure Syaoran's alright!! Syaoran...Syaoran?!!! Where is he?! What happened?! 

"Sakura!!! Sakura!!!" Who's calling me? Those voices...so familiar...I can't reach them...I want to, but I can't... 

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!!!" A girl's voice...so familiar...Tomoyo? Tomoyo-chan! She's calling me! But I'm right here, can't you see Tomoyo?! I'm right here...right here...don't you see me?? 

"Wake up! Kinomoto Sakura! Wake up!" M..Meiling? Meiling-chan! Why is everyone calling me?! I'm right here...but I'm in darkness, and my head is throbbing...is this death? What is this? Darkness and nothing but voices and pain? Am I in another world? 

"When is she going to wake up doctor?" ...Sheifa...Sheifa!! I can hear Sheifa! I hear you Sheifa! But who are you talking to? Doctor? ...Doctor? Am I sick? Am I dead? Nani..? 

There's nothing now, just silence... 

"She should be coming to soon." A male voice, so unfamiliar...a stranger's voice. Are they talking about me? When I'm going to wake up? But aren't I awake? Or..or am I asleep? But I don't feel asleep... 

"But she's been uncousious for days!" 

"How's Xiaolang?! Is he still out too?!" 

Xiaolang...that's Syaoran! Syaoran...is he in the same state as I am? This darkness? Of pain? They want me to wake up, I need to wake up! 

For them! 

For Syaoran! 

**I. Need. To. Wake. Up.**   
  
  


Emerald eyes shoot open, sweat trickling down her forehead as she bolted into a sitting position. "I NEED TO WAKE UP!!!" 

"Sakura-chan!!!" Tomoyo cried as she hugged her friend. "You're alright!" 

"We were so worried..." Feimei cried as she patted Sakura on the head. 

Sakura was panting slightly as she felt her head. "It hurts...it all hurts.." She murmered. 

"Of course it hurts," Doctor Katawa answered. "You should rest Miss. Kinomoto. You've been in a serious accident, and you need more rest." 

Sakura became more awake at that. "Accident?! But..I wasn't alone...Syaoran! Where is he?! Is he ok?!" 

"He's still in the emergency room..." Meiling replied with puffy red eyes. "He's been in there for a whole day..." 

Sakura felt a huge pang in her heart. Emergency room? ...Syaoran...Syaoran....> She jumped off the bed and ran out the room. 

"Sakura!" They all called while running after her. 

Sakura didn't care about the crys behind her, as she ran down the white endless hallways in a hospital gown. She turned a corner, and another corner, and all the hallways seemed the same. But finally, she saw those bright red letters...Emergency Room. 

She reached the door just as it opened, and nurses and doctors came out while pulling out a stretcher with Syaoran who laid on it. Sakura's emerald eyes went wide as she saw how weak and vulnerable Syaoran looked under all those blankets and wires. A breathing mask was over his mouth, and cloths and bandages were wrapped all over him... 

"Syaoran..." Sakura whispered his name as the nurses started rolling him down the hall towards a empty room. Sakura followed all the way until Syaoran was left alone on a hospital bed, with wires conecting him to many weird machines that looked like nothing but monsters to Sakura. 

Sakura felt her eyes water, as she desperately blinked the tears away. "...SYAORAN!!!"   
  


**Syaoran's point of view**   


"...SYAORAN!!!" 

...Sakura...Sakura...Sakura??!!!! Is that you?! Are you calling for me?! Are you ok...?! Where am I though...? It's all dark...there's no one here...where am I? 

Sakura? Where are you? I feel so weak...I feel numb...I don't feel like I'm here...am I dead? But what happened? The bright light...honking...screeching noises...and everything was just endless darkness... 

Sakura? Where are you? Can't you light up the darkness with that smile of yours? Sakura? Where are you? Where am I? 

"...Syaoran...Syaoran..." Sakura...that's your voice...you're crying?! Why??!! Are you hurt? Is someone hurting you? Are you ok?! Why are you crying?! Can you hear me Sakura?? 

"Wake up Syao-kun! Wake up...." Wake up? But I'm awake, I'm wide awake! Right...? 

Wake up...? 

I have to wake up....   


Sakura wants me to wake up....   
  


Wake..up..   


I feel myself jump up and I hear a startled cry from Sakura. I glance around, everything is still dark...it's all still dark...but I'm awake...aren't my eyes open? Then...then why is it all...dark?! 

...Why?   
  
  


**Normal point of view**   
  


Sakura was shocked as Syaoran all of a sudden woke up, but Sakura was confused. Syaoran's eyes seemed different, they seemed dull...where was that fiery look in them? And Syaoran...didn't even seem to notice her presence... 

"Sakura? Sakura?! Where are you???!!" He cried out. 

Sakura gasped slightly and took his hands. "I'm right here! I'm right here Syao-kun!" Sakura reassured while brushing strands chocolate brown hair away from Syaoran's eyes... 

"..S...Sakura?!" His grip tightened on Sakura's hands. "But...but you're not there!!" 

"What do you mean? I'm...I'm right here..." Sakura replied shakily because Syaoran was staring right at her, but at the same time he was claiming that he didn't see her. 

Syaoran dropped her hands. "What..?! But...I...I can't see..." 

"Sakura! Sakura!" Tomoyo, Meiling, the Li sisters, and Yelan broke into the room. "We finally found you!" 

"Xiaolang!" Fanren cried as she ran up to her brother followed by the rest of the family. 

"...Fanren?! Where are you?!" Syaoran yelped as he waved his hands around trying to feel for anything. 

Fanren blinked in shock. "Brother...I'm right here..." Fanren grasped one of his searching hands. "...Something's wrong...mother..?" Fanren glanced questingly at Yelan who had a sad look on her face. 

"Oh god..." Yelan murmered. 

Doctor Katawa came into the room with a clipboard in his hand as he ushered Yelan over and whispered something to her and Yelan's eyes just widened. 

"Mother...what's wrong with our brother?" Fuutie asked shakily. 

"...Come," Yelan ordered everyone to come out of Syaoran's room and they were now standing in one of the hallways in the hospital. 

"What's wrong...with Syao-kun...?" Sakura's voice quivered, she was frightened. 

Yelan stared at all of them for a long time until she let out a breath and closed her eyes so she didn't have to see their expressions. 

"He's blind."   
  
  
  
  
  


AN: !.! 

Sakura: ! 

Kero: ! 

Ice: !!!!!! 

Sakura: !!!!!!!!!!! 

Kero: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Ice: That's enough guys, but poor Syao!!! 

Sakura: *cries* Waa!! He's blind?! Why did you make him blind Ice?! 

Ice: Don't worry...there's always a conclusion and that wasn't it. 

Kero: Oh well, the gaki's blind...MOOHAHAHA! 

Sakura and Ice: *bonks him on the head* KERO! That is really really mean!! 

Kero: *cries* And bonking my head was really really really mean!! 

Ice: -.-;; Ok, this story might have made a drastic turn, I think no one thought that Syaoran was going to go blind until now. Please don't kill me people, this is not the end. Who knows, there could be another drastic twist... 

Kero: Uh huh, oh right, enough blabbering from Ice, let's go to my thank you list ^0^ 

**Kero's Thank You List...NuMbEr 5?**

**danibunnie **for the strawberry shortcake...you better have given a proper one...and not try and poison me!!   
**ChibiMew** for the ton of cookies, raining candy, and of the jumbo strawberry shortcake!! Everyone's giving me shortcake @.@;; But YUM!   
**Kachimineo** for the pudding that will last 50 milleniums! SUGIO!   
**gwkitty** for the cookies :D   
**pinkuser** for the one wish...hmm...I WISH...I WISH FOR...FOR....unlimited wishes! MWUAHAHAHAHA, smart eh?! AHAHAHA!! Then I can wish away!!   
**Baby-chan** for the new game of Zylon Warriors! YAY!   
**Anime** for the 50,000 tons of pudding! Wow!   
**KawaiiTenshiDX** for the cake!   
**T&M,E&T and S&S lover gurl **for the FIVE THOUSAND CANDYS,SIX MILLION CAKES,AND TEN MILLION PUDDINGS!! WOWWY!   
**SakuraJade** for the cherry fried pie ^^;; It does sound weird...but it sure tasted GRRREAAAAT!   
**Yumeko** for the pudding pool that's the size of Tokyo Tower!!!!!!!!!!! MWUHAHAHA.   


And as usual, truly sincerly love Kero =^0^=   
  


Ice: ^^;; Oh right, and arigatou **Yumeko** for the oreos, notepad, and...er...your birthday cake? **Baby-chan **for the perfumed tissues (I really needed them!), lol bottle of aspirins, and YATTA! A CCS manga :D:D:D And the little strawberry shortcake, how kawaii ^^;; 

Kero: Ok peeps, review onegai, and stay tooned for Ch. 11 of 'To Guard our Love'! 

Ice: That was my line ¬¬;;   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. What I'll Do For You

  
  


AN: ^0^ Arigatou for the reviews!! I think my cold is getting better, at least I don't have to use a box of tissue everyday :P 

Sakura: *cries a river* It's all my fault that Syaoran is blind!! 

Ice: ...Aw..don't blame yourself Sakura-chan... 

Sakura: ^^;; I was just reading off the script! 

Ice: :P Oh ¬¬ Well onto this chapter..   


Disclaimer: No, I don't own CCS and it's character, so pooey. CLAMP owns it -.-   


" Speech   
> Thoughts   
() Translation   
  
  
  


To Guard our Love   
Chapter Eleven: What I'll Do For You   
Written by Enchanted Ice Star

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sakura's point of view**   


"He's blind." 

Those words...two simple words...but now, I feel like I'm alone...I'm all alone...Syaoran...he's blind? Blind...that means..that he can't see...never?! Can he never see me again?! Will he never see the sun rise and the sun set day after day...? 

...It's all my fault...isn't it? It's is all my fault, it should have been me that had gone blind...if I hadn't shown up, maybe Syaoran would still have had his helmet on, but...but he leant his helmet to me...and now... 

He's blind. 

Guardian angel...pft, I am nothing of that sort. I'm a failure in this aspect, and all I do for Syaoran is to cause him more trouble than he needed. If I wasn't here, he wouldn't have offered me to go on a motorcycle ride. If I wasn't here, then he wouldn't have had to experience my horrible cooking. If I wasn't here, he wouldn't have been literally almost poisoned by cough pills. 

But the truth is, I'm here. 

Syaoran was better off without a guardian angel...I do completely the opposite! I ruin his life, that's all I do...why am I even here?! Why did god want me to come here and ruin his life?! No...god thougt I would protect him...but I did just the opposite.... 

There has to be something I can do...there must be...after all, I'm his guardian angel, I have to do something.   
  
  


**Normal point of view**   
  


"Oh my god...he's...he's blind?" Meiling uttered in horror. 

The rest just looked solemnly back at her until they heard Syaoran screaming from his room. "What's happening to me?!! Why is it all dark?!!" 

Sakura bit her lip and went back into this room to try and calm him down. "Syaoran...calm down..." Her voice was shaky, and it was hard to hide how it was an effort to talk. 

"..Sakura? Sakura!! Where are you?" Syaoran began searching the air with his hands and Sakura grabbed them tightly. "I'm right here, don't worry...you're not alone." 

"...But why can't I see anything?" Syaoran mumbled. 

Sakura looked over her shoulder to look at the rest of the Li Family and Tomoyo. They simply nodded slowly and Sakura took a breath, "...It's only temporary Syaoran, you'll get better." She soothed. 

"...I'm blind aren't I?! I'm blind!!" Syaoran flung his hands out of Sakura's and fell back onto his bed. "I'm blind..." He uttered more softly. 

Sakura blinked away the new tears that had formed in her eyes and sniffed. Syaoran lifted his head, "Sakura? Is that you? Are you crying?" 

Sakura wiped her tears away and plastered a smile on her face even though Syaoran couldn't see it anymore. "..I'm fine Syaoran...I'll be right back...I just have to go get something..." 

"..But you'll..er..be back?" Syaoran's face had gone slightly red even though some parts were covered in bandages. 

"Hai, I promise," And with that Sakura got up and left the hospital room. "I'm going to go get something, I'll be back." 

Yelan looked at Sakura and nodded in understanding, "Get whatever you need Sakura, you have all the time in the world." 

"Arigatou," Sakura smiled and left in a hurry.   
  


Sakura ran back to the Li Mansion and to the empty garden. She looked up at the cloudless sky, and wondered what she could do. "God, can you hear me right now? Cause if you can, I really need help..." Sakura mumbled with her hands clamped together. 

When there was no reply, she frowned but she tried again. "Onegai (please)...I need help...Syaoran...he's blind! And it's all my fault...onegai...there must be some way to help him..." Sakura uttered. 

Suddenly, a bright beam shot from the sky onto Sakura and she disappeared.   
  
  


"Hoe? Where am I?" Sakura opened her eyes and saw the familiar surroundings of heaven. "I'm back in heaven!" Sakura looked down at her clothes and noticed they had changed back to white angel robes. 

"Sakura Kinomoto." 

Sakura looked up and saw Selissia, the head of the guardian angels and a very powerful magic user. "Selissia!" Sakura did a little bow and stood up straight again. "You heard my cry!" 

"Yes I did Sakura, and do you know that you are failing in your duty as guardian angel to Li Syaoran?" Selissia said in a stern voice. She didn't look any older than Sakura, maybe by a couple years, but her soul was thousands of years old. 

Sakura lowered her head in shame, "I...I'm sorry, but...but trouble just follows me everywhere..." 

There was silence and then Selissia sighed, "You have risked Li Syaoran's life many times Sakura. And now, you have again, but luckily he did not die, but he is now blind. You must face the consequences yourself Sakura." 

"...But I really don't know what to do..." Sakura said sadly while wiping away tears of shame and despair. 

Selissia stared at Sakura for a long time, then finally glided towards her and raised Sakura's chin so they could look each other in the eye. Selissia took one of Sakura's hands and placed something in her hand. "Only once may I help you, but no more." 

Sakura blinked and looked down at her hand. Selissia had placed a charm shaped like a teardrop and it was made of clear pink crystal. "...The...The Teardrop of Angels?" 

"Yes Sakura, and you know how to use it, correct?" 

Sakura nodded slowly, "But...but the consequence of using it..." 

Selissia nodded and placed a hand over Sakura's to make her wrap her fingers around the charm. "If you want to save him from a world of enternal darkness, then with your golden heart you will find the courage to use this." 

Sakura looked into the clear blue eyes of Selissia, and her thoughts changed to Syaoran. He's blind...he'll never see light again...how can anyone live in that sort of world? I will save him...no matter what...> Sakura nodded with confidence. 

"I can will do this," Sakura declared. 

Selissia stepped back and smiled, "It is your own choice, but make sure you do not get to close to that boy. You know the consequences if you do." 

Sakura blinked a couple times, and simply nodded. Selissia raised her hand and a hole appeared beneath Sakura as she was sent back down to earth.   
  


**Sakura's point of view**   
  


I'm standing alone in the garden of the Li Mansion, the wind just blowing softly around me. To others it might sound like the rustling of leaves, to me it sounds like a solemn song... 

I clutch the charm tightly in my hand, it looks so beautiful, the clear pink crystal that reflects any light. The Teardrop of Angels was an ancient powerful healing charm created by tears of the most powerful angels. Yet the consequence of using it...is quite large. 

But, I have a weird feeling in my soul, that I don't care about the conesqeuence, I would do anything for Syaoran. Did I just say that? 

I feel warm now, as if someone is embracing me, but of course no one is near me. But I'll do this for Syaoran...even if it means.. 

Loosing all my magic.   
  
  


**Normal point of view**   
  


Yelan looked up when she heard the panting of someone, and she saw Sakura with a small smile. "I'm back." 

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "Where were you?" 

"I...I was somewhere," Sakura replied. 

The Li sisters all had puffy red eyes, they obviously had been crying over how Syaoran was now blind. "How's Syaoran?" Sakura asked. 

"He's in his room, but he hasn't said a word to us..." Feimei said sorrowfully. 

Sakura went into the hospital room without a word and saw Syaoran looking at the white ceiling...but it was probably just darkness for him. Sakura gripped the charm that was in her hand, as she closed the door behind her. 

"Shaoran..." The name escaped her lips and she saw Syaoran turn his head towards her by listening to where the voice had come fom. 

"S..Sakura?" Syaoran sat up. 

Sakura walked towards him and pulled up a chair. "I'm back, are you feeling ok?" 

"Yeah...but it's just...I can't stand seeing only darkness..." Syaoran replied with a blank look in his eyes. 

Sakura had a small smile on her face as she replied, "Don't worry...it won't be long until you'll see light again." 

"..What?" 

She simply giggled, "Lie down." 

"...Why?" 

"Just lie down." 

Syaoran did so and Sakura lifted the charm and it glided over towards Syaoran and hovered above him, a soft pink aura shining from it. 

"Are you still there Sakura?" Syaoran asked. 

Sakura nodded even though Syaoran couldn't see it. "Yes, just stay still and stay in that position." 

"..Er..." 

"Trust me." 

"Ok..." 

Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated all her magic towards the charm, making it shine even brighter. "Oh teardop that holds the tears of angels, magic of light, magic of dark." Sakura chanted softly. 

"...Sakura? What are you saying?" 

Sakura ignored Syaoran's question and continued to concentrate. "Before you lies a victim of darkness, please heal thy person with your magic within." Sakura felt her magic leaving her body, bit by bit, and she felt weaker and weaker until finally she felt slightly empty. 

"Sakura? Sakura?! I can see?!" 

Sakura's eyes snapped open. "You can see? That's great!" Sakura noticed that the charm had vanished, Maybe it went back to Selissia...> 

Syaoran jumped out of bed and gave Sakura a hug. "I can see!!!" 

Sakura felt slightly warm all of a sudden as she felt a blush appear across her face. They were like that for a couple seconds until Syaoran stepped back with a confused look on his face. 

"S..Sakura..you have magic," Syaoran stated. 

Sakura blinked at him innocently. "What?" 

"Don't play that act with me again Sakura. You might've thought you tricked me back on the ski trip, but no, I didn't believe that you fell off a cliff and some helicopter picked you up. But now I know, you have magic," Syaoran said softly. 

"..I...I do?" Sakura said, trying to act confused. 

"You know you do Sakura, I know already, so it's no use trying to hide it from me," Syaoran muttered. 

Sakura shifted her gaze to the white bed sheets as she clenched the sleeves of her shirt tightly. "I...I don't have magic anymore though." 

Syaoran stared at her, "What?" 

"..I used it to save you. I used all of it," Sakura explained softly as she raised her head to look into Syaoran's amber eyes which had returned to it's usual look. 

Syaoran's eyes widened as Yelan stepped into the room and closed the door. "Xiaolang, Sakura is the card mistress." 

His eyes widened even more as he gasped, "You are?! The card mistress?!" 

Sakura nodded and slowly turned to Yelan. "But, I no longer have the powers to control the cards...and so..I must reseal the book once again until the destined one is found," Sakura explained. 

"You were the card mistress all along?" Syaoran mumbled in shock. "That explains most of the weird things...but there's something else isn't there Sakura? There's something different about you..." 

Sakura tilted her head, "That is not to be told." She replied and then she smiled. "But I am glad that I got your sight back..." 

They were all silent for a moment but then Syaoran broke the silence. "Why did you give up all your magic just for my sight?" 

"..Because...because..I'll do anything for you," Sakura blushed at what she had just said as she quickly looked down at the floor in embarrassment. 

Syaoran was turning just as red but then he walked closer to her and brought her chin up by his hand. "I think..I would have done..the same thing..." He uttered. "Arigatou Sakura." 

Sakura smiled at that, and Yelan just smiled at the sight of the two.   
  
  


**Syaoran's point of view**   


That time during darkness, seemed like enternity to me, even though it was only a couple hours. But then, Sakura had come and saved me, with magic. 

Now I know who she really is, the card mistress, who lost her powers because of me. She has always been different than any other person I have met. I admit that at first, I didn't like her much, and that she was so strange that I thought that she was just...weird.. 

Weird...to ok..to nice...to unique...and now, I just have a weird feeling in myself. Now that I think about the 'weird' things she did, I think as them as...cute... 

She's just so different, that I...I think..I don't know...but Meiling had told I shouldn't hide my feelings, maybe then I'll know what all this confusion is... 

But I can't help but hide my feelings...but why do I? Sakura...everytime I mention that name, I feel warm...maybe...maybe this is... 

Love?   
  
  


**Normal point of view**   
  


"Good bye Kero..." Sakura said sadly as she hugged the guardian beast one last time. 

As they stepped back, Kero went all watery eyed. "I guess...it'll be the last time we see each other Sakura." 

"Maybe Kero, we never know," Sakura tried to sound cheerful, but she failed miserbly. "Now go back into the book...the only problem is I have no idea how I'm suppose to seal the book again when I can't use the key anymore..." 

"No Sakura, you will always be the mistress of the cards, and the star key will always listen to you. It's just that you can't use the cards anymore, but the key will still hear you," Kero answered. 

"Ok, then I must seal the book in case the cards go wild again..." Sakura said softly. 

She picked up the star key, and Kero and her hugged one last time. He flew back into the book and disappeared from Sakura's sight. 

"Oh key that hides the power of darkness, return to the book and seal it tight," Sakura chanted and the star key flew into the key hole of the Sakura Book. "Until the destined one comes, will you be opened once again." She finished off, and the book glowed a brilliant pink and then it died down. 

Sakura looked at the book fondly as she picked it up. "I will leave you in safe hands...with the Li Clan." She decided as she went to Yelan's room and knocked. 

Yelan answered the door soon after. "Sakura, is something the matter?" 

"I am here to hand the Sakura Book to the Li Clan. The book will open again when the destine one is found," Sakura explained while handing the book to Yelan. She turned quickly away but Yelan stopped her. 

"Sakura...thank you for saving Syaoran," Yelan added softly. "It means alot to the clan." 

Sakura turned around again and smiled, "...It was something I should do." She turned back again and walked off, not to her room, just to some place where she could think. 

Magic has been with me all my life...since the day I was born, since the day I had died, since the day I had become an angel in the sky...and now, it's gone..I feel so empty...> Sakura thought as she found herself on one of the many balconies of the Li Mansion. 

She sighed softly, and looked up at the twinkling stars. "The stars are shining more brightly today..." She thought out loud as a small cool breeze blew pass her. 

"They are, aren't they?" Sakura turned around at the voice, and saw Syaoran standing there with his hands in his pockets. "You shouldn't be standing out here in the cold without wearing something warm." 

Sakura tilted her head slightly, "I'm fine, but thank you for caring." Sakura smiled while turning around again to stare at the stars. 

Syaoran walked up to her, and joined her on the balcony. Sakura leaned over slightly, and smiled. "You know, my mother once told me that in the sky, one star belongs to each of us. And when the time comes, we will find that rightful star, and that star would be our's." 

"...That's a neat story," Syaoran answered slowly. 

Sakura turned to him with a small smile on her face, and so did Syaoran. "I think I've found my star." Syaoran remarked. 

"...Hoe? You have?" Sakura pondered. 

Syaoran nodded slowly and looked up at the sky. "Yes, I think I've found my star." He turned back to face her again and he smiled one of the biggest smiles Sakura had seen him smile. 

"And I think...that star is you."   
  
  
  


AN: Oh! A near confession I do say?! 

Sakura: *blushes* 

Syaoran: *blushes* 

Kero: *throws up* Gah! Cut it with the fluff X.X;; 

Ice: But it's so sweet :D 

Kero: Gah! Not as sweet as pudding and sweets! Ohhh! Da list....   


Kero's Thank You List ~.~ 

**SakuraJade** for the pudding cake!!!!   
**BGR** for inviting me over to your place! AHAHAHAHA :D   
**Kirei Blossom** for the lemon flavoured jello! Jello..I love that wobbly stuff :P   
**ChibiMew** for the BIG soda! LoL!   
**(nobody)** for the chocolate chip cookies! YUM!   
**anjali-chan** for the everlasting gobstopper, KEWLIO!   
**UnicornHime** for the...er..pudding on the stick? Ehehehe...   
**gwkitty** for the swimming pool of ice cream! Better eat it before it melts!!   
**Sakura Bunnie** for the fridge of life time supple of any food!!   
**Kawa!!M!tsukai** for the house made of pudding, the sweets shop, a Sakura+Syaoran scupltured made out of pure cocolate 'n sweets, and the magical sweets bag! WOW!   
**LilDrummerGir23** for the ice cream of the size of Mt. Fuji, holy!!   
**Kataryn** for chocolate pudding!!   
**The Evil Psycho** cake, cookies, pudding, gingerbread, candy, pie, shortcake, and other desserts! SUGIO!   
**princessrachel **for the 3 ice cream cakes! *drools*   
**MEE*->CrazieStarGurl** for a million dollars so I can buy myself a million pieces of candy or pudding!! MWUHAHAHA!!   
**Anime** for all the sweetie sweets :D   
**Tessa-Chan** for 10 MILLION CANDYS,15 MILLION CAKES,and 20 MILLION PUDDINGS!! HOLY!!   


And that's all folks! 

~Kero~   


Ice: Ok, well stay tooned folks ^-^   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Tears of Love

  
  


AN: I think I might write a sequel to this after I write the final chapter!! Ya know, this might be the chapter before the final one!! Hoe!! 

Kero: What?! Really?! 

Ice: *nods* Yep, but there might be a sequel...I think there will be...90% sure of it ;) 

Kero: There better be or I won't get anymore pudding and sweets *cries* 

Ice: @.@ Oh right, omg!!! ARIGATOU LEII!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARIGATOU x10000000 FOR THE IMAGE AWARD!!!! I WUV YA!!! My very first one to, I'll always remember you and that award...thank you so much :D:D 

Kero: Nehehehehehe! Oh ho ho, the thank you list ~.^   


Kero's Thank You List!!~~!! 

**MEE*->CrazieStarGurl** for the green tea cookies, strawberry filled koala cookies, oreos, and chips ahoy!! YUMMIE :)   
**Kataryn** for the magical discount card! WHOOO00ooooo :D   
**Syaoran'sgurl01** for the century supple of pudding, 10 trillion bags of candy,and icecream the size of Mt.Fuji!   
**SakuraJade** for the ice cream cake! ME LUV!   
**Leii** for one million dollars, and every flavoured jelly bean! Every flavour...sounds dangerous ^.~;;   
**Toxic Shade** for the chocolate statue that looks like wonderful me!!   
**kitty kat** for the large lemon squares, sugar cookies, and the sweets! LOOKS GOOD :D   
**LilDrummerGirl23** for the chocolate pudding!!!   
**princessrachel** for the mountani of pudding :D   
**anjali-chan** for the giant peice of taffy, but it won't shud me up! MWUHAHAHAH!!   
**Sakura Bunnie** for whatever I want ^^;;;   
**ChibiMew** for the gets infinite candy, pudding, cake, and all other sweets!!!! YAY!!   
**pinkuser** for the...0.o toothbrush, toothpaste, medicine to cure you whenever you have a stomach ache ^^;; Very nice of you!   
**Anime** for the load of treats!!   
**Yumeko** for the $100,000,000 and brownies! *drools*   
**Merl-chan** for the PS 2!! YEAH!! And FF10!!! WHOOO!!!   
**(nobody)** for all the video games and systems in the world! HOLY! YATTA!   
**Saba-chan** for the box of Pocky that refill by emselves :D And a jello house!! ^0^   


Ice: Oh and thank you so much for the remote control **Saba-chan**! Oh ho ho, it'll come in handy ~.^ Well, I guess Kero's done with his thank you list, now onto the 12th chapter ^0^   
  
  


Disclaimer: No, I don't own CCS and it's character, so pooey. CLAMP owns it -.-   


" Speech   
> Thoughts   
() Translation   
  
  
  
  


To Guard our Love   
Chapter Twelve: Tears of Love   
Written by Enchanted Ice Star   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sakura blinked as they stared at each other for a good whole five minutes. It was silent except for the leaves rustling against each other and the stars seemed to twinkle at them happily. 

Syaoran turned red as he looked quickly away. "I mean..." 

"...I know what you mean..." Sakura replied softly as she turned to look at the stars herself. "...This is what they call love? Isn't it?" 

"..They?" 

"I mean, we." Sakura answered quickly. 

Syaoran blushed even more as he grasped onto the railing tightly. "...Yes..I guess..." 

Sakura turned to him once again, and turned him lightly so they were face to face. "...I've never been in love before...and now I know that it is...a wonderful feeling..." Sakura said in a soft dreamy voice, but then her eyes went slightly watery as she turned away. "...But...but...I can't..." 

Syaoran's amber eyes went wide as the words hit him and slowly engraved themselves into his heart. 

Sakura turned around quickly and ran off the balcony. "I can't love!!" She cried while her figure disappeared out of sight.   
  
  


**Syaoran's point of view**   
  


I turned around, slightly pale.I had finally brought up the courage to confess and admit my true feeling to myself and ying fa... how hard it was, and now it's over. 

She says "I can't love." 

I guess...that means no. She doesn't love me? How stupid was I to think that she would have ever fealt the same way as me? I was a baka...a big baka....now she must hate me, it's all over. 

She doesn't love me...this hurts...it really really hurts...but it doesn't feel like the pain of a bruise when I trained when I was little. It doesn't feel like a cut in the skin...it's really painful...this aching feeling...it's my heart...it's breaking..it hurts.. 

Love hurts...I thought it was suppose to be sweet...and beautiful...but it's all just pain... 

Lies and pain, that's all it is... 

"I can't love." ...You can't love? ... 

Pain... 

I feel numb.. 

I feel...just pain...   
  
  


**Normal point of view**   


Let's face each other   
Face to face   
Then we can see eath other   
The emotion in our eyes   


Will it be yes?   
Will it be no?   
It's all for destiny   
To pick and play   


It's either a smile   
It's either a tear   
It's either good   
Or it's either bad   


It never works out   
For everyone   
And that's the case   
Between you and me   


Let's face each other   
No more pain   
No more tears   
Let's just face each other   


The emotion between us   
Will no longer be hidden   
Yet will it be yes?   
Or will it be no?   
  


Sakura sat on the bed, hugging her knees tightly, a ruby eyed girl standing next to her with a worried look shown across her face. Her face was hidden in her knees, but she could feel the other girl's presence near her. 

"Sakura? Are you ok?" Meiling asked. 

"I don't know..." Sakura replied in a muffled voice. "I'm so confused...I've never fealt this weird feeling before..." 

Meiling stared at her for a moment, then sighed as she walked over to Sakura and lifted her head so she could see her face. "Sakura, this is exactly what I told Xiaolang, and I think I have to tell you the same thing. Don't hide your feelings, it causes much more pain. Don't hide anything, just show it, bring it out to the light." 

Sakura sniffed and whiped away some tears that had rolled down the side of her cheeks. "Hiding my feelings? But I'm not trying to..it's just...doing that by itself..I just don't know what's happening...Syaoran..he, I don't know!" 

"He loves you Sakura! You know that, don't you? He told you didn't he?" 

"...I guess...he did...in a odd way..." Sakura answered in a hoarse voice. "It's just..that, it can't be!" 

"..What can't be?! If you love him, and he loves you, it'll work perfectly like a fairy tale!" Meiling exclaimed, but her ruby eyes showed a hint of sadness. "If only...it was like that with me and him..." She said softly. 

Sakura lifted her head a bit, and tilted it. "...Hoe?" 

"...I loved him, Sakura. But...he didn't love me, he loved you. I let him go, so he could find happiness, you can't turn him down..." Meiling looked at Sakura hard. "For me? For your own future? Xiaolang is a great guy! He might seem cold at times, but he's got a big heart..." 

Sakura glanced down at her feet, and sighed. "I know that...he's nice, he's sweet, he's everything! Demo...demo...it will never work out between him and me." 

"...Why?! It works perfectly!" Meiling exclaimed in confusion. 

"Hmm..it's hard to explain..." Sakura answered lightly. "Let's just say...water and fire. When there is water, there can be no fire. When there is fire, there can be no water. They deminish each other." Sakura replied. 

Meiling blinked, and a look of puzzlement crossed her face. "...But...but that makes no sense..." 

"It makes perfect sense except for the fact that you are missing a peice to the puzzle," Sakura giggled softly and stood up from the bed. "Thanks for being there when I needed someone to talk to Meiling." 

"..Er no problem," Meiling answered. 

Sakura smiled, "It helped alot...and I feel...lighter now." Sakura took in a deep breath and sighed. "I just don't know what to do now." 

"...Go give Syaoran an answer...he can't live without knowing if it's yes or no," Meiling suggested. 

"...I...I need to think about it..." Sakura closed the door behind her and left. 

Meiling just shook her head disappointingly. "Those two are so...impossible."   
  
  
  


Two days went by, and Sakura was getting a weird feeling in her stomach everytime she was near Syaoran. Syaoran didn't speak to her, and whenever she wanted to start a conversation, he would just sort of walk away. Sakura sighed sadly as she took her seat in front of Syaoran to begin today's morning. 

Tomoyo looked over at Sakura, and then glanced over at Syaoran who's face was hidden behind a text book. She frowned, she could sense something was wrong between the two...they seemed so tense. 

"Sakura? Is something wrong?" Tomoyo asked worridly. 

Sakura sighed again and smiled meekly, "...No, nothing's wrong Tomoyo-chan." 

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow and gave her an 'as if' look, but she decided to drop it since Sakura didn't seem like talking about it. She saw Sakura turned herself around and peek over Syaoran's text book. 

"Shaoran...?" Sakura started, but Syaoran just growled and lifted his text book higher. Sakura stepped back, her emerald eyes showed hurt as she turned around again when the teacher came in. 

"Settle down class, you can do your talking at recess," Mrs. Chow said while placing her books on her desk. 

For Sakura, the whole lesson went by as a dream, everything seemed blurry, and everything seemed unreal. She wondered what was wrong with Syaoran, it seemed like..he didn't want her around. 

Does he hate me now? Why?? Did I do something...wrong?> Sakura thought through the whole afternoon until the bell rung. 

She wanted to walk home with Syaoran and ask him what was wrong, but the minute the bell rung he was out the door. Sakura ran after him, but he was much faster and soon was to far to catch up too. 

Sakura frowned as she made her way into the Li Mansion minutes after Syaoran. She walked by his closed door, and stopped in front of it hesitiantly. 

She couldn't hear any sound coming from the room, but she knew he was in there. She knew him to well now. 

"...Sy.." Sakura lifted her hand to knock, but then she paused, wondering what to say if he did answer the door. She took a deep breath, and knocked twice. 

There was no answer. 

She knocked again. 

"I'm busy." Replied a flat voice. 

Sakura frowned, the tone in his voice wasn't the usual friendly voice she was use to. She knocked again. 

"I told you, I'm busy," Replied the same flat voice, but this time, it was slightly more annoyed. 

Sakura bit the bottom of her lip as she dropped her hand back to her side. "...Shaoran...what's wrong?" 

"...What's wrong? You know very well what's wrong," Came the reply. 

Sakura gripped onto the end of her uniform skirt tightly, her emerald eyes starting to water. "...But..but I don't know what I did wrong...I really don't. What did I do Syaoran? What did I do?" Sakura asked shakily. 

There was silence and no reply but then the door clicked and it opened, revealing a Syaoran with a glare on his face. 

"Don't act stupid Kinomoto," He muttered. 

Sakura stepped back slightly at the words, they were simple words, but they sounded harsh against his lips. "...Syaoran..? Something's wrong, and I really don't know why you're so angry at me, and why you keep ignoring me, I just don't know why!" Sakura cried. 

"...You.." Syaoran started. 

"I what?!" Sakura couldn't control the odd pain in her body. "I didn't do anything wrong did I?! I gave up all my magic so you could see the world again. I deserve a rightful reason why you're acting this way to me!" 

It was Syaoran's turn to be surprised, he had never seen Sakura yell, espeically to him. Even if he had been mean to her before, she would just giggle and act as if nothing had just happened. "...You...You hurt me..." He mumbled. 

Sakura's anger died away, and her eyes just glistened as a round teardrop rolled down her cheek and hit the carpet, making it darker. 

"You hurt me..." Syaoran repeated. "It's so painful Sakura, it's really painful..." He uttered. 

Sakura listened to the words entering her mind, "It's painful". Painful? What's painful...?> She wanted to ask, but she felt that she should know why Syaoran was in pain. It's...it's my fault? It must be...my fault..?> 

Sakura lowered her head, her auburn bangs falling into her eyes. "...It's my fault...isn't it?" She mumbled. "That you're in pain? I'm...I'm sorry..." Sakura lifted her head again and turned around. "I'm sorry...for causing you so much pain...so much trouble...I'm sorry...that I jumped into your life all of a sudden...I'm sorry..." 

She walked away quickly without turning back, but Syaoran could have swore he heard four words escape her lips. 

"I can't love you..." 

Syaoran didn't know what to do just then, as he watched Sakura's figure disappear down the hallway. He could hear his heart beating in his chest, and that was basically the only sound that was heard around the house. 

He didn't like seeing the hurt look in Sakura's eyes, it pained him...that it was he who caused the look in her eyes. But then, she had done the same thing to him, and caused him pain he had never felt before. 

"Why is love...so painful?" Syaoran mumbled under his breath. 

He stepped back inside his room, but then he paused. He thought again, and decided...to visit the room at the end of the hall, Sakura's room...   
  
  


Sakura was trying to do her homework, but she couldn't even see what she was writing because the tears just kept on coming back. 

She wiped them away quickly, but they just covered her eyes again and some of the tears dropped onto her assignment staining it with her tears. "..Stupid tears...won't go away...stop crying!!" 

She didn't notice her door opening as she continued to try and write her homework, but then a pair of hands covered her eyes. She gasped but then she heard a familiar voice say, "Guess who?" 

"...Syaoran?" Sakura pushed the hands gently away from her eyes as she turned around from her seat. "Syaoran...?" 

Syaoran looked down at the floor as Sakura got up from her chair. "Ok, I'm sorry Sakura. I know I shouldn't be mad at you, it was my own fault that I fell in love with you. And so the pain I am enduring now, is my own fault.." 

Sakura quickly wiped away the new tears in her eyes, as she gave Syaoran a hug by leaping into him. He was startled and so he stumbled back, but he accepted the warm feeling as he wrapped his own arms around Sakura. 

"I am so sorry, it's not you fault!!" Sakura cried into his shoulder. "It really should be my fault, I'm suppose to be protecting you and..I just cause you pain..." 

"Protecting me? Why?" Syaoran questioned. 

Sakura paused and shook her head no. "No..I can't tell you...gomen...but...but..." 

"..." There was a second of silence and then Sakura stepped back a bit so they could see each other's face. Sakura's eyes sparkled, and Syaoran's amber eyes flared. 

"A..Aishiteru!!" Sakura cried.   
  
  
  
  


AN: The word above that you just read means 'I love you'. I didn't want to put brackets and ruin the moment! ^^;; Just be prepared..the next chapter isn't going to be all...happy ever after...you'll see ^.~ 

Kero: I don't care how those two are happily ever after, I'm just happily ever after with my sweets and goods! ^0^ 

Ice: ¬¬; 

Kero: Well, stay tooned for Ch. 13 ~.~ 

Ice: And tell me what you guys think, sequel or no sequel??   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. My One and Only Star

  
  


AN: The final chapter?! Yep, that's right, this is the final chapter to this fic...*cries* I feel sad actually! It was a really fun fic to write, and I think I like writing fics alot now!! 

Kero: *cries a thousand hours* NOO! That means...no more sweets? No more pudding? No more...GOODIES?! NOOO!! 

Ice: ...Ya know what Kero? For once I'm sad with you...*cries* 

Kero: Wait! But I think there will be a sequel right right?! 

Sakura: Hai!! 

Syaoran: Absolutely!! 

Meiling: Totally~! 

Tomoyo: Yeah!! 

Ice: *sweatdrop* Yeah, so there will probably be a sequel because the ending is...kind of, not complete! So I wanna make a sequel ;) 

Kero: YATTA! MORE SWEETS FOR ME! NONE FOR SUPPI THOUGH! AHAHAHAHA! 

Ice: Ok..onto the...final...chapter....final...chapter...*cough* ok, me stop now ^^;;   
  


Disclaimer: No, I don't own CCS and it's character, so pooey. CLAMP owns it -.-   


" Speech   
> Thoughts   
() Translation   
  


To Guard our Love   
Chapter Thirteen: My One and Only Star   
Written by Enchanted Ice Star

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sakura landed softly into Syaoran's arms, and the time seem to freeze around them. Hearts beating were the only sound, as both were in each other's arms. 

Syaoran smiled, and Sakura wished he would do that more often. "...I really love you Sakura..." He mumbled. 

Sakura felt warm and light as she was held in the arms of Syaoran. She forgot all about her duty, rules, responsibility, she just wanted to be held forever, in her room, in the warm embrace of Li Syaoran. 

Just then, she felt her chin being lifted gently, and Syaoran leaned closer. Sakura did so to, as she had watched many humans do this..they were inches apart, and Sakura closed her emerald eyes, wondering what it was like. 

Closer and closer...they...leaned... so close...and then all of a sudden a blinding white right exploded out of no where which caused Sakura and Syaoran to tumble back. 

"Nani (what)?!" They both said in unison as they got up and saw that the room had disappeared and they were standing in a white empty void of space. 

"Shaoran...where are we?!" Sakura cried, as she tried to walk towards Syaoran, but something was holding her back. 

Syaoran was trying to do the same, but a weird force held them both back from each other. "I can't reach you Sakura!!" 

"Syao-kun!!" Sakura screamed. 

"_Sakura..._" 

Sakura and Syaoran both froze, and looked around for the source of the voice. To Sakura, the voice sounded familiar... 

"...Selissia?!" Sakura guessed. 

"_Sakura, you know you have just made a very big mistake._" 

Sakura's eyes widened in horror as she looked around. "I didn't know! I forgot all about the rules! I am so sorry..." 

"...Who are you talking to Sakura?" Syaoran asked with wide eyes. "I can hear the voice...but who's Selissia?!" 

"_Li Syaoran, you do not need to know. It is best if you don't._" Came Selissia's voice. 

"_Sakura, you know that you can't be with Li Syaoran. You know very well that you are not suppose to fall in love with the person whom you must guard. That is against all gods rules, and you have broken it._" 

Sakura felt her eyes water slightly as she looked at the empty floor shamefully. "Gomen nasai...I really just forgot...my feelings...just took over me...I was confused..." Sakura mumbled softly. 

"_No Sakura, you knew you were falling in love, you just didn't know what this feeling was called,_" Selissia's voice echoed softly in the empty area. "_And now Sakura..you know what you must face.._." 

Syaoran watched Sakura's expression turn to one of angst. "Sakura...what's happening?! What rules?!" 

Sakura lifted her head, "But I don't want to leave him! I won't!" Sakura forcefully tried to break the force that held her back from Syaoran. 

Syaoran did to, and they both stretched out their hands, their fingers ever so close...brushing against each other...and then..a powerful force pulled Sakura back. 

"SHAORAN!!!!" Sakura screamed. 

Syaoran watched in horror as Sakura's hand slowly slipped away and she was getting farther and farther. "SAKURA!! NOO! SAKURA!!" 

He could see Sakura smile faintly. "I don't want to leave you with a frown, I'll leave you with a smile. I'll always always try to remember you ok Syaoran? I will try my best...take care...I'll always guard our love in my heart, it was the most important memory and feeling to me in all my life...arigatou..." And then she was gone... 

Syaoran stumbled forward, and he found himself back in Sakura's old room. "...Sakura...?" He said numbly. "...What...what happened?!"   
  
  


Sakura found herself in heaven once again, her wings back on her back, and she was now standing in the grand hall way of the guardian angels. 

Selissia sat at the very top, with a sad look on her face. Other head guardian angels stood along side her, and they all had an expressionless face. 

"Sakura Kinomoto, you know that you have broken the most important rule for guardian angels." Selissia said in a stern voice. "Human and angel can not be together, for one is alive and one is only a living spirit." 

"I understand...but...I couldn't...help it...I don't know..." Sakura stuttered. 

"Shameful, how could she be a guardian angel in the first place?" Someone muttered from the crowd. 

Sakura frowned as Selissia continued, "In god's order, you know what the punishment is don't you Sakura?" 

"...Hai..." Sakura felt tears forming in her eyes as they rolled down her cheeks in round pearly tears. She lifted her head, her emerald eyes showed sorrow and pain. 

Selissia sighed softly, "I am very sorry Sakura, I can't help you this time, no one can go against the rules of god." 

"I know that..." Sakura whispered. 

"Then, are you ready?" Selissia asked. 

Sakura took a breath, "Can...can I say one last good bye?" 

Selissia stared at Sakura, as if she was trying to see into her, and then she finally nodded. "Very well, but you have exactly two mintues." 

"..Ar..Arigatou!" Sakura exclaimed as Selissia transported her back to the one she loved.   
  
  


Syaoran was in the back of the Li Mansion, looking at the lotuses that floated over the small river in their garden. It was a garden in a chinese style, with a bridge going over the river and on the other end, flowers greeted you. 

But, Syaoran was in no mood to stare at flowers, well, he kind of did. He wanted to stare at his flower, his cherry blossom. 

"What happened...? Where did you go? Rules? What rules? Face it? ...There's something you're hiding from me..." Syaoran thought out loud with a sigh. 

"You're right Syaoran, I am hiding something from you." 

Syaoran turned around with wide eyes and saw Sakura standing there, in a long flowing white gown, and beautiful pearly pink wings on her back. She looked...like an angel, glowing lightly, and she had an angelic aura around her. He wondered how he never sensed this aura around her... 

"S..Sakura...?!" Syaoran exclaimed. 

Sakura tilted her head, locks of auburn hair tumbling over her shoulder. "Li Syaoran, I am your guardian angel." 

Syaoran felt a breeze go by him, gentle, but warm. A cherry blossom petal got caught in the breeze, and Syaoran just felt numb and shocked. The girl he loved, the first girl he ever loved, the girl standing before him, was his guardian angel. 

Sakura giggled slightly, but then a frown spread across her face. "Let me correct that, I _was_ your guardian angel. Not anymore though Syaoran..not anymore..." Sakura said sadly. 

Syaoran was still shocked, but he was recovering from it. He stepped forward slowly, and reached out a hand to touch Sakura's cheek, but his hand went right through her. "...What...?" 

Sakura smiled sadly, "I can no longer protect you Syaoran, even though I did a lame job of it. But please, take care of yourself...I want you to be safe...and live a good long happy life, and have a happy family.." 

"Sakura...but...but I want to be with you..." Syaoran uttered. 

"But..we can't, human and angels lives in completely seperate worlds. We have different rules, different responsibilities, everything is different," Sakura said softly, tears were starting to form in her eyes. 

Syaoran looked at the grass sadly, he felt his world crumbling around him. "...Sakura, you were the first person I ever fell in love with..I never learned how to love, but you taught me how..." 

Sakura's eyes widened, "...You did to...you taught me how human's lived now, so did Tomoyo, Chiharu, Meiling! All of them were very great friends...and tell them that I will miss them. But just say that I moved back to Japan ok?" 

"...Ok...." Syaoran's voice came out strained. 

"I have to go now Syaoran..." Sakura started fading and Syaoran's head snapped up. "NO!" Syaoran reached out for Sakura's hand but he felt nothing but air. "AISHITERU!!" His cry was filled with pain and sadness, as he watched the one he loved slowly fade. 

Sakura smiled at him, and placed one hand to her chest and nodded, then she vanished. Syaoran felt numb then, he felt empty, and the only thing he felt was a breeze go around him. That same warm breeze. 

"_To guard our love, in our hearts_..._Aishiteru..._" He heard a soft faint voice say as the wind picked up and left.   
  
  


"Now, are you ready?" Selissia asked as she unrolled a peice of parchment. 

Sakura took a deep breath, and nodded, "I am ready..." I'll always love you, I'll try to remember you...> She repeated in her head over and over again. 

She heard Selissia start the spell, but all she could think about was leaving Syaoran. We might never see each other again!> She closed her eyes, as she felt the swirl of magic spin around her, memories slowly slipping away. 

..What?...Where am I again?? No!! I can't forget...Syaoran..Li Syaoran...> She repeated over and over, but she could feel the memories going away.. 

And then she could feel herself changing...and then at last... 

It was all darkness to her... 

Swirling lights... 

Around and around... 

Bright lights, very bright... 

Syaoran...Syaoran...who's...Syaoran??>   
  
  


Syaoran stared aimlessly outside his window, the green curtains were pulled back to reveal the rain pouring down and hitting the sidewalks. The sound was nice, it comforted him, but still the pain was overwhelming. 

Guardian angel...she's my guardian angel?> Syaoran was still shocked, but amazed at the same time. No wonder...she didn't know a thing about motorcycles...or skiing...> 

He sighed as he watched the rain continue to pour as he glanced up at the cloudy skies. "...I wonder...if you're up there..." 

"Who's up there?" 

Syaoran frowned as he heard the familiar voice of Meiling as she plopped herself beside him. "Where's Sakura? I thought we were going to the mall today!" 

Syaoran felt a pang of sadness as he looked up at the sky. Meiling noticed the look in his eyes...yearning for something...yet he couldn't get it..."...Xiaolang, something's wrong? Isn't it?" 

"Hm?" 

"I know something's wrong, that look in your eyes tell me everything," Meiling chuckled. 

Syaoran growled under his breath and shrugged, "I was just...wondering...if an angel was up there.." He said sadly. 

Meiling blinked, her ruby's eyes showed confusion. "...When did you start believing that there were angels?!" 

He turned to look at Meiling, with a sad but mischevious look in his eyes. "Oh, there are such things Meiling. There really are." 

She just blinked again, in utter puzzlement. "What?! And you still didn't answer me, where's Sakura?" And then he saw a flash of great sadness go over Syaoran's amber eyes. "...What happened?" 

"..She's gone," Syaoran mumbled and buried his head in his hands. 

"...What...?" 

"She moved...back to Japan," Syaoran wished that was the truth, at least then he could still visit her. 

Meiling's eyes widened, "What?! She moved back?! Without telling me?!" 

"...Yes..." Syaoran lefted his head, a distant look in his eyes. Meiling sighed, and got up, she would leave him alone for once...for she had a feeling he wanted to be left alone.   


_One last good bye_   
_Is all I wanted to say_   
_To tell you how you really meant to me_   
_That you were the special one_   
__ __

Syaoran glanced around his room, it seemed bare without the cheery sound of Sakura, and her sillyness of turning on the wrong water taps. A small smile went on his lips, as he remembered those nice times with her...   


_In all my life_   
_You were the one_   
_So many memories we shared_   
_Yet this good bye...was the most painful_   
__ __

He stood up slowly and went into the bathroom, and glanced down at the water taps. Flapping gently against the breeze that was let in by the open window in the washroom, was two yellow sticky notes. 

"Hot..." Syaoran mumbled. "...Cold..." 

He could imagine Sakura giggling right now, that giggle that was the sound of music to his ears. How he wish she was still here, how he wished at least he had a picture of her.   


_One last good bye_   
_You leave me with nothing here_   
_Just beautiful memories_   
_And a broken heart_   
__ __

_Secrets of the pass_   
_All reveal to me so quickly_   
_Why didn't you say so sooner?_   
_...I miss you dearly..._   
__ __

_You were my special one_   
_My number one_   
_You caught me when I needed you_   
_And I caught you when you needed me_   
__ __

_Is this how a fairy tale would end?_   
_No not at all..._   
_Where's the happy end?_   
_Why must we be a ending of dispair?_   
__ __

_You could be in the sky_   
_You could be right by my side_   
_Yet you choose to leave me?_   
_Why?_   
__ __

_You say you love me_   
_I say I love you_   
_But in the end_   
_Our differences still seperate us_   
__   
__ __

Syaoran ran out of the bathroom and down the stairs, out the front doors and into the pouring rain. It was bitter cold, but he felt numb, and the cold didn't matter. 

He ran to where his feet wanted to take him, he didn't know where, he just wanted to run. Run and leave the pain behind, run and forget everything. 

But then he found himself in front of Tomoyo's house, and he stopped in front of the mansion panting. "Daidouji-chan..." He walked up the front pathway and knocked on the door. 

Tomoyo answered, and worry was written all over her face when she saw how Syaoran looked. "Li-kun! What happened?" Tomoyo moved aside for Syaoran to drag himself in. 

"...You, you taped Sakura didn't you? You have tapes of her?" Syaoran asked deperately. 

Tomoyo nodded slowly, "They're up in my room...I'll go get them." She headed up the stairs but then looked over her shoulder. "Why?" 

"..." Syaoran's head was drooped, and Tomoyo couldn't see the expression on his face. "She's gone." Was all he said. 

Tomoyo let a little gasp out, and tears formed in her eyes. "What do you mean gone?!" 

"She...moved back to Japan this morning," Syaoran mumbled. 

Tomoyo shook her head, "That can't be true! Sakura-chan would tell me if she moved! She was like a best friend to me! A sister practically!" 

Syaoran lifted his head, "And I thought she was more to me than the world..." He whispered but Tomoyo could still hear it. 

She looked at him with sadness and then headed up to her room to get the couple of tapes she had taped of Sakura dancing with Syaoran, and other little things. 

Syaoran ended up staying at Tomoyo's house for the rest of the evening, both of them watching tapes of Sakura. Syaoran watched the Sakura and Syaoran on the screen dance, and the crowd around them smiling. 

"A happy ending...that would've been..." He thought in a soft voice. 

Tomoyo turned to look at him, "What did you say Li-kun?" 

"...Nothing at all..." Syaoran stood up to go looked at the dark sky. The clouds had cleared, to reveal a dark navy blue sky that looked like velvet. 

The stars were up, twinkling gently against the blue background, yet one of the stars seemed to be the biggest of all. Shining radiantly with all its might, to Syaoran, it seemed like the star was smiling at him, winking at him too. 

"Sakura...you'll always be my star...my one and only star..."   
  
  
  
  


AN: What?! S+S not together in the end???!! Ahh! No flames!!! *hides* Ok, I'll come out again ^0^ Don't worry, there is going to be a **SEQUEL**! Do I need to repeat that? A **SEQUEL**! And more about what happened to Sakura will be revealed, since it wasn't clear in this chapter. I did that on purpose by the way :P 

Kero: If there's a sequel...nehehehehe! MORE SWEETS~! 

Ice: ¬¬ Well, I hope you enjoyed this fic, mind you my very first one :P It was really fun to write and thanks to all your support that kept me writing~!!! It was all thanks to you guys, I love ya all!!!! 

Kero: And to my grand thank list of goodies and sweets~~-->> 

**Kero's Wonderful Thank You List!!!**

**SakuraMoon** for all the pudding that can fill the Grand Canyon...whoa...   
**Saiera** for the chocolate rainbow sherbert on a stick! Never heard of that before...^^;;   
**ChibiMew** for twelve dozen cookies, raining kandy, cotton candy clouds, and a big bowl of pudding!! YUMME~!   
**Wallcrawler86** for da truckload of vanilla pudding :D   
**!!!Speedo!!!** for the strawberry shortcakes!!!   
**UnicornHime** for the magic pudding stick hat?? Hahahaha, thx!!   
**SakuraJade** for the Missippi Mud Pie :):)!!   
**LadyGatomon** for 500 boxes of pudding!!   
**Choco-Drops** for ten tons of suga~!!   
**MEE*->CrazieStarGurl** for the Doritos, chips, strawberry filled chocolates, sourballs, homemade blueberry muffins...and er a toothbrush, toothpaste, breath mints, and the mint flavoured gum :P Thanks, no more cavities for good ol me :D   
**skatersakura^-^** for the...EEEEWWW! FROG LEGS AND GROSS FOOD! *PUKE*!!!   
**Sweet Anime Fan** for the vanilla pudding :D!!!   
**No name** for the sweets and pudding, tra lalalalala!!   
**Sylphina** for the great pudding!!   
**princessrachel** for a school filled with sweets and pudding :D YAY!   
**Sakura Bunnie **for the..Brat..doll...AHAHAHAHAH!!   
**God of Death's Little Angel** for the cookies, whip cream, and chocolate milk!!! YATTA!!   
**Kachimineo** for the pudding pool the size of US...holy!!   
  


Ice: And thanks **MEE*->CrazieStarGurl **for the plaque and everything!! Arigatou!!! And thanks everyone for the food...lol ^^;; Well I hope you guys stay tooned for the sequel of "To Guard our Love" and thank you again for all the support! Ice and everyone in the cast says thank you!!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. A Day of Remembrance--Start of Sequel

  
  


AN: I decided to stick the sequel into the same story thing because I think this way more people will read it. Do you guys agree? Hehehe, well, yep, I'm back with the sequel for "To Guard our Love"~! 

Kero: And the wonderful Kero is once again back!!! Goodies and sweets appreicated ^0^ 

Ice: ^^U The sequel is shorter than the first part of the story mind you. New characters will be appearing, and also some other characters such as our beloved...Eriol!!! Suppi, Nakuru, you get the point ^^ 

Kero: Oh no! Suppi?! Nooo!! Must hide my sweets :P 

Ice: ^^;; Ok, onto the first chapter of the sequel!! By the way, this is 5 years after the first story, so everyone is **21**!! In the first part of the story, everyone was 16.   
  


Disclaimer: No, I don't own CCS and it's character, so pooey. CLAMP owns it -.-   


" Speech   
> Thoughts   
() Translation   
  
  
  
  


To Guard our Love--The Sequel   
Chapter One: A Day of Remembrance   
Written by Enchanted Ice Star

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was any other day in Hong Kong, China, and everyone was busy doing their own things. The streets were crowded, car horns honking, people shopping, a usual Saturday, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. 

Probably because, nothing _was_ out of the ordinary. 

A young man, around the age of 21 with unruly brown hair, and amber eyes that showed no emotion, was walking down the busy sidewalks, hands in his pockets of a pair of khakis. This person was none other than the leader of the Li Clan, Li Syaoran. 

He stopped in front of a park, and glanced at the cherry blossom trees, and at once an image of a girl around 16 flashed through his mind. His eyes showed sadness no doubt, but it quickly disappeared as he moved on pass the trees. 

Syaoran Li had lived the past five years of life well, going through his years of training and schooling with good grades. He was now in his last year of university, and after that he would fully have to spend his time on the clan. The Li Clan's top goal at the moment was to find the destined one who could open the Sakura book that a certain girl had left behind. 

"I still can't forget her...after all these years..." He mumbled as he glanced up at the bright blue sky that was dotted by a couple clouds. Once again the amber eyes showed sorrow as the rays of the sun highlighted his brown hair. 

"Syaoran!! Syaoran!!" He heard a voice call to him, and he knew at once who the voice belonged to. 

Syaoran turned around, and saw a girl his age with long raven black hair that reached her hip, and bright green eyes. He couldn't help but see someone else through the green eyes...it reminded him so much of..her. 

"Syaoran!! Where were you? I called your house, and Meiling-chan told me you were out on a walk!!" The girl said, quite out of breathe from running to him. 

He gave her a small smile. "Sorry Chun, I just had to go for a walk...to clear my mind." 

Chun, was the girl's nickname, but her full first name was Chun Yue, meaing spring moon. She was a beautiful girl, and Syaoran and her had been dating for the past three and a half years. 

"Syao honey, something's wrong isn't it?" Chun asked softly. 

Syaoran shook his head gently as his eyes wandered over to the cherry blossom trees again. Chun followed his gaze, "They're beautiful aren't they?" 

"Hai.." Syaoran nodded. 

Chun turned back to Syaoran, "I've been with you for three years Syaoran, and I've noticed something." 

"Huh?" Syaoran asked in confusion. 

"..Every single year on this day, you seem...so distant Syaoran..." Chun mumbled. "...What's so special...about April 1?" 

Syaoran's eyes wandered to the sky now, and he just sighed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." 

"Hm? What do you mean? I believe in everything you say," Chun giggled. 

He lowered his gaze to stare into Chun's green eyes. Just like _her's _almost, but her's had more of an...angelic look. "Do you believe in angels?" 

He could see the surprised look flash across Chun's face, but then she just stared at him strangely. "Angels? What made you say that?" 

Syaoran chuckled softly and shrugged, "Nothing..just forget about it." He took Chun's hand and they started walking down the sidewalk. "Let's go for ice cream, ok?" He suggeted, switching the subject. 

Chun tilted her head slightly, and then nodded, "Sure."   
  
  


Far away, a boy sat on a velvet red chair, in a room that was dark and was only lighted by the small fire coming from the fire place. 

"Don't you think the card mistress should be awakened once again, master?" A voice questioned, from the right side of the chair. 

The boy who sat on the chair merily smiled. "When the time comes, she shall find her destiny." 

"But don't you think the time is drawing near? I can sense the darkness awakening," Said another voice. 

"Patience, patience is all we need," The boy answered. "I believe the card mistress is able to defeat the evil when the time comes." 

There was a sigh of annoyance but then a more women like voice said, "Very well, as you wish master."   
  
  


"Xiaolang, back so early?" 

Syaoran glanced up and saw a ruby eyed girl sitting at the kitchen counter with a fork in her hand. "Yeah." He replied. 

"But you were with Chun, you never come back that soon when Chun's around," The girl said in a teasing voice. 

Syaoran rolled his eyes, "Cut it Meiling." 

"Why should I?" Meiling giggled and dropped the fork, her ruby eyes flashed to a hint of sadness. "It's because today's the day isn't it?" 

Syaoran sighed, and shrugged, "I guess..." 

Meiling tilted her head, "Why haven't you gone back to Japan to visit her?" 

"..Er..." Syaoran didn't know how to explain it. "Well, she didn't give me her...address." He lied. 

Her eyes widened in amazement. "Sakura didn't give you her address?!" 

Sakura...that name...Syaoran's eyes went sad, and Meiling quickly covered her mouth. It just seemed odd whenever Sakura's name was mentioned, that her cousin would get all sulky. It wasn't like she was dead or something...but she knew he was keeping something from her. 

"You're hiding..." 

Syaoran held up a hand to stop Meiling from talking, and Meiling sighed and decided today wasn't the day to ask. For April 1, was the day Sakura had mysteriously left, assumedly back to Japan, but Meiling didn't believe it anymore. 

Meiling watched as Syaoran dragged himself up the steps and back to his room. She sighed, Hong Kong seemed so empty without Sakura and her silly ways. 

"There is something he's hiding from me...but what can it be?" Meiling pondered aimlessly at the kitchen counter.   
  


**Syaoran's point of view**   


I want to be alone right now, just to think about her...I wonder where she is right now. Is she flying around in the sky? Is she watching me right now? 

I wonder if she's doing well...what happened to her? Why does she never come back and say hello? Or at least give me a little signal to say that she is doing fine and that she is happy? 

Sakura..I still miss you, and my love for you has not wavered...but what about Chun Yue? You wanted me to live a happy life, and have a happy family of my own...I'm trying to do that, but it's so hard when I know that the one I truly will ever love is you. 

I feel like I've betrayed Chun Yue, for not really loving her, but I do love her...it's just that, you're still in my heart. Doesn't every girl only want their man to only have them in their heart? But then, Sakura, you're still there. I can't forget you...no matter how hard I try, I still remember this day, April 1. You left me, you sprouted your wings and flew away...I am still confused... 

What do you mean we can't be together? 

I guess we can't...but where did you go? You just perished out of my life...and now it's been five years already. I can still hear that giggle of your's, that wonderful smile. 

You wouldn't believe it, but I still have those sticky notes...hot and cold. I still have them, in my drawer because they can't stick anymore after five years. But I still have them...and I can't forget you...I just can't. 

You were to special to forget Sakura...   
  
  


*Normal point of view**   


Syaoran stopped before entering his room, he glanced down at the end of the hallway, where the guest room was. Well, it use to belong to a very special person. 

His feet started carrying him down the hallway, until he found himself in front of the closed door that probably hadn't been opened for years. His hand reached out, and touched the knob fondly. 

He turned it, and opened the door. The room was dark, and stuffy, and dust seemed to cover some areas. It hadn't changed, because Syaoran didn't want anyone to touch the room, or change how it looked. 

He stepped in, and brushed off the dust from the light switch, and turned on the light. Pink bedsheets were on the bed, three alarm clock lined the night table. A desk was against the wall, with a peice of paper still on it, and a pen. Syaoran walked over to it, and saw that it was an assignement paper from five years ago. 

He chuckled softly, but he felt pain again, when he saw that the paper was unfinished. She didn't get to finish it, she had gone to soon. Syaoran walked around the room, his eyes taking in the only thing he had left of his special star. 

A couple scrunchies and hair clips were on the vanity table, and a pink hair brush too. Below the bed were a pair of furry bunny slippers, and Syaoran remembered that they use to belong to one of his sisters, but they had given it to Sakura. 

"...I miss you so much...."   
  
  


"I'm so late!!!!" 

"Kaijuu (monster), hurry up, you're going to be late." 

A girl grabbed her backpack and dashed down the stairs. "I know that onii-chan! And I'm not a kaijuu, how many times do I have to say that?! You've been calling me that...for as long as I remember." Her voice trailed off as she grabbed a sandwich off the dining table. "See ya!" She waved and ran out the front door. 

The girl rounded the corner in a hurry, as thoughts about being late ran through her head. She saw the towering building of the school, and sighed in relief when she entered the classroom just as the bell rung. 

"Made it!!" She exclaimed as she sat down at her desk. 

"Barely!!" A girl next to her giggled. She had short brown hair, and glasses. 

The other girl just made a face, "At least I'm not late Milisa!!" 

Milisa just laughed and placed her books away. "Aren't you excited though?! Next week the exchange program is starting which means we're going all the way to China!! I've always wanted to go there! And we'll be there for two whole weeks!" She squealed. 

The other girl tilted her head, as she felt her head throb slightly. "Yeah...I'm excited...but I just don't feel so good..." 

"Oh dears, maybe you should visit the infirmary?" Milisa suggested. 

The girl sat up and nodded, her long auburn hair swishing back and forth as she did so. "Yeah, I think I will. Can you tell Mrs. Katsuko for me when she comes in?" 

"Sure," Milisa nodded. 

The girl quickly left the room, with a weird look on her face, confusion showed in her emerald eyes. Why is it that I always have this weird feeling when people mention China?> She thought as she walked down the long hallways until she reached the infirmary. 

The nurse there looked up, and smiled, "What do you need honey?" 

"My head hurts," She replied. "It really hurts...I think I need to go home." 

"Ok, what's your name so I can tell you're teacher that you will be absent?" 

"...Ying Fa...," The girl replied. "And I'm in Mrs. Katsuko's homeroom." 

The nurse nodded and handed Ying Fa a pill. "Take it and have some rest." 

"Arigatou," Ying Fa thanked and left the room. 

She hurried off the school campus and down the now familiar streets which use to be so strange to her. The sun was up in the sky, casting gentle rays down onto her. 

Ying Fa glanced up at the sky, a weird feeling running through her as an image of a girl that looked like Milisa ran through her head. Who are you...?> She shifted her gaze again and continued down the empty sidewalk, thoughts running wild in her mind. 

Ying Fa was 21, a beautiful girl with long auburn hair and glassy emerald eyes. But for as long as she could remember, she had only been alive for five years. Well, not exactly, but all she could remember about her life was the past five years, and nothing beyond that. She remembered asking her father and brother, and they had told her that she had gotten amnesia when she was sixteen. But the weird part was that her father and brother couldn't remember much about her past either. 

She let out a sigh, as she felt her headache start to grow worse. She brightened up when she saw that her house was only down the street so she didn't have to walk that far anymore. 

But when she reached the pathway to her home, she felt dizzy as she started swaying back and forth. She quickly grabbed onto the fence for support, as everything went darker and darker...   
  
  


_"Don't let go!!"_

_Falling..._

_ ...falling...._

_ falling..._   


_A pair of amber eyes flashed open before her, and a voice that seemed so familiar yet so unfamiliar at the same time called out to her._

_"Don't let go!!" It kept on repeating._

_She blinked in confusion, the amber eyes stared back at her with such pain and sadness. Suddenly it disappeared, and she found herself reaching out to the stranger, but they were no longer there..._

_"...Who are you?" The words escaped her lips in confusion._

_There was no reply._

_A pair of ruby eyes appeared, filled with hope and puzzlement. They blinked back at her, "Where did you go? Why did you go?" It asked her._

_She felt utterly lonely and confused then, as all the voices surrounded her in a chorus._

_"Don't let go!!"_

_"Where are you?"_

_"Why did you leave us!!??"_

_"How could you break the rules?"_

_"You know what you must face..."_

_"...SAKURA!!"_   
  


Emerald eyes shot open, as Ying Fa found herself back in her room. Her breathe was uneven, as they came in short gasps. 

"What...what was all that about? Those eyes..." Ying Fa mumbled. "Those eyes...why do they always appear?" 

"Kaijuu, you alright?" She heard the click of her door opening and her brother, Touya, coming in with a tray. 

Ying Fa wiped the sweat off her forehead and nodded, "I'm fine...I just felt dizzy, and I don't know..." 

"Hm...here drink some soup," Touya placed the tray down on Ying Fa's lap. "You sure you'll be ok?" 

"Hai, I'll be fine onii-chan," Ying Fa replied meekly as she watched her brother leave. "...Sakura? Why does my dream always mention her? And those amber eyes..who are they?" 

Ying Fa blinked a couple times as her gaze wandered to the window. She noticed it was already dark, which meant she must've have been out for a while already. 

What caught her eye, was the moon, glowing radiantly and casting it's glow across the serene land. Admist to her, she was being watched.   
  


"She still remembers the boy," A person that looked like they had butterfly wings chimed in. "How cute!!" 

There came an impatient growl from a leopard looking creature. "It's simply because they loved each other back then." 

"Don't be so snappish," The butterfly creature grunted. 

"Enough you two," Broke in a boy standing in between them. "I believe it is almost time for them to meet again..." 

"That's great!!" The butterfly creature squealed in delight. 

The boy holding a long staff simply nodded, "But that means, the time is drawing near for the mistress to be revealed." 

"Which means, the darkness will strike," The leopard creature added. 

"But, she will be prepared for anything that will happen," The boy said confidently.   
  
  


Dark shadows were casted over a certain figure standing under the moonlight. The wind howled softly behind the figure, causing the petals of the cherry blossom trees to blow into the sky. 

One landed in the figure's hand, and they wrapped their fist tightly on the petal, and opened their fist once again to reveal a broken petal. 

"Finally, the time is coming." Their emerald eyes shone with the gleam of the moonlight. 

Yes, the time was drawing near.   
  
  
  


AN: Oh ho ho ho! You guys must be so confused right now X.X;; Gomen nasai, more will be explained later on! For those who know what the name "Ying Fa" means, then you guys are ahead of those who don't :P 

Kero: The name means... 

Ice: *throws a pillow in his face* Shush! 

Kero: *mutters something under his breathe* Fine :P But you guys better gimme goodies or Kero will be sad!! 

Ice: ^^;; Um well, if you guys don't get this right now, just stay tooned and everything will be cleared!! 

Kero: *nods* Well, review onegai!!! 

Ice: Stay tooned!!! 

Kero: *pops out again with a peice of paper* MATTE EVERYONE! I almost forgot the thank you list ^^;;   


Kero's Second Generation Thank You List ~.~   


**Leii** for the wonderful chocolate that is in the shape of good old me!!   
**shazaoblossom** for the stack of snickers and hershey bars...*drool*   
**Kataryn** for all those presents, and ZYLON WARRIORS! YATTA! 123456789 tons of pudding 0.0 WHOA! And a theme park where people can worship the great, extraordinary, KERO!   
**rini124** for 50 everlasting pudding!! YUM   
**Suzette** for everything that I would ever want for me entire life..WOW!! *cries* ARIGATOU~!   
**SakuraJade** for the wonderful chocolate pudding!! Good old choco :P   
**Fanny chan** for the enormous cake!!! And YES! I will get Sakura to use the small card on me :D:D   
**AngelicPnai** for a life times supply of POCKEY,strawberry short cake a cone of every flavor ice cream, enough cotton candy to fed the whole country of australia, a box the size of Rhode Island full of candy galore, and enough pudding to fill the pacific ocean!! Wow, that's alot of stuff!!!   
**UnicornHime** for the book of receipes, sounds good! I'll make sure Sakura doesn't try using it :P   
**Just Meeh** for all the sweets in the universe!!! AWWW THX :D   
**pinkuser** for all the food that lasted me for...a second :P Joking, it lasted for a long time!! ^0^   
**Rachel **for the angel sakura cookie, and the huge angel cake thingy!! Sounds...angelic...   
**ZeDragonMistress** for the chocolate pudding...^^^^^^   
**anjali-chan** for the fruit flavoured hershey kisses, neva heard of these be4!! Which means a new adventure ;)   
**shadowed angel** for all the sweets!! How sweet of you!   
  


Ice: And thank you Leii for the other image award!!! I love ya so much!!! Arigatou forever!!! Well, stay tooned for Ch.2 to the sequel for all your questioned will be solved later on ;)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Dreams of Mystery

  
  


AN: Ok, some of you already guessed correctly, and yep Ying Fa means Sakura in chinese :P Also, please take note that Sakura didn't exactly get reincarnated, the story will explain it later on. It's something different :P My own made up thing :P Neways... 

Syaoran: I MISS SAKURA!! 

Kero: Shud up gaki, we don't wanna hear you sulking. 

Syaoran: *glares* HEY! BUT I MISS HER! I have the freedom to miss people you know :P 

Kero: Uh huh, but get ur dirty paws off MY MISTRESS. 

Syaoran: Paws?! Say that to yourself!! 

Ice: ¬¬ Um, well onto ch. 2 before things get to violent ^^;;   
  


Disclaimer: No, I don't own CCS and it's character, so pooey. CLAMP owns it -.-   


" Speech   
> Thoughts   
() Translation   
  
  
  
  
  
  


To Guard our Love--The Sequel   
Chapter Two: Dreams of Mystery   
Written by Enchanted Ice Star

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Beep, beep, beep... 

"ARGH! Stupid alarm clock!!" Ying Fa groaned while throwing her alarm clock against the wall and slipping back under the blankets. 

Beep, beep, beep... 

Ying Fa groaned again and threw her second alarm clock under her bed and slipped back under the blankets once again. 

Beep, beep, beep... 

"GEEZ!!! Can't a girl have some peace and quiet?!" She exclaimed while jumping out of bed and slamming off the last alarm clock with a sigh. "I guess I had to wake up anyways...but it's still quite early." She took note to herself as she changed into her school uniform. 

"I might not be late today!" She smiled at her reflection and pulled her long auburn hair into two braided pigtails with two yellow elastics. 

She slumped down the stairs, her bag slung over one shoulder as she stepped into the kitchen. "Ohayo!!" She greeted cheerfully. 

"Hey kaijuu, you're actually early," Touya said sarcastically as he placed a plate of pancakes in front of Ying Fa's seat. 

Ying Fa's eyes widened, "Wow! You actually made breakfast for me?!" 

"Pft, don't get to cute kaijuu," Touya chuckled. "Dad went out real early today, he has a meeting." 

"Oh, I don't remember him telling me that," Ying Fa said while sitting down. 

"That's because you never remember anything." 

A stress mark appeared on Ying Fa's forehead as she stepped on her brother's foot since he sat across from her. 

"KAIJUU!!" He howled. 

Ying Fa just laughed as she finished off her last pan cake just as she felt a weird feeling go through her. She turned her eyes to look out of the open kitchen window.. 

What was that?> She thought curiously as she pushed her chair back. 

Touya looked up with an odd stare, "Done already?" 

"Hai," Ying Fa ran to the door and opened it. "See ya later onii-chan!!" She waved and disappeared out the door. 

Ying Fa rounded the corner as she was getting nearer and nearer to her school. She felt that weird feeling getting closer and closer, and she couldn't help but notice something strange as she entered the university. 

What's this strange feeling?>   
  
  


Ying Fa didn't find out until it was lunch time, and Milisa and her were sitting under the brightly coloured cherry blossom trees on the school campus. 

"Did you see the new kid?" Milisa piped in as she took a bite out of her sandwich. 

Ying Fa tilted her head, "New kid? Nope, didn't even know there was a new kid on campus!" 

"Well, I heard his name was Eriol Hiiragizawa, and they say he's pretty cute," Milisa winked. "But I personally haven't seen him around yet." 

Ying Fa just nodded as her thoughts began to drift into her own land. 

"Excuse me ladies, but do you know where the science room is?" 

Ying Fa looked up and she met a boy her age with dark navy hair and eyes, a mysterious smile on his lips. "Oh, the science room?" 

The boy nodded while reaching out one hand to help Ying Fa stand. "I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa." 

"Oh, you're the new guy!" Ying Fa exclaimed and then blushed, "Sorry, that was kind of rude." 

Eriol just grinned, "Not at all." 

Milisa pointed towards her right, "It's that way. Oh, I'm Milisa Shierta by the way." 

"Nice to meet you," Eriol replied. 

"I'm Ying Fa Kinomoto..." Ying Fa introduced uneasily. 

Eriol stared at her for a moment, and Ying Fa felt uneasily. Why is he staring at me like that?! It seems like he's trying to see through me or something...> 

"...May I ask why your name is in Chinese when you are Japanese?" Eriol questioned. 

Ying Fa blinked and then laughed uneasily, "It's a long story..." 

"That's ok, I'm interested," Eriol remarked. 

"Um...ok..." Ying Fa stared at the sky aimlessly and then sighed. "It all started five years ago, when everything seemed to be just darkness for me..." She started. "Everything seemed like nothing..there was just nothing there...and then all of a sudden I seemed to awake from something, and then everything was bright." 

"Then...I found myself in a bed, and two people staring down at me. They told me they were my father and brother, and that I had gotten amnesia so I wouldn't remember anything. And truthfully, I didn't remember anything at all, I was so confused. I couldn't remember my own name, not anything at all." 

"And the crazy part was that my family couldn't remember either! I was so shocked and confused, and so I chose my own name..." Ying Fa continued. "I looked out the bedroom window, it was April 1, and the cherry blossoms were blooming. And the name Ying Fa escaped my lips...I don't know when I even learned chinese, or if I ever knew how to say a couple words, but Ying Fa just came out of my lips. And so that was my name..." 

Eriol nodded, a air of understanding seemed to surround him. "What an interesting tale...unique..." You are the right one...> 

"You know, doesn't Ying Fa mean Sakura if we switch it to japanese?" Milisa commented. 

Ying Fa blinked, shock crossed her face. "I never noticed that! Sakura..." That name...the name from my dream...could it have been talking about me all along? Then..who were those people calling out to me?> 

Eriol seemed to sense the tension that had grown in the group and so he coughed softly. "Um, so I guess you two will be showing me where the room is?" 

"Oh! Right!" Ying Fa snapped back to reality with a sheepish smile on her face. "This way!" She declared while leading the way.   
  
  


"I don't see why master wants to pose as a student." 

"Well, it was a smart idea don't you think?" 

"Hmm...I guess so Suppi! But I don't see how that will help." 

A little flying creature that resembled a cat just sweatdropped. "It's quite obvious." 

"Not for me," A girl with long hair with one strand tied with two beads stuck her tounge out. 

"Well, that way he can keep his eye on her and master might be able to help her find the right..let's say...path." 

The girl leaned against the school building, the shadows from the trees casting over her. "Well, I guess so."   
  
  


"Aren't you excited guys?! The exchange students are coming in five days!! All the way from Japan!" Meiling exclaimed as Tomoyo, Syaoran, Yamazaki, Chiharu, and herself walked down the pathway leading to the ice cream parlour. 

"I sure am! Aren't you excited Yamazaki?" Chiharu asked sweetly. 

"Mmmm hmm...did you know..." Before he could start, Chiharu had already started ringing him by his neck. 

Meiling, Tomoyo, and Syaoran sweatdropped. "Things never change." 

"I wonder how they're going to like it here?" Tomoyo questioned out loud. "I knew that when I came here at the beginning, I was kind of frightened! Everything was so different!" 

Meiling nodded, "Yeah, I guess I would be scared if I went into a whole new country just like that!" 

Chiharu, by then, had already stopped choking Yamazaki as she sighed, "I came from Japan too! I haven't been back there in a long time! I just haven't found any time to!" 

"Me either! But I do visit my mother over holidays, I'm afraid she'll get lonely," Tomoyo sighed. 

Meiling turned to look at Syaoran who seemed to be looking at the ground. "Hey Xiaolang, where's Chun anyways?" 

"Oh, she had to go somewhere after the bell rang," Syaoran answered. 

"You seem, kind of...dazed?" She commented. 

Syaoran just sighed, "I don't know...I've just had this weird feeling..." He answered. "A strange..power?" 

Meiling's eyes widened. "Is it bad?" 

"...I don't know...but something seems to be..weird." Syaoran commented. "I just think...that something's really going to happen." 

Meiling blinked a couple of times, and then lowered her voice. "Magic?" 

"Um..maybe," Syaoran replied in a low voice too. 

"You two are walking so slow!!" Chiharu exclaimed. "Come on!!" She grabbed onto Meiling's hand and dragged her off into the parlour. 

Syaoran stopped at the door to look at the sky for a few seconds. A warm light breeze blew around him, it felt so much like the day his blossom blew away... 

"I wonder...if you're alright?"   
  
  


Ying Fa quickly ran home and threw her bag onto the chair beside her desk. She opened her closet and dug through it, trying to look for a small suitcase. 

"Oh there we go!!" She smiled as she pulled a small white suitcase out of the closet. "I wonder what the weather is like in China? What type of clothing shoud I bring?" She pondered out loud as she looked through her closet. 

After a couple minutes she had pulled out a variety of different clothing with different colours. She proceded to packing other things, like toothbrushes, toothpaste, towels, and other things. 

"I can't wait," She cried in excitement as she closed her suitcase with a satisfied sigh. "China, Hong Kong...I'll be there in five short days!! It's going to be so exciting...!" 

There came a tap at her door, and then Touya poked his head in. "Who are you talking to kaijuu?" 

"Myself," She replied. 

Another head popped up beside Touya. Ying Fa smiled, "Hi Yukito!!" 

"Hi Ying Fa!" Yukito replied. 

"What are you two up to?" Ying Fa asked curiously. 

Touya shrugged, "Nothing to do nowadays, but it's almost time for my part time job at the supermarket." 

"Same here," Yukito answered. "See you around Ying Fa." 

"See ya!" Ying Fa waved at them as they disappeared down the stairs. She let out a sigh, "I wish onii-chan was as nice as Yukito-san sometimes...oh well, I can dream later." She mumbled as she stretched. "Time to finish some assignments!!" 

She was in the middle of reading a huge textbook when she heard the doorbell ring. She tilted her head, wondering who it could be as she slowly walked down the stairs. 

"Who is it?" She called out. 

"It's me Kinomoto-chan, Eriol." 

Ying Fa blinked as she opened the door. "Hiiragizawa-kun? What are you doing here?" 

"Don't you remember? We have one of our classes together and we're paired up. So I was wondering if we should work on the assignment now?" 

"Oh! I really forgot!" Ying Fa replied with a sheepish smile as she stepped aside for Eriol to step in. Just as he walked passed, she felt a weird feeling go by her. 

Eriol noticed her sudden action and his eyes narrowed. "Is something wrong?" 

"...Iie..." She replied as she shook her head gently. "I just thought I felt something..queer.." 

Eriol grinned to himself. So she can sense my magic...yet she doesn't know what it is...does she remember anything at all?> 

"Um, let's go upstairs and we can start," Ying Fa suggested as she started up the stairs with Eriol close behind. This strange feeling, the same feeling this morning...> 

"Nice room, it is...very pink," Eriol commented as his observant eyes scanned the room. 

Ying Fa smiled, "I just like that colour for some reason." 

Eriol nodded, "Pink isn't to bad, the colour of cherry blossoms, my favorite flower." 

"Oh really?" Ying Fa remarked as she took out another text book. 

There was silence for a couple seconds, but Eriol decided to break it. "I find it really strange that you and your family do not remember anything at all since the past five years." 

"..Yeah, it is really odd isn't it?" Ying Fa mumbled. "But I guess I can't do anything about it." 

"What do you mean? Maybe...you can figure it out," Eriol shrugged. 

Ying Fa blinked, "Figure it out...?" 

"...I don't know, maybe some things will show you your past. Dreams, feelings...anyways, why don't we get onto work?" 

Ying Fa nodded quickly, strands of auburn hair escaping her braid. Dreams...is he trying to tell me something?!>   
  
  


_Misty clouds surrounded the area, and everything seemed foggy and blurry. She found herself standing there, admist of the clouds swirling around her, and out of the mist, she saw pearly gates.___

_"...Is this heaven?" She thought out loud. "Am I dead?!"___

_Of course, there was no reply, as the clouds continued to swirl about her in a dancing manner. She turned around and scanned the area, confused at why she was here in the first place.___

_Suddenly, she heard a peaceful, nice melody, that seemed to be coming from beyond the gates. The melody was soft and gentle, and had a light bounce to it. It seemed to be played from a harp, and whoever was playing it, made very delicate plucks on the silky strings.___

_"...Who's playing it?" She thought.___

_"Sakura..."___

_The girl's eyes widened at the mention of that name again. "Sakura? Please, tell me who she is?! Are you guys talking about me? Or someone else? Who's Sakura?!"___

_"....It'll be so soon...."___

_"...What will be so soon?!"___

_"..Everything..." Came a light gentle voice.___

_The clouds all disappeared, and darkness surrounded her. She closed her eyes in fright, and once she opened them again she found herself in some sort of garden...it looked like a Chinese garden.___

_A figure in shadows stood before her, as she wondered curiously who it could be.___

_"Who are you...?"___

_Two pairs of emerald eyes stared back at her, but the stranger gave no reply.___

_She made a step forward, trying to get closer to the girl standing before her. But she paused when the other girl raised one of her closed fists, and opened them to reveal a wilting cherry blossom.___

_Her eyes widened, "What do you mean? Are you trying to tell me something?"___

_The stranger made no sign of replying, as the wind picked up and blew the shattered blossom into the wind._   
__   
__   
__   
__ __

AN: Guess what?! The next chapter...DUN DUN DUN!! Ying fa goes to Hong Kong!! What will happen then?! 

Kero: *holds up the script* Well, let's see.. 

Ice: NOO!! Not yet Kero :P 

Kero: *pouts* FINE! BE THAT WAY! 

Ice: ¬¬ Er..ok... 

Kero: Well, here's the thank you list for all you nice people that left me goodies galore~~!! 

**Kero's Second Generation Thank You List Numba 2**

**ChibiChibi **for the big choco heart!! AWWW!!   
**Silvermoon maru** for the vanilla ice cream..*drools* and the Kalhua :D:D   
**Jianna** for the wonderful magic wand!!! YAY!!   
**No name** for the magical mango pudding in the magical bowl!! I LOVE MANGO PUDDING!   
**princessrachel** for 1,000,000,000 houses of pudding!! WOW! That will last me... until FOREVA!!   
**kitty kat** for ur fundraiser candy, lol!   
**Serena Yuy** for the ice box cake, a cake that looks like wonderful me, and sweets!!   
**rini124** for the 50 flavoured everlasting pudding!!! WOW! SO MANY FLAVOURS!!   
**kotsch** for the dozen boxes of assorted chocolates :D:D YUM.   
**Ryuuoojo** for the magical purple Hello Kitty candy bag!! Interesting....:D:D   
**MEE*->CrazieStarGurl** for all those cutely shaped chocolates!! I HAD FUN BITING OFF THE BUNNY EARS OF ONE!!   
**Final Fantasy Princess **for the pudding and the ice cream!! ME LUV ICE CREAM...did ya noe that?   
**God of Death's Little Angel **for the mints :P And the baked cookies!   
**jetforce4004 **for three storys off my fav pudding!!   


Signed: Kero   
  


Ice: Wow...Kero's gonna get like FAT :P Well, stay tooned for Ch.3 of the sequel to find out what happens in China!!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. Our paths cross again

  
  


AN: Yay! It's the chapter you've all been waiting for! The one Ying Fa goes to China..and obviously...she'll bump into 'someone' :P 

Kero: You mean that..!! That!!!?? 

Ice: Yes, I mean that...!! That!!?? -.-;; 

Kero: NOOOOO!! 

Ice: Mm hmm...ok, onto the chapter folks~!   
  


Disclaimer: No, I don't own CCS and it's character, so pooey. CLAMP owns it -.-   


" Speech   
> Thoughts   
() Translation   
  
  
  
  


To Guard our Love--The Sequel   
Chapter Three: Our paths cross again   
Written by Enchanted Ice Star

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Five days had gone by since Ying Fa's mysterious dream, and today was a fresh new day of sunshine and blue skies. It was also the day for the exchange program to begin. 

"Oh my god!! I'm so excited," Milisa shrieked, her suitcase flying up in the air as she did so. 

Ying Fa giggled, "Calm down!! You're going to die of excitement before we even get there!" 

"But I can't help it," Milisa replied as she looked around at the busy airport. 

Other people from their class stood around them as they waited for their flight, Mrs. Katsuko stood near them, occasionally checking her watch. 

"I wonder what the other students in China will think of us?" Someone from the crowd whispered, but it was quite audible. 

"Wonder if they have good food," Someone mumbled. 

Ying Fa wasn't paying any attention to the people's chatter, for she was looking out the huge glass windows of the airport and watching the planes land and take flight. 

"Flight 109 leaving for Hong Kong, China, leaving in 5 mintues." A lady said over the intercom system. 

Mrs. Katsuko nodded to the rest and they all started to walk to the correct gate. Ying Fa was now starting to feel excited as they boarded the plane, and Milisa and her took a seat together. 

There were three seats in a row, so Eriol sat beside them. Ying Fa was at the window seat, and Milisa sat in the middle. 

"Are you guys excited?" Eriol broke the silence between the three. 

"Yes! I'm really excited!" Milisa exclaimed. 

Ying Fa was lost in thought as the plane took off and soon they were up in the sky. She watched the clouds float by, a weird feeling going through her. She had always loved the thought of flying in the sky, yet the only way for her to do so was to be in a plane. 

Wouldn't it be neat to fly?> 

"What about you Ying Fa?" 

"Huh? Wa?" Ying Fa blinked in confusion. 

Eriol tilted his head towards her. "Are you excited? You know, about going to China and all?" 

"Oh! Yeah, of course!" She replied. 

And for the rest of the plane ride they were quite silent, each lost in their own thoughts and excitement.   
  
  


"They should be arriving really soon," Mrs. Lin said to the bunch of anxious students waiting in the airport. 

Hong Kong University had volunteered to welcome the exchange students and take care of them for their two week stay. 

"I wanna see the look on their faces when they first step out!!" Meiling laughed. 

Chun, who was standing next to Syaoran, just gave a little giggle. "Probably they'll look excited." 

"Or frightened," Tomoyo added. 

"Oh look! Maybe that's their plane!" Chun pointed to a plane that was landed outside through the window. 

"Or maybe it's that one," Chiharu pointed to another plane. 

Meiling rolled her eyes, "Maybe it's none of those! Let's just wait and eventually they'll be coming out of those gates." Meiling pointed to the gates infront of them. 

Some students were holding up signs saying 'Welcome to Hong Kong!' and other things like that. Suddenly, the gate's doors slided open and revealed a middle aged women leading a bunch of students behind her. 

The crowd cheered and said a whole bunch of welcomes. 

Syaoran, Meiling, and everyone else scanned the group looking at everyone's faces, yet it was hard to see everyone because there were so many people. 

Mrs. Lin stepped up and shoke Mrs. Katsuko hand. "Welcome to China, I'm Mrs. Lin." 

"I'm Mrs. Katsuko, very nice to meet you," They were communicating in english since neither knew each other's language. 

Some of the students understood Chinese, and some understood Japanese, as whispers sprung up into the air. 

Ying Fa was standing behind a very tall person, and Milisa was beside her with stars in her eyes. "I already love it! Those people are so welcoming!" 

"I agree," Ying Fa nodded. "I can't wait until we get a tour of the city." 

Without them noticing, Eriol was standing a couple feet away with a small smile on his face. His dark eyes moved from Ying Fa and landed on a boy with messy brown hair who was looking the other way. 

"We will be taking a bus back to the university here, and then you will all be seperated into groups and students from our school will be showing you around," Mrs. Lin explained as they all walked out of the airport and into the bright sunshine. 

"Dorms have been set up in the university, and you will be assigned to a roomate, most likely a friend of your's," Mrs. Lin continued as two buses pulled up along the sidewalk. 

Everyone started filing in, and Syaoran could have swore he saw a flash of emerald eyes, but when he turned there was no one there. He shook his head lightly and sighed. 

Chun glanced towards him with worried round eyes. "What's wrong Syaoran?" 

"Nothing," He replied simply as he started following the rest that were leaving the airport. Chun shrugged and caught up to him quickly as they joined the rest of the group.   
  


"I kind of figured we would be roomates," Ying Fa laughed as she placed her suitcase on one of the dorm beds. 

Each dorm had two beds, one washroom, and Ying Fa was of course with Milisa. "I call the shower first," Milisa said quickly. 

Ying Fa made a face, "Fine." 

Milisa giggled slightly as she danced into the washroom. "How many minutes do we have until we have to meet back at the auditorium?" 

"Half an hour, so make that shower quick because I want one too," Ying Fa snapped in a happy way as she unfolded all her clothing. 

She walked towards the window and opened it, a cool breeze blowing into the room. Ying Fa scanned the campus, and noticed that it was quite big, bigger than the university back at Japan. When she was about to step back, her eyes landed on a boy and girl. One had messy chocolate brown hair, and one had long raven black hair. 

She didn't know why those two caught her eye, but their backs were to her so she couldn't see their faces. 

"Ying Fa, I'm done!" Milisa stepped out of the washroom with soaking hair. 

Ying Fa was still staring out the window, until she felt a tap on her shoulder that broke her trance. "Huh?" 

"I'm done my shower, it's your turn," Milisa repeated. "What were you looking at?" She peered out the window beside Ying Fa. 

"Ehehehe, nothing," Ying Fa laughed nervously as she took a pair of jeans and a T Shirt with her into the washroom. 

Milisa shrugged as she closed the window again and turned away. Maybe if she had stayed a bit longer, she might have saw what Ying Fa had been looking at.   
  
  


**Syaoran's point of view**   


I feel something...strange...I felt it all morning, espeically at the airport. I felt this weird...aura? No, it was barely there, a weak faint aura, but I could feel something so familiar about it. It scares me. 

I just can't put my finger on it, where have I felt that aura before? So warm...and light...so...pink? Pink...Sakura...No, it couldn't be! She's long gone...and why would she all of a sudden appear at the airport after all these years? 

But then what is this that I feel? I am standing out here on the field with Chun Yue, but I feel like I'm being watched...I feel like how I felt when Sakura use to stalk be all the time...how I miss those days... 

Yet when I turned around, no one was there. No one was watching me, but I could have swore I heard a window close of some sort. 

Chun turns to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. "You seem so distant nowadays Syao honey." 

"...I've just been thinking," I replied as my gaze drifted back down to Chun. 

"You can tell me what you've been thinking...it wouldn't do you any good to just keep it all locked up in yourself," Chun chimed. "I'm always here when you need me." 

"...I'm sorry Chun, but these things you wouldn't understand," I sigh, and I feel like being alone now... 

She doensn't say anything more, and I don't know what to say either. I glanced down at my watch, and notice that we should be heading back to the auditorium. 

"We should get back in," I break the silence. 

Chun nodded, as she reached for my hand. I don't know why, but her touch just sent shivers up my spine. She must have noticed my odd reaction because she gently let go as we walked back in, not hand in hand.   
  
  


**Normal point of view**   


"Group A, please come stand beside your three tour guides for today," Mrs. Lin announced. 

A couple students stood up from their seats and nervously joined the other three students that would be showing them around. 

"This sucks, I'm not in the same group," Milisa sighed. 

"What group are you in again?" Ying Fa blinked. 

"Group D," Milisa replied. 

Ying Fa frowned, "I'm in Group C. But I'll see you later back at the dorm." 

"Yeah, I guess," Milisa smiled. 

"Group B," Mrs. Lin called. 

After a couple mintues, Group A had left, and Group C was being called up. Ying Fa waved to Milisa as she joined the rest in her group. 

"Ok, my name is Li Syaoran, I'll be one of the people showing you around Hong Kong," A boy with intense amber eyes said in a bored voice. 

A girl with long black odangos smiled at the people standing around them, she loved the attention. "I'm Li Meiling, I'm also one of the people showing you around! I know you'll love it here!" 

A girl with long raven black hair bowed slightly and smiled, "I'm Chun Yue, just call me Chun. This afternoon, we'll be showing you the most fun places, and the boring places, so you won't feel so alien in this new place." 

Ying Fa stared at the boy with the intense amber eyes..those eyes..with that firey glow in them...Just like in my dream!> 

Yet she was snapped out of her revere when she felt a tug on her hand and that was when she noticed Eriol was also in her group. "We're leaving now Ying Fa." 

"Oh! Right!" Ying Fa nodded sheepishly as she trailed along Eriol since he was the only person she knew in the group. 

There were about ten to a group, and once they got outside, people started loosening up and chatting along, except for Syaoran who was lost in thought and nearly walked straight into a pole. 

Meiling narrowed her eyes slightly but just laughed nervously at the surprised group. "Don't mind him, he's always lost in thought." She leaned closer to Syaoran and said in a lower voice. "What are you doing?!" 

"Sorry, I was thinking," Syaoran replied as he continued to lead. "This is the biggest park in Hong Kong." He declared as they reached the entrance to a park. "It's called San Zhong Park..." His voice trailed off when he all of a sudden remembered that wonderful afternoon at the park with..._her_. 

Chun noticed that Syaoran was once again lost in thought so she continued for him, "It's a great place for picnics, or just to relax here." 

Ying Fa stared at the sign that read San Zhong Park...she couldn't help but feel that this place seemed familiar in a way...she blinked in surprise when a pink butterfly landed on the sign, and it seemed to be smiling at her. 

She rubbed her eyes and the butterfly had perished. Whoa, what's happening to me?!> 

Admist to her, Eriol had a mischevious look in his eyes as they started walking down the sidewalk again. 

This time, Ying Fa was somewhat walking near the girl who was named Meiling. Ying Fa stared at her for a long time, until she finally looked over her shoulder with an annoyed face. 

"Why do you keep staring at me?" She asked, but then her ruby eyes widened as she saw Ying Fa. "S...S..." 

Ying Fa blinked, "S?" 

"SAKURA?!" 

Everyone in the group stopped walking when they heard Meiling yell out. All eyes turned to her and Ying Fa, even Syaoran. 

"What's wrong now Meiling?" Syaoran walked up to her with an impatient look on his face. 

Meiling was kind of in shock as she kind of pointed at Ying Fa who was standing a couple feet away. Syaoran followed her finger, and his eyes landed on a emerald eyed girl with long auburn hair. His eyes widened, as he took a step forward. 

"S..S...Sakura..." He mumbled. 

Ying Fa felt really confused now, since everyone here seemed to think she was some girl named Sakura. "Uh...I think you've got the wrong person." She uttered. "My name is not Sakura." 

She could see that Meiling and Syaoran had a disappointed look but then Meiling narrowed her eyes. "How can you not be Sakura?! You look...almost exactly like her! Except...older..longer hair...but still, I think you would look exactly like how Sakura would have looked at age 21!" 

"...No, I'm serious, I'm not some Sakura," Ying Fa sighed. "My name's Ying Fa." 

"..Ying Fa...?" Syaoran said slowly. "That means...cherry blossom...Sakura..." He walked closer to Ying Fa, until they were so close that they could feel each other's breathe. "Are...are you sure you're not Sakura?" 

Ying Fa stepped back slightly, "No, I'm not Sakura." She said firmly. 

Chun was standing in the crowd, quite interested at the scene. Her eyes scanned the other emerald eyed girl, and a small smile curled onto her lips. Finally...> 

Eriol was also standing there, watching the scene in amusement. They meet again...that took long enough...> 

Syaoran stepped back and sighed, "Sorry about that then." 

"It's ok..." Ying Fa mumbled. 

Syaoran stared at her for a couple seconds and then turned around to lead the way again. "Ok, we're heading down a busy street so be careful." 

Ying Fa let out a breath, she didn't know how long she had held it, and she didn't know why she had. Sakura..that name again! Maybe I am this Sakura person...maybe I know these people even! ...I really want to know about my past...but maybe, these people just mistakened me...hoe, I'm so confused...> 

For the rest of the afternoon, Ying Fa couldn't help but notice that Syaoran kept on sneaking glances at her. It made her feel weird, and she wanted to talk to him alone and ask him why he thought she was a girl named Sakura. It puzzled her to much that her dreams mentioned a girl named Sakura, and here, people called her Sakura. It was all to confusing. 

After they returned onto the campus, they were allowed to just cruise around the area, and Ying Fa took this chance to talk to Syaoran who was walking down a hallway. 

She ran up to him, and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. He turned around, and saw Ying Fa standing there. "..Sakura? I mean..Ying Fa right?" 

"Hai!" Ying Fa smiled, pleased that he remembered her name. "I was wondering...if we could chat a bit?" 

"...Uh...sure," Syaoran couldn't help but feel open and warm around a girl that seemed so much like his angel. 

They continued down the hallway, and they found themselves outside beneath a row of cherry blossom trees. "I was wondering, why do you and Li-chan call me Sakura? Why?" 

"...Because you look so much like her," Syaoran answered as they took a seat on one of the benches. "Five years ago..." 

Five years ago?! That's...the same ammount of years...> Ying Fa shook her head slightly so she could pay attention to what Syaoran was saying. 

"Like I said, five years ago, there was this girl named Sakura who suddenly appeared at my house. She ended up staying with my family and I," Syaoran explained. "She was really annoying at first, following me everywhere, just like my shadow!" 

Ying Fa giggled. 

Syaoran couldn't help but smile at that as he continued. "Well, I got to like her alot better...and I think..." 

"You fell in love with her?" Ying Fa guessed. 

"...How'd you know?" Syaoran asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"I don't know! It always seems to work out that way!" 

Syaoran crossed his arms, "Are you sure you aren't Sakura?" 

"Duh, I'm sure," Ying Fa answered. 

Syaoran sighed and shifted his gaze to the cherry blossom trees as he continued. "But one day, just before we kissed, she...was taken away from me..." 

"..Hoe? How?" 

"...Let's just say, we weren't meant to be. We weren't allowed to be together, it was...against life's rules I guess," Syaoran muttered. 

Ying Fa titled her head in confusion. 

"I know you must be confused, but I really can't say anymore," Syaoran shrugged. "But now you know.." He turned to look at her. "And I have to say...you look like Sakura so much....and you seem to act like her too.." 

Ying Fa half laughed and half smiled. "Well, I'm not to sure who I am myself." 

"What?!" It was Syaoran's turn to be confused. 

Ying Fa shook her head. "I'll tell you some other time." She stood up and stretched. "But right now, I'm starved! Where's the cafeteria again?" 

Syaoran was confused at the sudden change of topic, but he stood up also. "I'll show you where it is." 

"Arigatou!" Ying Fa smiled brightly as she followed the amber eyed boy back into the building.   
  
  
  
  


AN: Ying Fa and Syaoran have finally met...why is it that Ying Fa seems to be so much like Sakura?! I think you've all almost figured it out, kind of... 

Kero: Gomen nasai everyone, but I lost my thank you list and I'll be posting a double sized one in the next chapter! Gomen nasai >. 

Ice: You're always to busy eating to care where you put that thank you list :P 

Kero: Hey!! But I seriously lost it! 

Ice: Fine fine, we'll post a double sized one in the next chapter >. 

Kero: ^0^ 

Ice: Well, stay tooned and R+R onegai ~.~   
  
  
  
  



	17. Could it be her?

  
  


AN: ~.~ Thanks for the reviews everyone! 500+! I'm so happy!! *stars in her eyes* 

Kero: ^0^;; And I must way 10000 pounds more with all those sweets :P Oh right, I redid the thank you list ~! 

**Kero's Wonderful Extraordinary Thank You List**

**hikari** for the chocolate angel cake..awww 0=)   
**Final Fantasy Princess** for the vanilla and choco pudding!! *drools*   
**kotsch** for the rainbow coloured pudding..LOOKS YUMME~!   
**Yumeko** for the Xbox, Gamecube, PS2, and the homemade cookies and sweets! HOMEMADE~~~ MMM   
**Rebekkah-sama** for the kero shaped cookies! DON'T I LOOK SO COOL?!   
**Sapphire Midnight** you better gimme those sweets NOW!!! :P:P   
**kitty kat **for all the pounds of pudding ^0^   
**UnicornHime** for the pudding sculpture of the great guardian beast moi~!   
**Anime** for the million cakes! Time to pig in~~ ^(oo)^   
**Merl-chan** for the 100 pies..WAT?! A tranqilizer gun?! NOOO!!   
**Kachimineo** for the 400,000,000 tons of all the candy in the world, a 1,000,000,000 dollar gift certificate, and a shopping mall made out of choclate with 400 stores...WHOA~~!! SUGIO!!   
**Sapphire Midnight** for the pudding! Good ol pudding :P   
**Syaoran'sgurl01** for the lifetime supply of pudding...and MANGO PUDDING~~!! Ice's fave..:P   
**rini124** for the everlasting puddings and ice cream!! I love everlasting things!   
**God of Death's Little Angel** for the pill and cheese popcorn!! Yay! Now I don't have to worry about gaining weight actually!   
**UnicornHime** for the bag of fried octopus :D:D   
**Emo the lost elf** for the chocolates and lollies!! LOVE SWEETS 4eva!   
**Ambreen** for the pudding~~ YAY!!   
**gwkitty** for the chocolate oreo icecream cake and a gigantic super large pepporoni pizza!! PIZZA!!   
**PinkCottonCandySakuSyao** for the key to the giant pudding world amusement park!! AKA HEAVEN FOR ME!! And the Suppi Shocker! YEAH!! And chocolates and sweets~~~!! ARIGATOU!   
**Silvermoon maru** for the cool dessert!! It was...TASTY!   
**MEE*->CrazieStarGurl **for the mint gum...mint :P   
**Leii** for the 51 flavours of ice cream! I didn't know there were that MANY flavours...!!   
**princessrachel** for the pudding and $.$   
**azngurL** for the multi-flavored purin and the $(oo)$   
**Sparky16** for the certificate for a month's supply of pudding! Yay, I really needed that :D   
**anjali-chan** for the bottomless bowl of strawberry pudding!!! YATTA!   
**Leii** for the playstation 2 and Nitendo Game Cube -^0^-   
**bugmagnent** for the lifetime supply of pudding!!! What can I say? I LOVE PUDDING!!   
**Little Mikai** for the unique pudding card!!! NEATO!!   
  
  


Ice: Ehehe, that's one long list @.@;; And I have a fever guys >. But still, I feel like writing ^0^;; Anyways, onto Ch.4 of the sequel~   
  


Disclaimer: No, I don't own CCS and it's character, so pooey. CLAMP owns it -.-   


" Speech   
> Thoughts   
() Translation   
  
  
  
  
  


To Guard our Love--The Sequel   
Chapter Four: Could it be her?   
Written by Enchanted Ice Star

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A girl stood hidden beneath the shadows, pressing against the cold wall. She narrowed her eyes as she watched the two walk back into the school, and to what she heard from their conversation, they were heading back to the cafeteria. 

A cool breeze blew by her, blowing her soft raven hair around her shoulders, wrapping her in an embrace. 

"Is she the one...?" She asked out loud, in a shaky voice. 

The girl's eyes closed, and fluttered open once again. Her once shiny emerald eyes seemed like they were glinting...yearning for something. "I can feel the power, finally, my waiting is over." 

"Chun! Chun-chan!" 

The girl's eyes quickly glazed over, and returned to their normal bright eyes. A puzzled look crossed her face, as she saw Meiling approach her. 

"Meiling-chan?" 

"Chun, what are you doing out here?! Tomoyo-chan came back from her vacation and we're all welcoming her in the cafeteria, come on!" Meiling grabbed one of Chun's hands and lead the way. 

Chun was still in a daze as they entered the cafeteria where a crowd was huddled over a dark wavy haired girl. They went closer, and Chun noticed the girl with long auburn hair. 

"You really do look like Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo exclaimed with stars in her eyes, but then she frowned. "But you...aren't eh?" 

Ying Fa nodded and Tomoyo just smiled, "But none the less, I think we'll become great friends! I just got back from a visit to my mother, so I didn't get to welcome you at the airport! Gomen!" 

"It's ok, but I really like it here already!" Ying Fa smiled. 

"Tomoyo-chan!!" Meiling broke through the crowd and Tomoyo smiled. "Meiling! Nice to see you again!" 

"Eh? Where's Chun?" Tomoyo suddenly asked. 

"I'm right here, Tomoyo-chan," Chun smiled as she stepped up. Her emerald eyes wandered to another set of emerald eyes, Ying Fa. She stared at her hard, until she noticed that everyone was staring at her. "Gomen nasai, I was just looking at your T-shirt..." Chun laughed nervously. 

Ying Fa just sweatdropped and nodded, "It's ok!" 

"It's really kawaii," Chun commented as she took Syaoran's hand. "Syao honey, why don't we go eat lunch over there?" 

Syaoran blinked and then nodded, "Sure." 

Ying Fa watched them leave, until she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Eriol-kun!" 

Meiling and Tomoyo blinked and Ying Fa smiled, "Here, let me introduce you guys!" Ying Fa waved a hand at Tomoyo and Meiling. "This is Daidouji Tomoyo, and that's Li Meiling." 

Eriol nodded and bowed, "Nice to meet you. I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa." His eyes shifted from Meiling to Tomoyo. "Did anyone ever tell you that your eyes are very enchanting..?" 

Tomoyo blushed a deep crimson, "...Iie.." 

Ying Fa looked from Eriol to Tomoyo, and then giggled. "Oh I forgot I would meet my friend back at our dorm! I'll see you guys around!" She waved and left.   
  
  


Syaoran poked his fork into his salad, leaning on one hand. His thoughts drifted to the emerald eyed girl that looked like Sakura so much... 

"...Syaoran..." He heard a soft voice, and he felt Chun lean closer towards him. "You're...you're thinking of...someone aren't you?" 

Syaoran's eyes widened as he placed his fork down. "How did you know?" 

Chun leaned back, and sighed as she turned back to look at her food. "I just do...I know what my love is thinking about..." 

"...Chun...?" 

Chun turned around to face him again, her eyes seemed slightly watery and they were wide and round. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you! ....Promise me?" 

"....Eh?" 

"Promise me, that you'll never leave me?" Chun asked in a pleading voice. 

Syaoran was confused, Chun was acting strange. "...What's wrong Chun?" 

"...I don't know, I just feel like I'm going to loose you...but just promise me!" 

"I...I don't know..." Syaoran uttered. 

Chun's eyes widened. "So you do doubt our love?! You were never serious about it am I right?!" 

"Chun!" Syaoran said in shock. 

Chun's lips curved into a frown, as her eyes dropped. "I'm sorry...for that outburst..." She stood up. "I'm going to go get some fresh air." 

Syaoran's brow furrowed as Chun disappeared out the double doors. Maybe...maybe I was never serious about this relationship...>   
  
  


Chun walked outside, alone standing in the plain green field of grass. 

She closed her eyes in frustration. "I feel like...I'm two people at once....I feel weird.." Once again, a breeze blew past her and her eyes turned into glinting emerald gems. 

"Just a bit more waiting...and then everything will be mine."   
  
  
  


"I'm back!!" Ying Fa ran into her dorm and saw Milisa unfolding all her clothes and hanging them into the closet. 

"How was lunch?" Milisa asked cheerfully. 

Ying Fa smiled, "Great! I met another student here, Daidouji Tomoyo! She's real nice, and lots of people say that she has an obsession over visual arts and filming." 

Milisa giggled, "How interesting." 

Ying Fa perched herself ontop of her bed with a distant look in her eyes. "But still...it's mysterious..." 

"Eh? What's mysterious?" 

"How Li-kun and everyone calls me Sakura..and in my dreams, people are calling out for a girl named Sakura..." Ying Fa sighed. "You know, I'm getting really curious." 

"Hmm...maybe...maybe you are this Sakura person!" Milisa blurted out. 

Ying Fa turned her head to look at her friend with curious eyes. "Hmm, I actually think I might be." 

"Really?! You don't think it's one of my crazy thoughts?" Milisa laughed. 

"Actually, no..." Ying Fa replied. "It's really interesting though, how everything fits together..." Ying Fa smiled suddenly, as if an idea had suddenly struck her. "You know what?!" 

"What?" 

"Start calling me Sakura from now on! I like that name...and really, it could be my real name..." Ying Fa said softly. 

Milisa blinked then smiled, "Sure thing...Sakura-chan." 

Ying Fa smiled, "It actually feels normal for me to hear people calling me Sakura-chan! I feel like....myself!" 

Milisa laughed, and soon after, Ying Fa...or er, Sakura, joined in.   
  
  


Back at the Li Mansion, where the four Li sisters were argueing over what color the living room couch was, and where Meiling was trying to learn how to cook from one of the servants, and also where Li Syaoran was trying to concentrate on his homework...Li Yelan was in her room, staring at something. 

"...This is..strange," She reached out to touch a book sitting on the table, and it felt warm. Her eyes widened, "...A feel..it, how could it be?" 

The book was glowing softly, a light warm pink, with fancy letters on the top it read 'Sakura'. Obvious to all whom new the story of how the Clow Cards turned into Sakura Cards, you would know that this book was the Sakura Book. 

"Could it be..that she has returned?" Yelan thought, quite confused and excited. 

"Mother!! Dinner's ready!!" She heard Feimei call from downstairs. 

Yelan picked up the book, and carefully placed it at the chest at the foot of her bed.   
  
  


"You know what happened today?" Fanren asked excitedly at the dining table. "I was shopping, and all off a sudden, this man dressed in dark clothes, went 'zoom' right past me, and grabbed my purse!!" 

Sheifa blinked and rolled her eyes, "You should be more careful sister." 

"I was very careful!" Fanren shot back. 

"If you were, your purse would still be here," Sheifa snapped. 

Fanren frowned, "Well, it wasn't my fault that some crazy person would run by and steal my purse!" 

"QUIET!!" Syaoran suddenly broke in, and the dining table went silent. "Sorry..." Syaoran sank back into his chair and sighed. 

Yelan blinked at her son curiously. "...Xiaolang, is something the matter?" 

"....Iie..." Syaoran uttered. 

Yelan raised an eyebrow, obviously not blieving her son. Meiling look at her auntie, and then back at Syaoran and then she smiled. "Of course something's the matter! Today, the exchange students from Japan came!" 

Everyone at the table became interested. 

"And, there was this one girl named Ying Fa, and she looks almost exactly like Sakura!!" Meiling declared as she gave Syaoran a side glance. "And that is of course our little wolf's reason to be so...frustrated." 

"No wonder he seems to be in dream land today," Fuutie said with a laugh. 

Yelan raised her eyes in intererest. "A girl...like the Card Mistress? ....Xiaolang, and Meiling, I would like it if you would invite this young lady to our house one of these days...I mean, before she goes back to Japan. I am interested..." 

Syaoran looked up to stare at his mother. "...Mother..." 

"Do as I say Xiaolang," Yelan added, and there was no more discussion to the matter.   
  
  


"Don't you wonder why Auntie Yelan wants to see Ying Fa so badly?" Meiling asked as they were on their way to class. 

Syaoran just nodded, and Meiling looked at him curiously. "Do you really think, maybe Ying Fa is Sakura?" 

"That's impossible," Syaoran replied right after as he ran off ahead. 

"Hey wait!!" Meiling started chasing after Syaoran. 

"Oof!" 

Syaoran felt himself crash into something, and fall onto the cement floor of the pathway leading into the school building. 

"Gomen nasai Li-kun!!" 

Syaoran looked up and saw himself stare into a pair of emerald pools. "..." 

"Sakura-chan! Are you alright???!" 

Sakura-chan?!> Syaoran thought in confusion as he stood up. 

Sakura turned around and saw Milisa running up to her. "Daijoubu?" 

"Hai, I'm fine!" Sakura replied. 

Syaoran blinked as he opened his mouth to speak, but Sakura just smiled. "You must be confused at why she's calling me Sakura-chan! Well, I've decided to change my name to Sakura!! It feels so much...right this way!" 

"..." Syaoran was silent, it felt really awkward to see a girl that looked like Sakura...and was named Sakura too. "Sorry for crashing into you...uh..." 

"You can call me Sakura-chan too!" Sakura smiled, as Meiling caught up to Syaoran. 

"Xiaoalang!! I saw you crash right into Ying Fa!" 

"Correction, Sakura," Sakura pointed out. 

Meiling blinked, "Eh?" 

"I've decided to be called Sakura now!" Sakura smiled. "I like that name alot..and when people call me that, I feel all hanyaan!" 

Syaoran's eyes widened at that familiar expression. Just then the bell rung. "HOE!!!!" Sakura cried as she grabbed Milisa's hand. "We have to go meet everyone in room 126!" 

The two ran off, leaving a surprised Meiling and Syaoran. 

"Hanyaan?" 

"Hoe?" 

"She's like..Sakura's twin..." Meiling gasped. "Same expressions...it has to be Sakura-chan!!" 

"But..how can it be?" Syaoran uttered in confusion as he ran one hand into his unruly brown hair. 

Meiling leaned on one leg in deep thought, "You know, maybe Auntie Yelan knows something..I mean, why would she all of a sudden want us to invite Ying Fa..I mean Sakura to our house?" 

"...I don't know...." 

"That reminds me, we haven't told her to come over yet! I'll do it when we all meet in the cafeteria at lunch ok?" Meiling winked and ran off. 

Syaoran let out a sigh, and groaned softly. "I'm so confused...could it be Sakura? But..but maybe she isn't? Or is she? Argh!!!" 

_"Believe what your heart and soul tell you."___

He lifted his head at the sudden voice. "Nani?! Who was that?" 

He turned around, and scanned his surroundings, but no one was in sight. "...Am I hullicinating now?"   
  
  


"Can you come over to our house right after?" Meiling asked quickly as she tapped Sakura's shoulder. 

Sakura smiled, "Sure!" 

"We can walk together back," Meiling explained. 

"Ok!" 

"Ooooo! You're going to get to say the wonderful Li Mansion!" Tomoyo smiled. 

Meiling raised an eyebrow, "It's not that exciting! You live in a mansion in Japan don't you Tomoyo-chan?" 

"Hai!" Tomoyo giggled. 

Sakura placed her half eaten sandwich on the table. "I'm so excited! You live with Li-kun don't you?" 

"Yep, he also has four hyper sisters," Meiling said with a roll of her eyes. "But if you manage to get into the mansion without them noticing, you won't get attcked." 

Sakura sweatdropped, "Uh...ok.." 

They continued chatting, but admist to them, a pair of slit emerald eyes watched from the corner. 

"It's going to be so soon..." It said in a soft drifty voice.   
  
  
  


Author's note: Ok, I think it's obvious who the "evil" one is now. But there's more to her than you think....she's not just some evil villian out to get the cards, and then get's killed in the end, yadadada, I'm going to make it more...unique ^0^ 

Kero: 0.o You're going to make the evil person unique? 

Ice: YEP! 

Kero: O.O;; 

Ice: Tee hee! Well stay tooned for the next chapter! Sorry for the late postings, but I've been messed up in homework and things like that! >. Well, R+R arigatou!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. The Awakened Mistress

  
  


AN: It's almost spring break over here! Well....almost...as in...two weeks -.- But still, it's almost here! Yay! Which means chapters might come up more quickly ^0^ ..MIGHT 

Kero: :P You're so lazy these days. 

Ice: *glares* I am not! Compared to you at least :P You piggy -(oo)- 

Kero: Don't you dare call me a PIG!!! 

Ice: O.O I only speak what is the truth before me :P Ok, that sounds weird... 

Kero: Well, I can't help it that human kind has made so many delicious goods!!! 

Ice: O.O;; Let's just continue the chapter and stop our meaningless chatter.   
  


Disclaimer: No, I don't own CCS and it's character, so pooey. CLAMP owns it -.-   


" Speech   
> Thoughts   
() Translation   
  
  
  
  


To Guard our Love--The Sequel   
Chapter Eighteen: The Awakened Mistress   
Written by Enchanted Ice Star

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"SUGIO!!!!!" 

Sakura ran through the pearly silver gates of the Li Mansion and into the beautiful courtyard of elegant roses and daisies. She looked this way and that, but it seemed like there were so many things to see. 

The vast mansion loomed ahead, its double doors made of mahogany wood stood welcoming infront of a set of stairs. Windows with bright soft curtains covered some windows, yet some were pulled back to reveal the nicely decorated rooms. 

"Come on, we're not going to stand outside all day!" Meiling laughed as she walked on ahead, leaving Sakura and Syaoran behind. 

"It's so kirei (pretty)! I just can't stop looking! It's so cool that you guys actually live here!" Sakura exclaimed as she ran off to catch up with Meiling. 

Syaoran followed behind, it felt nice to have someone like 'Sakura' to be back around the mansion. It made the surroundings seem more cheerful and alive. 

"Welcome home Meiling-sama, Syaoran-sama...oh, and who might that be?" The butler, Wei, said while he opened the door to let the three in. "Why...it looks like..." 

"Sakura," Sakura smiled at the elderly man. "But I'm not _that_ Sakura, I'm Sakura Kinomoto." 

Wei blinked as he looked over at Syaoran for some explaination. "Um..basically, Sakura here is just a girl that looks very much like.._her_.." 

Wei nodded in understanding, and looked sadly at Syaoran. The boy must miss her...> 

Meiling quickly took Sakura's hand and pulled her up the stairs. "We don't want the four sisters to see you! They'll just pounce on you." 

Sakura found herself in a long hallway, on the sides were little lights that brightened the hall. A couple of doors lead to different rooms, and the stairs continued up to the top floor. 

"This is the main hall..just the study rooms, library, stuff like that, and up stairs are where most of the bedrooms are," Meiling explained. 

Sakura nodded in awe, "I've never seen a house so big!" 

Syaoran just chuckled as they proceeded up the stairs. 

"I see you have come." 

The three stopped short and looked up. At the top of the stairs stood a middle aged women with long flowing black hair and she was dressed in fancy chinese clothing. She had a stern yet serene look on her face as she seemed to scan Sakura over with her eyes. 

Sakura looked at her nervously, and then back at Meiling and Syaoran. 

Syaoran sensed the uneasiness in Sakura, and decided to speak up. "That's my mother." 

"Oh! Konnichiwa," Sakura did a small bow. 

Yelan's eyes softened as she took a couple steps down and took one of Sakura's hands. "Come with me." 

Sakura blinked but decided to go when Meiling looked at her reassuringly. 

Yelan and Sakura walked down the top hallway and to the end of the hall where Yelan's room was. She pushed opened the doors, and flicked on the lights. 

"You must be confused at why I brought you here," Yelan said calmly. 

Sakura nodded slowly and Yelan just gave a small smile as she walked to the chest placed at the foot of her bed. "There is something I want to show you Ying Fa." 

"How did you know my name?" Sakura asked with wide eyes. 

"Yesterday, we were talking about you," Yelan replied. "But, I overheard Wei and you talking, you call yourself Sakura now don't you?"  
  
  
"Hai..." Sakura answered nervously. 

Yelan opened the chest slowly. "I sense something from you Sakura...there is a great ammount of power hidden in you, it is just waiting to be unlocked." 

Sakura's emerald eyes widened in confusion. "Power?" 

"Magic," Yelan piped in as she brought out a book from within the chest. "Have a look at this book." 

Sakura leaned slightly over, and was surprised to see the word 'Sakura' written at the top of the book in fancy gold letters. It was a pretty book, pink and very old looking. 

"Does it look familiar to you?" Yelan asked. 

"...No...but...why does it have my name on it?" 

Yelan placed the book on the glass table in the center of the room. "I have a feeling, you might be the chosen one." 

"The chosen one? I don't get it." 

"Of course you don't," Yelan said gently. "But you will soon enough...come, touch the book." 

Sakura stepped slowly forward, and placed one hand gently on the cover of the book. It felt warm when her hand made contact with the book, and she felt a surge of energy run through her as she did so. 

The book glowed a faint pink, and soon it went brighter and brighter. Yelan smiled, "You are the one, that is to be the next mistress. Yet...you look like the mistress..the old mistress..." 

"Mistress?" Sakura gently took her hand away from the book, and the glow faded away. 

"Within the book, is the star key and the Sakura Cards. The key may turn into the Star Staff if the rightful one summons it. The staff may be used to call upon the Sakura Cards." 

"...What exactly are Sakura Cards?" 

"There are 53 of them in all, each of them are unique in their own ways, each contain their own magical abilities. In the cards, is a magical spirit, and they will do as they are told from their master or mistress." Yelan explained. "They use to be called Clow Cards, ancient cards created by a powerful sorcerer named Clow Reed. Yet when he died, he left a book behind, containing the Clow Cards, and he put a powerful seal on it so only the one with the right powers could open it." 

Sakura nodded in amazement, and puzzlement. This was all too strange to her. 

"One day, the rightful one came, a girl named Sakura." Yelan said gently. "She was able to change the Clow Cards into her own cards, Sakura Cards. And so, she also left the book behind, with another seal, until the rightful one comes will the book open again. And..." 

"You think I'm the one?" Sakura finished for her. 

Yelan nodded with a faint smile, "Indeed, that is what I think. You look like the past mistress...almost identical, and the book glowed when you touched it..I want you to take this." Yelan placed the book in her hands. "It will open, I know it will, when you believe in yourself." 

"...Nani...?" Sakura blinked. 

"I know this is very sudden for you, you must have lived a life of a normal girl...until now," Yelan sighed. 

Sakura looked at the book, and then back at Yelan. "No...my life has not been normal. I look 21, but I feel like I've only lived on this earth for five years..." Sakura said gently. "I don't know why, I don't know my past since the five years.." 

It was Yelan's turn to be amazed as she looked at Sakura. "...Then, I believe in you even more...Sakura. I feel like there is something that will happen very soon...be careful." 

Sakura watched as Yelan opened the door for her, and led her out. She walked down the hallway in confusion and in deep thought as she placed the book in her bag carefully just as Meiling and Syaoran came running to her. 

"What did my mother say?" Syaoran asked anxiously. 

"Strange things..." Sakura uttered. "Magic...power...Clow Cards, Sakura Cards..." 

Syaoran and Meiling's eyes widened. "Nani?! Why did she talk about those things to you!?" 

Sakura shrugged, "I have no clue...but I think I'm going to go back to the dorms at the university...there's something..I have to do." 

Syaoran and Meiling watched as Sakura quickly hurried out the door and down the pathway of the mansion. 

"This is really strange," Meiling pointed out. 

"Of course it is," Syaoran replied. 

Meiling crossed her arms. "I tell you Syaoran, there's something about Sakura." 

"...I know, I know..." Syaoran answered.   
  
  


Sakura opened the door to her dorm, and looked in. "Milisa-chan?" 

No reply. 

Sakura sighed in relief, she was hoping Milisa wouldn't be in the dorm. She wanted to have some privacy right now. 

She placed her bag down on her bed, and took out the pink covered book. The word 'Sakura' gleamed as the light from the window shone on it. Sakura traced the intricate designs with her finger as she sat down to look at the book more closely. 

"S-a-k-u-r-a..." She spelt slowly. "...Sakura Book?" 

The book burst into a pink glow at the words, and Sakura threw it down onto the carpeted floor in shock as she shielded her eyes from the blinding light. 

"HOE!!!!" She screamed as she pulled the blankets over her head. She waited for some sound, at least something, but nothing came. 

She slowly peeped over the blanket... 

"KOOOOOONNNNIIIIIICHIIIIIWAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" 

"HOE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura threw the blanket in the air in shock as she grabbed a pillow from the bed. 

"Gomen nasai, I scared you didn't I?!" 

Sakura blinked, and stared at the weird thing in front of her. A yellow bear with small wings and a lion's tail floated before her, and small black beady eyes and a small mouth smiled back at her. 

"What the heck are you?" Sakura blurted out as she grabbed the thing from the air and tugged at its tail. "What a strange creature." 

"Hey! Stop yanking me!" The thing pulled away and blinked as it seemed to examine Sakura. "Wait a second..SAKURA!!! You're back!!!!!!!" 

"Hoe?" 

"SAKURAAA!!!!" The bear thing flew at her and gave her a big hug even though she didn't know what was happening. 

"MATTE!! I don't know what you are and how you know my name! I mean, my name's Ying Fa, but I call myself Sakura." 

The bear flew back, and tilted its head to the side. "Wa??! You aren't Sakura??" 

"No..." 

"Then, then who are you?!" 

"No, I want to ask _you_! WHO ARE YOU?!" Sakura asked loudly. 

The bear crossed its arms, a proud look crossed its face. "I'm Keroberos! The guardian beast of the seal! I protect the cards in the book so it doesn't fall into the wrong hands! But since you were able to open it...you must be the new mistress! But....you look like Sakura-chan.." 

"Keroberos..." Sakura repeated. "Well, I'm Ying Fa aka Sakura! Everyone keeps on mistakening me as some other girl named Sakura, so I decided to be called Sakura." 

"Hmmmm...are you sure..you aren't Sakura? You..seem very much like her....your aura..." Kero closed his eyes in concentration. "Is very powerful. And, your aura...feels like Sakura's..." 

Sakura sat on her bed thoughtfully while she crossed her legs. "I was thinking maybe I was this Sakura. I can't remember a thing since the past five years, and in my dreams, I always hear people calling out for Sakura...and I see eyes..." 

"Your dreams are not normal dreams, Sakura. They could tell you what might happen in the future..or maybe about your past," Kero explained. "The only thing is, last time I saw the old mistress, Sakura, it was when she was already dead, and she was sent down to earth as a guardian angel of Li Syaoran." 

"What?! Guadian angel?! Li Syaoran?!" Sakura's eyes widened. "This is getting bizarre!" 

"To you it might be, but that is just the truth," Kero said easily. 

"...Li Syaoran? I know him," Sakura added. 

Kero put one paw under his chin. "Hmm...there's something we're missing here. I think that chinese kid can actually help us figure this all out. Why you look exactly like Sakura. Why your aura is just like her's. And why your dreams are like that..." 

"You mean, maybe everything can be explained? Maybe I can remember my past?" 

"Yes...it's possible, but we need all the information we can get, and it'll take time..." Kero floated over to the pillow. "Now, can I get some food? I'm hungry." 

Sakura sweatdropped, "Uh...sure...can I just call you Kero? Keroberos is such a long name, and Kero sounds so much cuter!" 

"Fine fine, just gimme food!!!" Kero cried. 

"Ok, ok," Sakura rolled her eyes. 

"And later I'll teach you how to summon the cards." Kero added.   
  
  
  


"What are you doing mistress?" 

"Writing something," A soft voice replied. 

"Writing what?" 

"Just a poem of some sort..." The voice paused as the pencil she was holding snapped. She lifted her head, bright emerald eyes shifted towards the sky. 

_"She has awakened."___

"...Then what do I do?" The soft voice asked shakily. 

_"You don't need to do anything, I will take over."___

A breeze blew past, shaking the petals of a cherry blossom tree beside them. A petal landed in the girl's hand, and she looked at it thoughtfully. 

"But it's a pity that it has to be such a nice person." 

_"Don't you get soft, you want to live a normal life, then do as I say."___

A butterfly that was perched on the girl's shoulder fluttered. "Mistress, when are we going to make our move?"__

_"Very soon Xiao Hu, very soon..."___

The girl lifted the peice of paper she had been writing on, and she dropped it as the wind carried it up.   
  
  


"So did you like the visit?" Tomoyo asked excitedly. 

"Yeah, the mansion was huge! And very pretty"! Sakura exclaimed. 

Eriol watched from the corner of his eyes, a small grin on his face. I feel her aura..it has been unlocked...she has been awakened once again.> 

"Sakura-chan," Eriol started. 

The three stopped walking. "Hm?" 

"Be careful, of what will happen next," Eriol said as he walked off ahead. 

Sakura blinked, "Hoe? What was that suppose to mean?" 

"It sounded like he was warning you from something," Tomoyo pointed out. 

Eriol rounded the corner, and bumped into Chun. "Gomen." 

Chun just nodded, "It's ok." 

The two were silent, as they both stared intensely at each other's eyes. Eriol's eyes narrowed, "You are not what you seem to be." 

Chun blinked, "...What?" 

Eriol continued his way down the street without another word. Chun looked over her shoulder, her emerald eyes suddenly gleamed an eerie red. _So...I feel Clow's aura...does this person know what I'm planning?_> 

"Chun!!" 

Chun quickly turned around, her eyes faded back to normal emerald ones. "Tomoyo-chan! Sakura-chan! Ohayo!" 

"Ohayo!" They replied. "We didn't think we would see you out here." 

Chun smiled, "I was taking a walk." 

"Same with us! There's nothing to do over weekends much," Sakura replied. "Oh, did you happen to see Eriol?" 

"Oh, the guy with glasses and dark hair?" Chun said. 

"Yeah, that's him," Tomoyo nodded. 

Chun pointed ahead, "He went that way...." 

"Arigatou!" Tomoyo and Sakura were about to walk off when Chun grabbed Sakura's hand. 

"Onegai, forgive me, and be careful." Chun said in a low voice and then she let go of Sakura's hand. 

Sakura blinked as Chun ran off. "Hoe?" 

"What did she say?" Tomoyo asked. 

"..Strange....why is everyone so strange today?!" Sakura cried. "She told me to forgive her and be careful...I don't get it." 

Tomoyo tilted her head, "I don't either." 

"Oh! I forgot! I need to see Li-kun about something! Um I guess I'll see you around Tomoyo-chan!" 

"Hai, ja ne!" Tomoyo waved as Sakura dashed off towards the Li Mansion.   
  


Sitting on a tree branch, a girl with long raven hair sat watching as Sakura dashed down the street. 

"I don't want to hurt her." 

_"But you must."___

"Maybe..I don't." 

_"I know everything you're thinking of Chun. I am you, you are me. We are one."___

"No! Why can't you just leave me alone?" 

_"Because I am part of you. You are not some ordinary girl Chun."_

"I know that, and I don't need you to remind me." 

A voice in her mind laughed. _"You are always in my grasp, and once we get the cards, I will leave you at peace."_   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__ __

AN: Ok...it's still confusing isn't it? Oh well, it'll be explained much more! At least Sakura got the cards and Kero back! And now..just a little bit of this, and a little bit of that, and then everything will fit in place ^o^ 

Kero: @.@ What?? I don't get you. 

Ice: ^0^ Tee hee, I'm not suppose to make any sense :P 

Kero: ...uh...ok...well..thank you list time~! 

**Kero's Thank uuuu list**

**AngelicPnai** for the large white chocolate statue of wonderful me, the pile of cookies, all that pudding, and the sode machine! WOW!   
**UnicornHime** for the pudding vitamins! I've never heard of Vit P :P But it sounds..YUMMY   
**ChiisaiNaoko** for the kawaii pudding wand!! Yes!! And the pudding card...release!!   
**Kachimineo** for the load of chocolate pudding!! Sccchweeet :D   
**Silvermoon maru** for the apple pie and the vanilla ice cream top! Sounds good !!   
**purple_rain** for the choco pudding and jello!!! I love jiggly jello :D:D   
**Leii **for the KERO BOOK! YEAH!!! MY VERY OWN BOOK! WITH MY VERY OWN GOODY CARDS!!   
**Final Fantasy Princess** for the M&Ms and choco pudding with ice cream and whip cream..mmmm whip cream *drooling*   
**kitty kat **for the truckloads of candy, pudding, ice cream and treats! Yay, sweets!!   
**Cade Kar Diabolus** for the apple pie!! Good ol apple pie :D Makes my tum tum warm!   
**princessrachel **for the magic food pot, candy, and pudding! I'm in heaven ^0^   
**kotsch** for the banana split flavoured pudding! That's a very..interesting...flavour...   
**Rebekkah-sama** for the choco cake!!! I LOVE CHOCOLATE CAKE!! That gaki better not steal it >=(   
**hikari** for the strawberry shortcake topped with ice cream! I love anything topped with ice cream ^^;;   
**Anime **for the 200,000,000,000,000 cups of pudding...whoa!!! Lots of zeroes...   
**Tempest Break** for the oreo pudding! I've never heard of that be4, i've only heard of oreo ice cream, but I bet it'll taste GOOD!   
**MEE*->CrazieStarGurl** for the cook book..lol :P Not like I know how to cook..I'll just get Sakura to cook :P   
**Sapphire Midnight** for the jar of tums 0.o;; ehehehe....   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	19. I Remember our Love

  
  


AN: It's spring break! And it's snowing where I am right now! Really strange @.@;; Anyways, I finally got this chapter up, I haven't had much time to write > 

Kero: No, you've been busy being lazy :P 

Ice: ¬.¬ Well my little guardian beast, what have YOU been up to? 

Kero: Uh... 

Ice: Pigging out obviously :P 

Kero: Uh...ehehehehe! Oh the thank you list!!   


**Thank You List of the wonderful Kero ^o^**

**Syaoran'sgurl01** for the 530,000,000 pudding pies and the factories of junk food! JUNK GOOD RULES!! ~.~;;   
**purple_rain** for the double fudge choco cake with ice cream!! Yes..ice cream....^o^   
**princessmadison** for the lifetime supply of sweets!! Yay!! Sweets make me sweet :D   
**blue-eyed angel** for the pudding factories yay!!!!   
**Sapphire Midnight** for the pudding house!!! It's so squishy and nice..Mmmmmm   
**Kiyuri** for the pumpkin pie!! Yay!! Reminds me of good ol Halloween sweets...   
**Kawaii Blossem** for the..uh...999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999's years of supply of choco pudding..lotsa 9's there >.   
**rini124 **for the infinty of everylasting things....^o^ Kewl....   
**Ambreen** for the lifetime supple of pizza!!! Yes!!!!!   
**SakuraCelestialFabienne** for the french fries...I lurrrrveeee french fires :P:P   
**hikari** for the cake made of ice cream n jello stuff...looks....good...   
**pinkuser **for the pudding you THREW at me!! :P   
**Final Fantasy Princess** for the cartons of ice cream!!! I dunno wat to say...I just luff ice cream!!!   
**Rebekkah-sama** for the every flavour pudding!! YATTA~~!   
**Anime** for the hundred year supply of cookies...hehehehe I'm the cookie monster did ya noe :P?   
**anjali-chan **for the onion-aspragus-live ice cream...*pukes* EWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
**LadyGatomon** for the pudding, sodas, candy store, goody wand, ice cream, cookies...so much stuff!! WOW!!!   
**jetforce4004** for the bowl of pudding...good ol pudding is nice..:D   
**Leii** for the scanner that can detect food on Ice..MWUAHAHAHAHA! She better watch out!! MWUAHAHAHA...   


Ice: Eep..the scanner..is scary..eep....neways, onto the story!   


Disclaimer: No, I don't own CCS and it's character, so pooey. CLAMP owns it -.-   


" Speech   
> Thoughts   
() Translation   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


To Guard our Love--The Sequel   
Chapter Nineteen: I Remember our Love   
Written by Enchanted Ice Star   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran felt uneasy as he lead Sakura into his room. She had suddenly appeared at the mansion and said that she desperately wanted to talk to him. He turned on the lights and watched as Sakura scanned the room, taking in the green bedsheets and light green walls. To her, it looked peaceful and sweet. 

"I take it you like green?" Sakura broke the silence with one of her smiles. 

Syaoran couldn't help but feel the familiar warm rush wash over him, and he could swear to god that he was blushing at the moment. But an image of Chun made him feel guilty and so he quickly looked away. 

"Uh...yes..." He replied awkwardly. 

Sakura took a breathe and opened her mouth to speak. "I..I wanted to talk to you...about Sakura." 

"What?" Syaoran asked, obviously not getting what Sakura meant. 

"I mean, _that_ Sakura." 

Syaoran blinked, "...Oh...Sakura..." His eyes seemed to drift off, and Sakura noticed the sad look that had glazed over his fiery amber eyes. 

"Um...I...uh...did you know she was the mistress?" Sakura questioned hestiantly. 

"Mistress? Of the cards?" Syaoran answered quickly, wondering how this Sakura knew about them. 

Sakura nodded, "Yes, the Sakura Cards right?" 

"How did you know?" 

"Your mother told me, and she gave me the book," Sakura beant down to drop her bag. She unzipped the bag and took out the Sakura Book carefully. 

Syaoran watched her every move, it was so much like _her_... 

"I'm the new mistress," Sakura said softly. "Your mother told me to take good care of this...the cards and all. It all belonged to the other Sakura before eh?" 

"...Yes..." Syaoran was still trying to get over the weirdness of seeing the familiar book and the familiar warm pink aura vibrating gently from the book. It was then that he noticed Sakura had an aura, and that her aura was identical to the book..which meant.. 

"You're aura..is the same as her's..." Syaoran whispered. 

Sakura tucked a strand of long auburn hair behind her ear and nodded, "That is what Kero told me too." 

"Kero? Keroberus?" 

"Yes." 

Syaoran beant down to be of the same level as Sakura, and he placed a hand on the book she was holding. The warmth and familiarity was almost to much for him to bare, but he took a breathe and sighed. 

Sakura frowned, she could tell that Syaoran must have had a strong bond with the other Sakura. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and gave him a warm smile. "Don't worry about it, maybe you'll see each other again. If not in this life, in the next." 

Syaoran raised his gaze, and a small smile crept onto his face. "Yeah, maybe we will see each other again." 

"Um...I wanted to ask...where did Sakura go? Did she..." Sakura started, but faltered. 

"..I know what you mean," Syaoran finished off for her. "No, she did not...pass on...actually..." Syaoran stared at Sakura hard, looking straight into her emerald eyes. "When I met her, she was already dead." 

"Nani?!" Sakura exclaimed. 

"She was...an angel," Syaoran thought of the memories fondly. "She was, my guardian angel." 

Sakura was speechless, she didn't know what to say. It was hard to believe, almost insane, and anyone else that listened to the words Syaoran were saying would have thought he was insane. But to Sakura, she actually, honestly, believed the words that were coming out of his mouth. 

"I know, it sounds absurb," Syaoran chuckled. 

"No, go on," Sakura urged. 

Syaoran nodded, "I didn't know, she just suddenly appeared in my life. As I told you before, she was my shadow, following me, making sure I was alright. But usually, it was me who ended up protecting her. But she was my protector too, we protected each other, and one day, the final day, I finally found out that she was my guardian angel. I knew before, that there was something queer about her, she was not a normal girl, she was special." 

"But god was cruel. And seperated us, it's been five years," Syaoran sighed, locks of deep brown hair falling into his face. "Five whole years, and I have no idea where she has gone. Is she up there watching over me? Or is she somewhere else? I don't know..." Syaoran glanced up at Sakura. "I don't know why I'm telling you this, I don't even know you well." 

Sakura studied the look on Syaoran's face carefully. So the other Sakura wasn't a normal girl who had magical powers, she was a girl...no an angel, who had magical powers. A strange thought ran through her head...and she pondered if that could be the case. 

"Maybe...maybe you do know me well," The words slipped out of Sakura's mouth before she knew it. She stood up quickly and stuffed the Sakura Book back into her bag. "Thanks for the time, I really appreicate everything you told me." 

Syaoran was about to say something but Sakura had almost gone out the door. 

"And Li-kun...maybe, Sakura has been watching over you," Sakura smiled brightly at him. "Maybe, she's by your side now." 

And then she went out the door of his room, and Syaoran could hear her footsteps fading down the stairs, and the sound of the front door being opened by Wei. 

Syaoran let the scent of honey and cherry blossoms linger in the air until he stood up. 

_"Maybe, she's by your side now."_

The sentence rang through his head over and over, replaying itself like a tape on rewind. And for one moment there, he believed that his angel was there, somewhere, but always with him.   
  
  


Sakura was in deep thought as she walked down the sidewalk, a block away from the Li Mansion. She was thinking of wild things, but to her, it seem like a spark of hope. Maybe she was this Sakura, the other Sakura. Maybe they were one. 

"You look confused." 

Sakura lifted her head, and saw another pair of emerald eyes. Chun Yue. 

"Oh! Chun-chan!" Sakura said, quite startled. She didn't hear footsteps coming her way. 

Chun smiled softly, "Did I surprise you? Sorry about that then." 

"It's ok..." 

"...I want to ask you something...Sakura," Chun said. 

"Sure, ask away," Sakura replied. 

Chun stared intently at the innocent eyes before her. A weird sensation ran through her head, and she knew it was coming up. She had to hurry before it was to late. 

"If you had a person you loved, the person you loved the most in the world, and you had to save them by giving up your self, would you do it?" Chun asked quickly. 

Sakura blinked, she wasn't expecting such an odd question. "Um..." Sakura clasped her hands together and smiled, "Well, if it was my ichiban (number one), then yes! Living in the world, knowing that I could have saved them, would be horrible. And, I wouldn't ever want to do anything that could hurt him." 

Chun stayed silent, and then smiled at Sakura, "Thank you for answering me, now I know what I will do." She turned around, long strands of raven hair blowing around her as she walked down the path and soon was out of sight. 

Sakura shrugged, wondering why on earth Chun asked her that, but soon her thoughts were once again back to thinking of Syaoran and the other Sakura. 

It was then that she noticed her bag was glowing and the Sakura Book shot out of it and landed in her hands. The book snapped open and one card flew out. 

She wasn't able to read which card it was, for she began to feel dizzy, and soon everything was black.   
  
  
  


**She felt like she wasn't in her body anymore...she seemed like she was seperated into two. One was watching herself move, walk, smile, jump, and she was just watching from a distance.**

_A girl with auburn hair gently pushed a boy with brown hair down and placed the cloth on his forehead._

_He yelped and jumped into a sitting position. "HOT HOT HOT HOT!!"_

_The girl blinked at him, "Hoe?"_

_He threw the cloth off his forehead, "Can't you feel that?! That cloth was steaming!!"_

_"It was? I didn't notice..." The girl picked it up easily and the boy stared at her wide eyed. "I wasn't sure if the red tap was cold water or the blue tap. But the red looked nicer so I turned that one." She stated simply and went back into the washroom. "But I guess the blue tap is suppose to be cold water."_

**A flash of colors seem to go by her eyes, and the scene faded into a far distance to her.**

**What was that? She asked herself.**

**...The girl was me...**

**.....The boy....was.....him....him....**

**She felt herself plumeting down into darkness, falling and falling.....**   


She sighed softly, and looked up at the twinkling stars. "The stars are shining more brightly today..." She thought out loud as a small cool breeze blew pass her. 

"They are, aren't they?" The girl turned around at the voice, and saw the same boy with unruly brown hair standing there with his hands in his pockets. "You shouldn't be standing out here in the cold without wearing something warm." 

She tilted her head slightly, "I'm fine, but thank you for caring." She smiled while turning around again to stare at the stars.   


**Once again the scene faded, a flash of pink and purple, black and white, everything was a blur. It felt like, she was going back in time? Watching her past self moving and talking...to that boy with unruly brown hair...that boy...that girl...they were younger than her...yet the girl resembled her greatly. It would have been what she looked like five years ago....**

**And that boy...**

**Fiery amber eyes....**

**She yearned to remember who it was...that girl....**   


_"Let go of me Li-kun," The girl said softly._

_"No," Was his firm reply._

_She felt warm after that reply, but she knew he shouldn't be risking his life. She was suppose to be protecting his life with all her life! This just wasn't right! "Let go, onegai (please)?"_

_"Try pulling yourself up," He ignored her plea, instead he wanted her to pull herself up somehow. She could hear the stress in his voice, and she could feel her own hand slipping slowly out of his._

_She looked back up at him, and she could see an intense fire in his amber eyes. Locks of amber hair fell in his face as he tried to pull her up harder, but it just made the grip between them loosen even more._

_"Please, let go," The girl plead again._   


**Li-kun.....**

**..................Li-kun.................**

**.......S..Shaoran....**

**...I...**

** I.........**

** ..........I....**

** ...REMEMBER!!!!**   


**I love Li Syaoran!**   
  
  


"Kinomoto-chan!" 

"Kinomoto!" 

"Sakura-chan!!" 

"Wake up!!" 

She felt herself being shaken back and forth as her eyelids fluttered open. She saw plenty of eyes staring down at her, ruby ones, amethyst ones, light brown ones, ...and those fiery amber ones. 

"I...I remember..." The words slipped out of her mouth as she sat up and she found herself in a hospital bed. She raised one hand to touch her forehead, it throbbed painfully as she winced. "What happened?" 

"I found you lying on the sidewalk!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "I was so scared! But you were breathing, and I didn't know what to do. Luckily we were close to Li-kun's house so I could get their help." 

Sakura turned her head towards the boy standing beside her bed. She stared at him for a while, and one hand went absently up to his face tenderly. "...Shaoran-kun..." She mumbled. 

Syaoran's eyes widened. 'Shaoran' had been _her _nickname for him....but how did this Sakura know... 

Sakura looked around at everyone, and everyone got the message that they wanted to be left alone. As everyone filed out of the room, Syaoran and Sakura were left alone in silence. 

"I remember....Shaoran," Sakura could feel tears building up in her emerald eyes. "I remember!" 

"You remember?" 

"I remember everything!!!" She exclaimed and lept into his arms. "I remember that I love you!!!!" 

Syaoran was taken aback and stumbled backwards a bit at the impact. Absent mindedly, his arms went around her, it felt right. "Sakura? Sakura?! Is it you?! Really you?!" 

"Yes Li Syaoran!!! I'm back!!" She cried through tears of joy as she buried her head into his chest. "I remember everything now! The time I was falling off the cliff, the cold water and the hot water, the time you confessed your love to me..and how we couldn't be." She pulled back to stare into his eyes. "I remember." She said softly. 

Syaoran couldn't help but feel the rush of emotion that ran through his body. His heart was pounding furiously, overjoyed that five years of waiting had been over. He was confused, but he didn't care, his angel was back before his eyes. 

"But how..?" Syaoran asked softly. 

Sakura tilted her head as she seemed to think. "...I...I don't know....." That was when she noticed something was in her hand, and as she looked down she saw a Sakura Card, the Return Card. 

"...The...Return Card..." 

Syaoran followed her gaze and saw the card in her hand. "The one that brings you back to the past..." 

"That's how I remember!" She was about to say more when she winced. 

"Sakura! What's wrong?!" 

"I don't know..." She cried and soon it was all black once again.   
  
  


_Sakura...._

_......Sakura......._

_..................Sakura......_

_"Hoe? Who's calling me?"_

_"Me."_

_A figure emerged out of the foggy mist, and her eyes widened as she saw her twin standing before her. Yet, this girl was in long white robes and angel wings, yet she looked transparent._

_"Who...Who are you?" She asked._

_"I am you," The girl replied. "I am your past self, an angel, as you remember?"_

_She nodded, "I remember."_

_"You are no longer one, you are human...you live life as a human now, a mortal."_

_She felt confused, "But...how did I become one?"_

_"We did something wrong, we broke the laws of heaven. We fell in love with a human, and so we had to take the punishment of becoming a mortal. Memories erased..yet you have remembered them once again." Her other self smiled brightly. "I am glad."_

_She felt herself smiling back ,"Then..everything's fine now."_

_"No, not everything. There is other problems ahead, be careful."___

_She wanted to ask more, but slowly...everything was gone..._   
  


"Sakura?!!" 

Her eyes snapped opened, "Hoe?!" 

"Oh god you scared me," Syaoran muttered and hugged her tightly. "You just blacked out like that again." 

"Gomen nasai.." Sakura answered meekly. "I..just had a dream..I saw myself..talking to myself? Am I making any sense?" 

"Um...not really, but I kind of get what you're saying," Syaoran answered. 

Sakura frowned slightly as she looked out the window. "Shaoran..." 

"Hm?" 

"Everything seems fine now doesn't it? Five years...we're finally together again. Destiny was on our side this time," Sakura mumbled. 

"Yes...it was," Syaoran answered. "And I'm glad." 

Sakura shifted her gaze back to him. "But..I feel that..there's something..that isn't right..." 

"What is that?" 

"Chun.." 

Syaoran had completely forgotten..Chun...what was he going to do? 

"What about me?" 

The two looked up and at the door. At the doorway, stood Chun with her arms crossed and a small smile on her face, yet the look in her eyes reflected hurt... 

"Sorry, I guess I wasn't suppose to be listening in." 

"Oh, it's ok," Sakura answered uneasily. 

Syaoran was about to open his mouth to say something, but he noticed something seemed different about Chun...she...had a weird aura around her that he had never felt before. 

"Chun..is something wrong?" Syaoran started. 

Chun stepped in, her shoes clicking on the tiled floor as she walked towards the window. "There will be a moon tonight." She said in a distant voice. "The moon was up the day I was born." 

The clouds were dark blue, the sun was setting. And in the fading distance, you could see the faint outline of the moon coming into view. 

She turned around, her shiny emerald eyes watery, and long raven hair blowing around her. "My tale is of sadness, but I want you to listen before it's to late." She whispered. 

Syaoran and Sakura were confused, but both their eyes went wide as Chun's emerald eyes flashed into an eerie red. The hospital room faded, and they found themselves outside, in a feild surrounded by cherry blossom trees. 

The petals were blowing high, and the clouds parted, revealing, the glowing moon. 

"Let me begin."   
  
  
  


AN: Um...cliffhanger? Kind of? The story is going to end soon....mwuahahaha :P I will probably be writing another fic, but I'll have to think of a whole new plot T_T I had so much fun writing this story to...;.; 

Kero: Ahhh, I must go on a diet :P 

Ice: I agree...anyways, thank you for reading my fic and please review! And here's the question.... 

Will this end happily? 

OR 

Will it end sadly? 

DUM DUM DUM 

Ice: Eh, sorry, I'm in a hyper mood @.@;;   
  
  
  
  



	20. Spring Moon

  
  


AN: Ah! I haven't been able to write in a long time..because...uhhhh..I've been lazy? Eep! Sorri minna-san! But now, here's the next chapter! The...LAST chapter I mean..dum dum dum ~.~ 

Kero: *hic* 

Ice: @.@ Did you forget about the diet? 

Kero: Huh? What diet? 

Ice: Diet! D-i-e-t! 

Kero: Oh! That thing....uh...*hic hic* ^^U 

Ice: Eessssh! 

Kero: T_T I can't help it!!! Not eating yummy food is to cruel! 

Ice: Nice excuse..anyways, onto Ch.20! Cool! 20!   
  


Disclaimer: No, I don't own CCS and it's character, so pooey. CLAMP owns it -.-   


" Speech   
> Thoughts   
() Translation   
  
  
  
  


To Guard our Love--The Sequel   
Chapter Twenty: Spring Moon   
Written by Enchanted Ice Star

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The cherry blossoms blew across the sky, the sky seemed dark, and the moon seemed an odd maroon and pink. Sakura and Syaoran stood in shock on the grassy feild, both were staring at Chun who stood in front of them, her emerald eyes glossy with her own tears. 

Yet why she was so sad, they didn't know why. 

"You must be wondering, why I am crying, why this is all happening," Chun started in a soft voice. "But it's because, life isn't fair at all. Syaoran, we've been together, for a couple years, but I can tell, that Sakura is the one you really see through your eyes." 

Syaoran was silent, he didn't know what to say. 

"I was born on one rainy spring day, the moon was up, and my parents found out I was different." Chun said in a bitter voice. "I lied to you Syaoran, my parents aren't somewhere living in America, I don't have any parents, because they abandoned me. I had to survive all on my own, just when I was a little baby. I know, that's not possible for a normal human being, but I'm not a normal human being." 

"...What?" Sakura uttered out. 

"Life is so unfair, to have cursed me with this. At times, I am a normal being, with my own mind and thoughts, but sometimes, the other me takes over, and I am helpless. I don't know what I am doing, I don't know if I am killing, or doing something bad. This other me, wants your power Sakura." 

Sakura's hands went instinctively up to the star key that hung gently around her neck. She gripped it tightly, not knowing what to do. 

"I am telling you all this, before the other side of me awakens again. I don't want you two to misunderstand all that is happening. I want you to know, that you truely were a great friend Sakura, and that I don't want to cause you any harm." Chun choked out, a single tear slipping down her cheek. "And Syaoran..I wanted to tell you.." 

But then, a sudden wind blew past them, and Sakura and Syaoran saw that Chun had closed her eyes and that when they opened once again, they were an eerie red. 

"That isn't Chun anymore..." Syaoran whispered. 

"...Then..who is it?" Sakura murmered shakily. 

The girl standing before them had a small smile on her soft pink lips. She raised one hand, and a cherry blossom petal flew onto it and starting to spin and change into a long staff with a half moon at the top and a cherry blossom in the middle of the half moon. 

"It's finally time card mistress, I want your cards, and all your power." 

"What happened to Chun?!" Sakura cried. 

"Nothing, I am right here," She replied. "I am Chun, Chun is me. I am Chun Yue, and what else can I say? I am not the nice side of Chun." She said with a glint in her eyes. 

Syaoran had summoned his sword, and in his other hand he had some of his yellow cards. "Sakura, be careful." 

Sakura nodded, and summoned her star staff. She didn't know if she really wanted to battle, it was Chun standing in front of her..but at the same time...it wasn't her. 

Syaoran was thinking the same thing as Sakura, he wasn't really sure how to make a move when the girl he was fighting was his former girlfriend. 

"We don't need to fight," Chun began. "You can just give me the cards, and there will be no blood." 

Sakura gripped her deck of cards tightly. She wouldn't give up her cards that easily, she had remember how hard it was so so so long ago for her to obtain them. 

"...No! I can't just give them to me..they belong to me!" 

They could tell that Chun was tightening her grip on her staff, for her knuckles seemed ghostly white. She seemed to be floating several feet above the ground, a dark pink aura around her...not a warm friendly pink aura Sakura had...but a dark one. 

"Fine, I gave you a chance, but you didn't want it." She raised her hand again, and one of the many petals that were floating by her landed in her hand. 

She blew the petal off her hand, and a butterfly came flying out of it. 

"Xiao Hu." Chun greeted with a slight nod. 

The butterfly perched itself on her shoulder. "Mistress." 

"Xiao Hu?" Sakura and Syaoran both questioned. 

"I am Chun Yue's guardian. I protect her, and I help her," The butterfly answered. 

Chun smiled, a thin sly one as she raised her staff and it started to glow. Vines shot out of it, and headed towards Sakura and Syaoran. 

"Watch it!" Syaoran pushed Sakura aside and the two landed with a thud on the grass just as the vines went above them and turned back again towards them. 

Sakura threw a card out and slammed her staff upon it. "Sheild card! Protect Syaoran and I! Shield!" 

A transparent pink bubble surrounded them and the vines bounced off, but seemed to charge again at them. Sakura held onto her wand tightly, hoping that the sheild would stay up. 

Syaoran gritted his teeth, he had one slip of yellow paper in his left hand, and his sword in the other. He glanced at the girl before her, it was Chun..but she seemed so different. So cold. He didn't want to attack..but if he didn't, his life and Sakura's life could be in danger, plus the cards. 

Chun narrowed her eyes, the vines slashing furiously at the sheild that was beginning to weaken. "Syaoran, are you scared to attack?" She said menacingly. "Come on, send a lightning bolt at me." 

Syaoran's grip tightened around his sword, this was getting on his nerves. Sakura glanced at him nervously, she too, didn't know what to do. "Shaoran.." 

"Sakura, we have to fight her, or else the cards will go into the wrong hands and everyone could be in danger, not just us," Syaoran said firmly. 

Sakura glanced from Syaoran to Chun who seemed bored. She frowned, "But..it's Chun.." 

"No it isn't. It's not her," Syaoran answered back. 

Chun's lips curved into another smile that sent shivers up Sakura's spine. Chun's eyes flashed from red to emerald. "Syaoran!!" 

Syaoran's eyes widened, somehow, he knew deep down in his heart, that it was Chun who had just called out to him. "Chun?" 

Her eyes went blank again and returned to the eerie glinting red jewls. Chun raised her staff again and sent the vines furiously hard against the now weak sheild around Syaoran and Sakura. 

A shattering sound could be heard, and the sheild broke. 

"Shaoran!" Sakura screamed and pushed him down with her just as the vines made contact with Sakura. 

"Sakura!!" 

She was hurtled to the side as she winced in pain. "I'm ok." She replied stiffly as she tried to stand. 

Syaoran narrowed his eyes and turned his head to Chun. "Fine, you want to fight, then I'll fight." He threw a yellow card up and slammed his sword onto it, causing a streak of lightning to go towards Chun. 

She merily stood there, as if waiting for it to come. And then all of a sudden, Xiao Hu's wings enlarged and surrounded Chun, and the lightning bolt simply bounced off and disappeared. 

Syaoran's eyes widened with a frown, but he also noticed that Chun's attention wasn't on him. 

Chun glared at Sakura, staring straight into her emerald eyes. Chun lifted her staff high into the air, her long strands of raven hair blowing out in front of her as her aura brightened. 

The half moon shape at the top of her wand glowed, and a redish colored beam shot out straight towards Sakura. 

Syaoran's eyes widened as he leapt up towards her. 

Time seemed to slow down for all of them... 

Syaoran could feel Sakura's aura getting closer to him... 

He could feel that he was now in the beam's path.... 

He thought....maybe this was the end? 

Seconds went by...minutes...it never came.. 

Syaoran and Sakura looked up, and saw that Chun was no longer floating, but was standing on the grass, breathing hard. Sakura noticed that Chun's eyes were her normal emerald, and she looked really tired. 

The staff was still in her hand, and Xiao Hu was still perched on her shoulder. 

"Mistress?" Xiao Hu asked hesitantly. 

Chun looked up, and a smile spread across her lips. One that didn't send shivers up your spine, just a sweet serene smile, but her eyes showed sadness. 

"I'm sorry." 

"I'm sorry, for causing all that. I'm sorry, for everything. I'm sorry for lieing to you, for not telling you that I wasn't human Syaoran. And I really want to thank you, Sakura, for answering that quesiton I asked you just days ago. I thank all of you..." 

Chun held her staff infront of her, and stared at Syaoran. "Li Syaoran, I really really did love you. I wasn't suppose to, it was all suppose to be part of the plan. My other side knew that the card mistress would appear someday and be around a boy named Li Syaoran, so I was to become your girlfriend. But I wasn't suppose to really love you...but I guess, I did." She laughed softly. "My other side said, that if I could get the cards, then she would leave me alone, and maybe I could really be part of the human world. But I think that's not possible, but I just want you to remember Syaoran." 

"I really do love you. And thanks for Sakura, I finally saw that I would never want to hurt the one I truly loved. And if I hurted Sakura, it would be like hurting you, Syaoran." 

And she stabbed her staff into her chest, a bright light illuminated the area, blinding everyone in the area. And the next moment when Sakura and Syaoran could open their eyes once again, they found themselves back in the hospital room. 

"What happened?!" 

Syaoran stared out the window, it was night, and the moon was up. "I don't know...did that all really happen? Or was it a dream?" 

"...I think, it really happened," Sakura answered while she joined Syaoran at the window. 

Syaoran stared up at the round full moon, and somehow, he could see Chun's face smiling down at him. 

_"I really do love you."_

_"Take care of yourself, and Sakura."_

"Did you just hear that?" Syaoran asked out loud. 

"Hmm? Hear what?" Sakura blinked. 

Syaoran paused, and then shook his head. 

Sakura tilted her head, "What happened though? To Chun? ...She..just disappeared." 

"No...she's gone..no actually, she's somewhere maybe where she thinks that she belongs," Syaoran answered as he put an arm around Sakura. "But..finally Sakura, we're together. Nothing can tear us apart again, nothing." 

Sakura leaned her head onto Syaoran's shoulder, and nodded. "Yes, nothing." 

They turned to face each other, a smile crossed Sakura's lips. Syaoran also smiled back at her, and the two leaned closer. 

And kissed. 

A long passionate kiss, and to them, the world seemed perfect now. Nothing was out of place...everything was right...well...except for... 

"Ouch! You're stepping on my foot!" 

"Stop shoving me! I have to catch this kawaii moment on tape! Sakura's first kiss!" 

"Tomoyo!" A bunch of voices cried. 

But to the two standing blissfully in the room, they were unaware of the people watching from the slightly opened door. It didn't matter to them, nothing really mattered, except that they had each other.   
  
****

***~-The End-~***

  
  
  


AN: *SNIFF* THE END! AH! THE END! 

Kero: *blows nose* THE END!! 

Ice: THE END!!! 

Kero: END END END!!! 

Ice: AHHHH!! Ok, I'll stop now. Well, yup, To Guard our Love is done! Finally! 20 chapters and I'm finally done this fic! Thank you to everyone who gave me support, and all of your reviews were great! I luv yeah all~~! Yeah..I read through each and everyone one of them, and they each were so special ^^ Please stay tooned for other fics by me, which I hopefully will be writing...and just one last thing...THANK YOU!! 

Kero Ok ok, shud up now Ice. It's my turn. Ok everyone, thank you to ALLLLLLLLLLLLL the GGGRRRREEEAAAAATTTTT FATTTTENING FOODS! They were SOOO GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!! I want to thank you all 1000000 times! My belly is gonna explode! MWUAHAHAHA...and...   
my final thank you list T_T 

**KERO'S FINAL THANK YOU LIST TO ALL U HOLY PEOPLE ^o^**   


**Kawaii*Miki** for the non fat pudding and other pudding stuff!   
**Baby-chan** for the metal bat thingy for Ice to wack away flamers! Lol! Hahaha, that'll be handy :D   
**ChibiChibi **for the choco slim fat bars...LOL! I wonder how chocolate can be..un fattening..yes..anyways..neato!   
**p-sama** for the gaki shaped pinyata full of never ending pudding cups!! HOW CREATIVE! KAWAII!   
**Sapphire Midnight **for the video games!! YEAHHHH!!!   
**Kiyuri** for the big stuffed teddy bear!! LOL! It looks like me, which means, it looks great ;)   
**Leii **for the Sweets/Candies/Chocolates Internet Access Dial Up..lol! I can't type very well, so I don't use internet much, all these thank you lists Ice typed up for me ^^;;   
**chibiookamigirl** for the box that you can wish for anything!! I luv these wish thingies..   
**Kawaii Blossem** for the endless pudding!!! YES! PUDDING PUDDING PUDDING!!   
**Pink Sakura Blossom** for the wand and sweets! Sweets...YUM....sweets....YUM YUM   
**ChibiSakuraSyaoran** for the video game of me? Kero dolls, KEWL, and a pudding transformer!! AWW! To bad I can't transform Ice into pudding..NENENENENE   
**Ambreen** for the slim fast thing...hahaha..I think I'll never really have a sucessful diet ._.;   
**KaWaii+[gaKi]+bRat **for the 'cambridge diet pack' lol! So much diet stuff...AHH!   
**azngurL **for the exercise video! HAHAHAHA!!!   
**hikari **for the egg pudding...squishy..creamy...cool....   
**LadyGatomon **for the cookies, candy, chocolate cakes, soda, a Ice cream factory, a empire stste full of sweets, a goody plate and a pudding shop...WHOA!!! YAY!!!   
**Rachie-chan** for the 25 tons of pudding!!! YAY! 25!! TONS! MWUAHHAAHA   
**Final Fantasy Princess** for the 4 cartons of pudding! YES! YATTA~!   
**kitty kat **for yummy chocolate covered strawberries, sugared grapefruit, BANANA SPLIT SUndAY...looks..so good!! *drool*   
**Fanny chan** for ...LOL! SUPPI! YES! MWUAHAHAHAHAHA! LEMME STUFF SOME SWEETS INTO YA SUPPI! I am so evil ~.~   
**rini124** for 9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 infinity cakes,pudding and ice cream..I think I missed a couple 9's but o well! THAT'S ALOT!   
**phantas-magoria** for the giant choco cookie, hahaha I stole it from Ice :P   
**CrystalSakura** for the ol looking box that has endless thingies...KEWL! I like these boxes...so neat...   
**Wallcrawler86** for the any kind of pudding cupon! YAY!   
**Rebekkah-sama** for the deck of cards n pudding! :D:D:D LUV YA   
**SakuraCelestialFabienne** for the 1 million puddings and fifty billion strawberry snapsticks ..KEWL!!!!   
**Anime** for the three tons of pudding! I LUV PUUDDDINNNGGG~!   
**Tessa-Chan **for the 1 billion cakes,2 billion candies,and 14 billion boxes of pudding!! I'm gonna blow up soon..:P   
**Silvermoon maru** for the alkaseltzer, it realliii helped :D   
**Saiera **for the 'dead or alive' video game...sounds neat~~! 

PHEW! THAT WAS ONE LONG LIST! 

Ice: @.@ Made me dizzy 

Ice and Kero n everyone: WELL, THANK YOU FOR READING!! 

**~~Arigatou!!~~**   



End file.
